Beginner's Resistance
by qiavance
Summary: This story is set within the Voltron Force series (2011) continuity. Five members of the Den Resistance are imprisoned together at the Void and decide to share their stories to pass the time away and keep their minds off things they can't control. They decide to share how they met the Voltron Force, what happened during the celebration, and how they finally joined the resistance.
1. Meeting in the Void

Beginner's Resistance

Chapter 1: Meeting in the Void

Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Alex, and Cheryl are my original characters.

"Now get out there and make friends. You're going to be here for a long time." The Wadebot said it pushed the bronzed beauty into a large space with more prisoners. "Play nice." It closed the door behind her with a recorded laugh. Shaking her head, Diana looked around the large space and looked at her fellow prisoners. As Diana took a few more steps into the open space, Diana noticed a group of people she had worked closely with for the last five years. Their common goal of shutting Sky Marshall Wade was so close, they can taste it. Putting up the best smile she could put on her face, Diana went to her group of cohorts.

"Well, look what the cat drugged in. Diana Smythe-Williams! Long time, no see." Alexandria Zana said with a smile. "And you still look fabulous even in these ugly suits." Diana shared a laugh with the heavy-set woman before they hugged each other. Diana and Alexandria had contrasting features. Diana's height stood at 5'11" and she had an hourglass body that boasted of a small waist with sizeable chest and hips. Diana's hair was naturally black and curly—but from time to time her curls could be seen with both red and brown highlights. Diana's skin was bronzed-color and her face featured round dark brown eyes, a Roman-shaped nose, and full lips. They always wanted to wear the same outfit and thanks to Sky Marshall Wade they can—orange prison jackets, pants, and tank tops with black canvas shoes. Accessorized with those black ankle cuffs.

"How have you been, Alex?" Diana asked after they broke the hug. Alexandria Zana was also 5'11 and had a heavy-set, boxy frame with a long waist. Alex boasted a fair skin tone and naturally wavy red hair. Alex also boasted wide green eyes, a celestial-shaped nose, and medium-full lips. Although Alex was stocky, she was starting to build a muscular frame before being sent to the Void prison. Right now, though the orange suit was clashing with her natural beauty and couldn't wait to burn it as soon as possible.

"I've been at better places." She responded. The group laughed.

Diana then turned and curtsied the next person, Princess Bernice from the planet Cetrac. Then thin monarch stood up and gave Diana a hug. "Bernice, it's so good to see you!" Diana said as they broke-up from the hug. "How are you holding up?" The monarch from Cetrac was 5'0" and petite-framed woman. The monarch boasted of a peach skin tone, chocolate-colored hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, thin nose, and small lips. What the Princess lacked in height, she made-up for with a usually huge character.

"I've been better." The princess replied. "I hate this place almost as much as I hate the man who put me here."

"I can understand," Diana said, as she turned to address her next friend. "And you Ethel?"

"I'm doing as good as expected for being the first one held here," Ethel replied, as Diana gave her a hug. "I'm going to make sure that man will go down for this." The now-thin woman promised. "I want my curves back!" Ethel Acenas' height was 5'5" and she had a pear-shaped body that she missed since being held at the prison. Ethel's olive skin color played with black straight hair. Ethel also inherited a set of black eyes from her father, a broad nose, and rosy lips to finish her features. Ethel was known for her jewelry designs as well as her adaptability. Which was failing right now.

"Oh, believe me. His ass is definitely going down and you'll get your curves back." Diana promised as she broke the hug with Ethel. Diana then turned to her last friend, Cheryl. Cheryl Jackson was the youngest member of the group. At the age of 23, Cheryl had dark brown skin tone, naturally black and coily hair that was usually straightened chemically and stood at 5'4". Cheryl also had narrow hazel eyes, full nose, and lips. Cheryl was also known for her high technical ability and a mechanical ability that almost second to none.

"And you, Cheryl? How are you doing?" Diana asked the younger woman. Cheryl smiled back at her.

"I'm doing better, now that I see you. I can't wait until we bust out of here. I got plans and things to build back up." Cheryl said after hugging Diana. "You can't keep good people down."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Diana answered back. "And always, I don't come empty-handed. I got some goodies for you guys." Diana said before looking around. She then gave each woman a thick bangle. "I think these will make things a little better until we're free again."

"Jewelry is nice and—" Ethel started but stopped when she realized that the bangles were more than meets the eye—the bangles held a personal message from a Voltron pilot. "I'll have to agree. How did you get this past them Wadebots?" Ethel said as the ladies sat down on a long bench.

"I have secret talents that come in handy at times. I would wait until most prisoners are asleep before looking at your messages." Diana stated, taking a deep breath. "Roll Call?"

"Well for the most part—at least the ones I can account for. I have 2 or 3 people that I haven't heard from. Two of mine are in the infirmary. Who knows if they'll ever get out. My last person is in the Black Hole—and that is Chief Kalon from Ariel." Diana nodded to Ethel.

"All accounted for and doing well." The rest of the group shared. Diana nodded her confirmation.

"I never thought that I would be a political prisoner," Bernice announced. "Whatever happened to diplomatic immunity? I'm a head of state. Who arrests a head of state?" When Bernice was arrested and sent to the Void, she just finished a mission and was on her way to a diplomatic trip to one of the furthest planets in the galaxy.

"I never thought that I would be caught so easily," Ethel added. Ethel was arrested and sent to the Void after completing both a jewelry show and a mission.

"I hope that my family is doing ok. I wonder what they were told." Cheryl and Alexandria shared. They were arrested at the same time although they were in different places just before they were going to finish a mission that required them to strike down a system that was based on two different planets. They were the primary breadwinners for their struggling families and were worried about how their families were making out as well as what was spread against them.

"I already accepted the fact that Wade would throw me in here eventually. I hate that Bastard." Diana shared. The sky marshal and Diana had a personal history that started long before she even joined the Den Resistance. The world hate was the weakest word that could describe how Diana really felt about the highest-ranking official in Galaxy Alliance's military wing.

"Such language!" Bernice stated.

"I'm being nice. There are a lot more names and words from where that came from. Lance is a great teacher." Diana replied as she put her hands behind her head and reclined on the bench some.

"Let's focus on the brighter stuff for a few days," Ethel said. "You know for being cohorts for the better of five years, we still don't know a lot about each other."

"Well, we never had any long-term missions and our main contacts kept us busy as well," Bernice replied. "But I would definitely love to know my cohorts better. I would like to know everything from the beginning. Like how did you meet your contact? What were your thoughts during that infamous ceremony? Your view on the meeting we had? What was the first thing you did before joining the resistance?"

"Those are some great questions and to be honest, I never shared that information with anybody in the resistance," Diana said. "Looks like we have all the time in the world now to share war stories. I'm game if everybody else joins."

"I wouldn't mind the stories. It'll get my mind off things." Bernice stated.

"Same here," Ethel added on.

"Ditto." Cheryl agreed.

"I'll tell my story, too." Alexandria finally added her vote in. "So, who goes first with the introductions?"

"I always wanted to know how Diana met Lance and whether they actually did more than kiss the first day," Cheryl said. "I heard all kind of stories, but nothing ever matches. Well, that and that anything involving Lance is going to be more entertaining than how someone meets Keith, Allura, Pidge or Hunk."

"For whatever reason, all these stories about how Lance and I met are crazy. They are all so far from the truth it isn't funny. It seems like people project whatever they want on our unique relationship." Diana sighed, as four sets of eyes looked at her expectantly. "Ok, I'll go first. I am sharing the true story of how Lance and I met. I hope that y'all will listen well because I'm not repeating this story again." The other ladies moved in closer to Diana. She cleared her throat before starting.

"I met Lance McClain for the first time when the Arusian transport landed at Cape Canaveral Spaceport within the Galaxy Alliance headquarters. I was still working as a Behavioral Analyst for the Veteran's Clinic at the time and I promised my mother that I would meet her at the tarmac…" Diana started her story with her captive audience.


	2. Diana

Beginner's Resistance

Chapter 2: Diana and Lance

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron and its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Alex, Hyacinth, and Cheryl are all my original characters.

Diana Suzanne Smythe-Williams sighed as her client left her office. It was another hot June afternoon in sunny Florida. Diana took out a mirror and looked at her reflection. Diana's looks were identical to her mother's except for her bronzed skin, naturally curly hair, and brown eyes. Today, Diana chose to wear her natural curls slightly parted on the right and no make-up as well as a blue sleeveless v-neck dress that ended at her knees. She also wore a pair of blue high heels to match her dress. Diana put her mirror back in one of her desk drawers before looking at the clock on her desk. It was 2:30 in the afternoon and she was due to leave her office in 15 minutes to greet her Uncle Coran and the rest of the official delegation from Arus at Cape Canaveral—the Galaxy Alliance's Headquarters. Ever since it was announced that Sky Marshal Wade was appointed to act as interim head of the military branch of the Galaxy Alliance, Diana found it hard to visit the base.

Diana stood up from her desk and grabbed her purse before leaving her office. On her way out of the Veteran's clinic, Diana spoke to the receptionist and wished her a great weekend and that she'll be back after next week's celebration activities. As Diana stepped outside of the clinic, she put on her sunglasses to protect her eyes from the strong sun rays. Waving at some of the clients that were entering the clinic, Diana remote started her car before walking to the back of the large parking lot. Once Diana got to her car, she looked around before getting in. Locking the doors behind her, Diana took off the windshield cover before backing her car out. After making a couple of right turns, Diana left the clinic parking lot. At the next stoplight, Diana used the speaker settings on her car and dialed her mother's phone.

Meanwhile, at Galaxy Alliance's Spaceport at headquarters, Dr. Hyacinth Smythe-Williams was waiting with the highest-ranking officers for the Arusian transport ship to arrive. At the age 45, Hyacinth was often confused as an older sister to Diana instead of her mother. Hyacinth stood at 5'11, kept a very curvy hourglass figure, a light tan skin tone, and had straight brown hair that ended just above her waist—an older and fairer version of Diana. Just a few feet behind her, Space Marshal Graham, Sky Marshal Wade, and Commander Estrucian were standing and talking amongst themselves. Space Marshal Graham was 55 years old with a full head of gray hair, was slightly pale, and stood at 6'1". Sky Marshal Wade at 45 was 6'2", also kept a fit physique due to his discipline, was also lightly tanned that contrasted with his blue eyes and his hair was starting to gray as well. Commander Estrucian was 46, had lightly bronzed skin and curly hair that he kept very low cut and a slightly muscular frame. Hyacinth looked at the men accompanying her on the tarmac and frowned when her watch alerted her that Diana was calling her.

"Diana, what's going on?" Hyacinth asked. "Please tell me you are on your way here."

"Yes, mother. I am en route to the spaceport, now." Diana replied. "Traffic is a little hectic right now, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That's great," Hyacinth replied, looking at the men again. "Sky Marshal Wade is here with us. He might be looking for an answer from you about his offer of working in the Alliance as a behavioral analyst." Diana didn't respond to the comment. "Please, please try to be on your best behavior with him. I don't want a confrontation today."

"I'll act accordingly," Diana promised. "I'll check about your SUV and make sure it'll be here for our guests. In the meantime, I should arrive by your side in about 15 minutes."

"I'll see you in 15 minutes, Diana," Hyacinth said in closing, hanging up the call.

"Dr. Smythe-Williams, is your lovely daughter Diana joining us?" Space Marshal Graham asked.

Hyacinth smiled at the older gentleman before answering. "Yes, she's coming now Marshal Graham. She just announced to me that she is on her way here and should arrive in 15 minutes. She is also facing high traffic."

"Do you know whether she has come to a decision about the offer?" Marshal Wade asked. "I asked her two weeks ago and I haven't heard anything yet. This is a great opportunity."

"Right now, Sky Marshal, she's still weighing her answer. She has a full caseload at work and a full course load in her graduate studies." Hyacinth said in defense of her daughter. "She'll give an answer when she's finished weighing her options."

"Humph," Wade answered back, before looking towards the sky. A few moments later, they could see the large Arusian transport ship start to land on the vertical runway that led to the Kennedy Hangar and the tarmac where the welcoming committee was standing. As the transport touched the runway, Diana made her way to the group after getting past security and making sure that the black SUV Hyacinth requested arrived behind her.

Diana stopped and saluted Marshals Graham and Wade as well as Commander Estrucian. After receiving their salutes in return, Diana walked to her mother's side. "I made it, mom," Diana said to her mother as they shared a quick hug, before watching the transport ship make a stop in front of the tarmac and lined up with the steps already waiting to be connected. Moments later, the door opened and the guests from Arus finally came out. The first person out of the transport was Pidge in his Alliance uniform and his bag on his shoulder. A few steps later, Hunk followed his steps and in uniform with a bag. Lance made his way down the steps later, in uniform with a bag in tow. Coran stepped out wearing his Arusian uniform with a maroon sash stepped out with his bag as well. At last, Allura dressed in a white off-the-shoulder dress with blue piping and hems as well as a blue sapphire circlet stepped out, escorted by Keith wearing his uniform and carrying two bags.

When the pilots and Coran stopped a few feet away from the welcoming committee, everyone placed their bags on the ground. Diana and Hyacinth broke ranks from the Marshals and Commander to address the group personally, first. Diana And Hyacinth both curtsied Princess Allura and Coran before saluting the pilots, who returned the salute back.

"Your Royal Highness, Princess Allura and Your Excellency Royal Advisor Coran, welcome to Earth," Hyacinth said with a smile before Diana continued next.

"Commander Kogane, Lieutenant McClain, Sergeants Garrett and Stoker, welcome back to Earth."

"Please enjoy your stay with us at the new Arusian Embassy and if there is anything we can do to serve you, please let us know." Diana and Hyacinth said together, making the invitation known out loud. With a smile, everyone turned around to formally salute the Marshals and Commander. Diana stood to the left of the group and Hyacinth stood the right of the group. Next to Diana was Pidge, then Hunk. Coran and Allura were in the middle. Keith and Lance stood the right of Allura. When the salutes were returned, everyone stood at attention to receive their individual messages. Space Marshall Graham let the group know that he was proud of their success in battle with Doom and hoped that the relationship between Arus and the Alliance would continue to grow. When he left, Sky Marshall Wade stopped by each person personally—starting with Diana.

"Ms. Williams…have you made a decision about my offer yet? It's been two weeks." Wade asked her.

Diana fought with every inch of her body not to roll her eyes or show any version of disrespect towards the older man. Diana hated how Marshal Wade only used her father's last name. Her parents decided to give Diana both their last names as a way of honoring both cultures. In fact, Diana really hated almost everything about Marshal Wade. "No, sir. Right now, Sky Marshal, I am still weighing a decision. I have been busy with a full caseload and full graduate course load." Diana responded.

"How much more time would you need, Diana? I will oversee the military branch next week. I'm offering you a great opportunity."

"I plan to have an answer for you next week, sir," Diana said still fighting to keep from telling him what he can do with his offer.

"See that you do, Ms. Williams. You know how to contact me when you're ready." Wade answer as he moved to talk to Pidge. He complimented Pidge on his technical skills and asked him a few questions about Voltron's systems. After Pidge's answer, he moved on to Hunk. He also complimented Hunk on his mechanical ability as well as his engineering skills. He also asked Hunk a few questions about Voltron, before moving on to Coran. Wade greeted Coran briefly before sharing a couple of stories about their time as cadets at the Academy. With Allura, Wade complimented on her leadership abilities under stress as well as taking up arms to defend her people. He also explained that he looks forward to working with her closely soon. He next moved to Keith and complimented on his leadership abilities especially without much support from Earth. He then remarked on his success on the field and asked if he would consider moving to another station—to which Keith answered he was honored but felt that he was still needed on Arus and pointed out that they were permanently station there. Wade nodded his head before moving on to Lance. He asked Lance a few questions, to which Lance answered with comments that Diana found funny but hid her laugh as Wade walked away from Lance. Wade finally spoke with Hyacinth and commented on her great ability to organize at the last minute and the wonderful job she has done as a mother as well as an Ambassador to the Alliance. Wade left and told the group to enjoy the celebration week.

There was a collective release of breath as Wade disappeared into the SUV Hyacinth had reserved for her guests. Commander Estrucian spoke to the group generally, heaping praises on the team for their poise, success on the field, and for setting great examples for the cadets behind them. The commander also praised Diana for her adaptability and her willingness to help the Alliance as much as she can, bridging the gap between active, retired, and veteran explorers. The commander then praised Hyacinth for her service to the Alliance so far. He also told the group to remember the sacrifices that not only they made but the ones that Diana and Hyacinth also made. With a smile, he dismissed the group before leaving himself.

Hyacinth motioned to Diana when she noticed that the SUV was gone. Diana walked to her mother. "Did that really happen? Did the extra SUV leave us in a lurch?"

"Unfortunately, mother, Wade left in that SUV," Diana replied. "How about this, mom? I'll drive the extra person back to the house. Then I can make a few last-minute stops for you."

"Sounds like a good idea," Hyacinth replied. "If everybody is ready, we can leave for the Embassy. We had another SUV, but it seems that it left without us. It'll be a tight fit in my SUV, but I believe that it will work out."

Lance took a quick look at Diana and was admiring the view of her next to her mother and thought of a quick plan to spend some time with her and still help the rest of the team out in this small matter. "Dr. Smythe-Williams, I would be more than happy to ride with your daughter if she doesn't mind."

"Why, thank you Lt. McClain. Please give Diana the pleasure of driving you personally to the Embassy." Hyacinth said, noticing that the Lt. McClain seemed to have an ulterior motive for wanting to be with Diana alone.

"This way, Lieutenant," Diana said when Lance joined her side. As they walked to her purple sportscar, Diana finally noticed Lance and took in his features. She noticed that Lance had a fair skin tone and brown hair that just touched his shoulders. She also admired his light brown eyes and his jaws. She then looked from his face down to his body. Even under his uniform, Diana could see that Lance had a slim but muscular frame from constant physical training. As Diana was checking him out, Lance was doing the same thing. Lance noticed that Diana was a darker, younger version of Hyacinth. Diana's natural curls begged him to play in it. Then he moved down to her face and loved the round brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence and sexiness as well as her perfect nose and full mouth. As he trailed down her neck and took in her v-neck dress. Lance had to admit that Diana had all the right curves and he loved that hourglass figure and imagined moving his hands all over it. Looking back up, he was briefly lost in Diana's eyes.

Shaking her head mentally, Diana unlocked the car. Lance whistled as he sat inside the car. Diana followed and started the car. As she let the car warm-up, Diana put her car in reverse gear and backed out of the parking spot she was in before buckling her seatbelt. After making sure Lance had his seatbelt buckled, Diana moved the car in 4th gear and started to drive to the south entrance.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Lance asked a few moments later when Diana made a left turn past the spaceport.

"View? Which view are you talking about?" Diana asked coyly as she continued towards the south gate.

"On the way to your beautiful sports car, I saw you checking me out. So, did you enjoy your view?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Lieutenant," Diana replied, smiling. As she stopped at one of the few stoplights on base.

"Oh, I definitely enjoyed my view," Lance replied. "I'll say that you were enjoying your view as well."

"Yes, I was enjoying my view," Diana answered back as she made another turn. "What's your favorite feature?"

"I have to pick one?" Lance asked. "I'll say your eyes. They were sparkling with a combination of intelligence and sexiness." Diana made another turn, before stopping at the gate and waited for the MP to come to her side of the gatehouse. "Your favorite feature?"

"The whole package," Diana replied, smiling. "But you already knew that." After the MP moved the gate up, she waved at him and made a couple of more turns further down the drive. "How many girls do you have on the hook in Arus?"

"None," Lance replied. "There isn't a lot of ladies at the castle, so I've been behaving. The ladies in Arus take relationships seriously over there. And you? How many guys do you have on the hook here?"

"None," Diana replied. "But do I seem to have a fan club of sorts here. Some admit it openly, others are more low-key about it. Some I rather pay no attention to me at all."

"Would you include Wade in the please stop staring at me category?" Lance asked. "He kept asking about an offer."

"Oh God, no. He better not have designs on me." Diana replied. "I would never entertain that possibility. I don't trust him at all. He wants me to work under him using my behavioral analysis skills—but I don't want to work under him."

"That's some hatred there. What did he ever do to you?" Lance asked as Diana made another right turn to her neighborhood.

"I should be asking you that, Lance. You're the one that answered his questions with all those crazy answers. Do you know how hard it was for me not to laugh?"

"I was hoping someone was enjoying those comments with me. You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine."

"It started when my father was stationed at Headquarters about the same time Arus was being attacked by Planet Doom. We were on vacation, then he called us back early. After we found out about the attacks on Arus, he kept asking my dad about Voltron. It's not completely proven-but a year after my father was stationed here, my father died in a car accident and my mother and I were seriously injured. I think Wade played with our car before the accident. As we were recovering, he kept stopping by the house and kept hanging around hoping that my mother would consider remarriage, specifically with him. At the same time, he kept trying to get me out of the house by suggesting boarding schools and even going into the Academy early. When my mother finally told him that she had no plans for remarriage and that I was not leaving the house, he was upset and left us alone for a while.

"Since the revival of Voltron and repeated wins against Doom, he started coming around again. He was starting to be obsessed with lions…anything lion related he wanted. So, it happened one day that I was bestowed with a beautiful lion cub. While I was visiting with some of my relatives, my lion cub disappeared and suddenly he had a new lion cub. I knew it was my cub Kenyatta because when I had to visit his office weeks later, Kenyatta recognized me. Then there's the way he keeps staring at me from time to time." Diana replied. "So, to this day, I don't trust him. To recap all his wrongs: He contributed to Arus falling in the first place. He killed my father and seriously injured my mother and me. He wanted my mother and was willing to separate me from her. He's a lion kidnapper. And he's pretty perverted in my personal view. Professionally, there's nothing I can do about it." Diana finished her story as they arrived in the driveway. "So, what's your story with him?"

"It's not as complicated as yours, but I don't trust him either. When I was a cadet, he kept picking on me, so I kept making jokes on him. After a month of interactions, Commander Estrucian got tired of seeing me in his office, so he transferred me to another flight instructor. So, to make me pay for that, he kept trying to scare me, so I started making comments back as a defense. I also know that he also attempted to change my grades repeatedly every semester because I always had to see at least three different grades in my marksmanship and piloting classes. One day he tried to sabotage my training jet. It wasn't proven but he was only one that had constant access to it besides me." When Lance was finished, Diana looked at the door and noticed that everybody was staring at them.

"It's been interesting, Lt. McClain. Unfortunately, we're home now and I have to do a few last-minute errands for my mother." Diana said as she turned to him.

"Just call me Lance. Don't I get a kiss?" Lance asked, winking.

"I don't kiss someone I just met," Diana replied, unlocking the doors. "Especially since I don't know where those lips been."

"What a shame," Lance stated as he grabbed his bag from the back.

"Just because I'm an Earth girl doesn't mean that I'm easy," Diana said with a smile. Lance left the car and blew a kiss at Diana before he joined his teammates as the door. As Diana pulled out of the driveway, Keith gave Lance a you-better-behave-yourself stare.

"What? I actually enjoyed her company and I think I found a kindred spirit." Lance said to Keith.

"I didn't say anything-but thank you for your confession," Keith replied, as the group followed Hyacinth inside the large house. After Diana dropped off the last-minute items Hyacinth wanted, Diana hugged her mother and told her that she was missing dinner to take care of a few things at the clinic before starting her vacation next week. Hyacinth frowned but asked if she could meet the pilots at her favorite club later that night. Diana promised to meet them at Space Genius around 10. Then Diana told her mother that she'll see her in the morning for their daily workout.

A few hours later and the Voltron pilots were in line and waiting to go inside a club that Hyacinth recommended to the pilots. "You are only young once. Diana likes to frequent the Space Genius club. She claims that it's nice and you could meet all levels of society in there." After a quick cheer and gaining permission from Coran, all the pilots ran to their rooms to get ready for a rare night out. Smiling that they were within dress code, they patiently waited for their turn to get in. Pidge wore a pair of black slacks and a green dress shirt. His hair was spiked at the top and he was wearing his new eyewear that he felt that made him more attractive. Next, to him, Hunk also opted to wear a pair of black slacks and chose to wear a yellow dress shirt that showed off his bulky muscles. Hunk had his hair parted in the middle so that his hair would cover his forehead somewhat like the classic Leo DiCaprio look. Lance chose to continue the black slacks theme but chose to wear a blue shirt that was slightly tight against his body. Keith decided to wear monochromatic black shirt and pants combination while Allura chose to wear a blue dress with spaghetti straps and ended at her knee with strappy blue heels from Diana's closet.

A few moments later, Diana showed up to the club wearing a red strapless dress at ended just past her thighs and matching red heels. She also held a small red clutch purse. Smiling at the security guard, Diana was able to skip the line and get the Voltron Force into the club quicker with her. "Thanks, Terrance! You're my favorite security guard!"

"You say that to all the security guards here," Terrance replied, shaking his head. "If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure where I'll be." Diana gave him a big thumbs up in thanks and joined her guests inside the club.

"I have a table reserved for us in the VIP section. We can leave our stuff there and it'll be a safe meeting point." Diana said, as she guided them to the VIP section and finally to the intimate table that still gave a great view of the dancefloor. "And here we are," Diana said, as she moved the middle of the chairs around the table and hid her purse under the table. "And I got the first round of drinks! Everything they serve should be non-alcoholic, so don't worry about getting drunk tonight!" Diana added. The next thing everyone knew, Diana and Lance disappeared from the table.

"Where did they go?" Keith asked the table, only to discover that Hunk and Pidge were gone as well.

"Well, Keith it looks like it's just you and me at the table," Allura said. "Everybody else went to the dancefloor."

"Would you like to dance right now or enjoy a couple of drinks, first?" Keith asked.

"Let's order a couple of drinks first," Allura said. "We never get to have time alone."

"Your wish is my command," Keith said. "What would you like to have, Princess?" While Keith was ordering drinks at the VIP table, Lance was on the dancefloor looking for Diana. All he knew is that one moment he was sitting next to Diana when she placed her purse under the table. He turned to talk to Hunk and Pidge then back to her and she was gone. He asked Hunk and Pidge to move, so he could find her on the dancefloor. On his way to the dancefloor, he was stopped by several ladies and smiled his refusal. After a few moments, he finally found Diana standing by the bar.

With Diana in her short red dress in his sights, he stalked towards her. Diana felt like she was being watched and started looking at all directions. Suddenly, Lance appeared in front of her. "Were you trying to give me the slip, Diana?"

"Not exactly," Diana replied. "I enjoy dancing, so I decided to make my way to the floor," Diana replied.

"Let's see what you're working with. Let's dance." Lance said as he pulled her into the dancefloor. They started dancing a couple of feet away and in-sync. When the song changed to a slower song, Lance pulled Diana closer to him. "You got some moves there," Lance said in her ear.

"You got moves, too," Diana replied before Lance grabbed her waist and moved her close enough to press her body against his. They moved in tune with the beat of the slow song and looked into each other's eyes. There was a spark brewing between the two of them. When the next song came on, Diana moved away and started dancing to the new beat. Lance followed her moves and soon there was more room for them to dance. The next few songs were had faster techno beats and they enjoyed showing off some of their favorite dance moves. When they needed a break, they went back to the table to have a couple of drinks away from the dancefloor.

On the way to the table, they saw Keith and Allura bouncing to some of the metal songs playing. Laughing, Diana and Lance made it to the table. Diana and Lance ordered glasses of two Thai Basil No-Jito. They shared stories of Arus before ordering another No-Jito. A few moments later, Hunk and Pidge came back and ordered two bottles of Non-Alcoholic ginger beer. The conversation at the table focused on the new updates to the castle…which brought the conversation about Keith and Allura.

"So…are they in a relationship yet?" Diana asked. "I thought I was seeing some sparks between them."

"Yes and no. They have a relationship, but they keep hiding it. I hope they know that they're not fooling nobody on the team." Lance replied. "It's only a matter of time. I hope they come out about their relationship while we're on Earth."

"If I could see it, I know everybody else can," Diana replied. "And I only saw them in action a few minutes."

"Talking about action…" Lance started, waggling his eyebrows at Diana.

"I'm not that kind of girl," Diana replied. "I told you that you had to work for it." She smiled and stood up from the table. "I'm going back to the dancefloor. Can you guys teach him some manners?"

"We would, but it's useless. He has a mind of his own and it stays in the gutter." Pidge said, making Diana laugh as she walked to the dancefloor.

"You'll pay for that shorty," Lance said, standing up. "I got to get my woman."

"She's not yours yet." Hunk pointed out.

"Keyword yet," Lance called back as he followed Diana to the dancefloor. The next thing, Diana knew she was dancing in Lance's arms.

"You are certainly stealthy, Lance. Most people can't get the drop on me." Diana commented as she tried to add some distance between them but failed when Lance wouldn't let her move.

"Thank you, Diana." They continued to dance. The DJ announced a slow jam hour, Diana tried to pull apart, but Lance stopped her. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." Lance whispered in her ear and made her shiver. Lance pulled and pressed Diana closer to his body, so she could feel his heat. When she was close enough for his taste, Lance kept his hands on her waist and Diana kept her hands intertwined between the back of his shoulders. Every so often, Lance would whisper a compliment in Diana's ear and in reply, Diana would pay him a compliment back. Her body felt so hot and suddenly it felt like it was just them in the club. Every so often, Lance would let one of his hands stray on Diana's bottom and lightly smack it. Diana would look up in alarm to his eyes but then would get lost in his eyes. Smiling back, Diana would occasionally press even closer to Lance and make him groan.

When the last song ended in at the top of the hour, Diana and Lance went back to the table to check on everyone else. They found that Pidge and Hunk talking to a couple of girls on one side while Keith and Allura were very close on the other side of the table. Pidge, Hunk, and their new-found friends moved over so Lance and Diana could sit at the table. Keith and Allura were whispering amongst themselves and Diana couldn't help but smile at her childhood friend. "That can be us, Diana," Lance whispered in Diana's ear.

"I'm not ready for anything serious," Diana replied. "Why is that every time you whisper in my ear, I shudder?"

"In pleasure or in pain?"

"What do you think?" Diana replied with a smile.

"Pleasure then," Lance whispered back, and Diana shook in response. "You really do shiver when I whisper. That's so sexy."

"Stop it," Diana said as she started to blush. Diana looked at Allura and noticed that Allura was starting to get uncomfortable. "I need to go to the restroom," Diana said to Lance and was grateful when he moved so she could stand up and grab her purse.

"I'll go with you, Diana," Allura said, relieved that someone noticed her discomfort. Smiling the two women went to the VIP restroom. After they came in, Allura went to the third stall, while Diana went to the stall next to her. "I knew it! It never fails- my cycle started." Allura replied.

Diana was glad that she was able to help her friend. Diana calmly pulled out an emergency tampon. "Are you okay with a tampon?"

"Sure, that's fine." Diana reached under the connecting partition and gave Allura the sanitary item.

"Thanks, you're a life-saver. I hate it when I don't have my cycle stuff close by. It always seems to make me shed more."

"Trust me, I know," Diana replied as she closed the clutch. They finished taking care of business in the stalls before washing their hands and drying them. They checked their dresses and to see if anything else needed their attention. "So…what's going on with you and Keith? You, two seem to be real close." Diana asked.

"Well, we've been holding back and decided that we wanted a committed relationship. So, we've been having an affair behind everybody's back for the last two months. When you and Lance returned to the table, we were discussing whether to share the relationship with everybody else." Allura paused and felt relieved now that she was able to confess to somebody about her and Keith. "I should be asking what's up with you and Lance. You two have been in each other's face since we arrived."

"Well…it's just the first night," Diana said. "While there are sparks between us, I think we're just having fun. I don't want a serious relationship right now."

"Ok. I think you might actually be a kindred spirit for him." Allura replied.

"Let's just enjoy our time together here on Earth. After next week, you guys are going back to Arus and I'm staying on Earth. I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again, much less him. It's not like Lance is a one-woman man, anyway." Diana replied.

"You have a point there. Just enjoy the time together here."

"I'm having fun so far," Diana said, as they walked back to the table. It was just the guys at the table and it made for a heart-stopping picture. Four handsome pilots just having a good time and being young for once. Diana stifled a yawn and looked at her watch. It was nearly 1:15 in the morning. "Wow, I didn't know it was so late. The club closes in 45 minutes."

"Let's go back to the Embassy," Keith said, trying to hide his yawn. Allura yawned next, followed by Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. "I see that everybody's yawning now. Thanks a lot, Diana…you know that yawns are contagious." Keith joked with her.

"My bad," Diana said, laughing. "But I agree. Let's get back to the Embassy. If I'm late for my work out tomorrow morning with my mother, she'll kill me." They pooled a large tip on the table and Diana went to settle their tab at the bar. Keith, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk decided to ride in the SUV they borrowed from Hyacinth while Lance decided to ride with Diana in her car. In the SUV, Hunk was driving while Pidge was sitting in the front passenger seat, bouncing ideas with Hunk on how they could make adjustments to the vehicle. In the back, Keith and Allura sat in the back row, continuing kissing each other while taking advantage of the privacy Hunk and Pidge were giving them. Diana was driving her sports car in front of the SUV and was enjoying the more private and observative side of Lance.

When they arrived at the embassy and parked the cars, Diana guided everyone to the back door located in the kitchen, to avoid bringing extra attention. The group of young people then made their way to the front of the house and up the stairs to the private rooms. On the third floor, Diana guided the guys back to the room, before going back to the staircase. As Diana waited for Allura to meet her back at the staircase, Lance grabbed Diana and pulled her to the right of the staircase.

"You weren't going to your room without giving me a good night kiss, were you?" Lance asked.

"The thought did occur to do that," Diana said, giving him a smile. The next thing she knew, Lance pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on her lips. Diana closed her eyes and joined her hands behind his neck and thoroughly enjoyed the kiss until Lance broke it a few moments later. "What a kiss," Diana said softly.

"I'm a master at kissing." Lance bragged. He heard Allura walking towards the staircase. Lance released Diana before moving across the stairs. "Have a great night and dream of all the possibilities."

"Have a good night, Lance," Diana replied as she went up the steps with Allura. Allura was making all kinds of mushy faces at Diana while giggling at the same time. Diana tried to hide her blush as she ran to her room and called out good night.

*****Present Day: The Void*****

"So, that's how I met Lance." Diana finished the story.

"Wow! So that's how you two met." Cheryl said. "And you two did have sparks at first. I thought Lance was just playing with that story."

"I can't believe that you rejected Lance's advancements twice in one night," Bernice said.

"I know I'm liberal in the romance department but give me some credit," Diana said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't add notches to my belt, willy-nilly."

"I was told that you ran over to him first despite protocol. Then I was told that you flirted with him first. And that you kissed him first." Ethel and Alex listed together.

"Who told you that?"

"He did, of course," Alex said.

"The next time I see him, I'm going to give him all the business my hands can handle," Diana promised. "He won't be spreading that story anymore."

"Sure, you will. You're going to see him and forget about everything." Alex said, laughing. "I'll bet you a new bike that all would be forgiven at first glance."

"You're on," Diana said. "I hope you got a new bike waiting for me. Anyway, who wants to share their introduction story next?"


	3. Bernice

Beginner's Resistance

Chapter 3: Bernice and Allura

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or its original characters—they belong to World Events Productions. I do own my original characters like Bernice, Diana, Deborah, ectara, ectara.

"I'll go next on the introduction stories," Bernice answered Diana's question. "I believe I met Allura the day after you met Lance, Diana. In fact, you were there when I met Allura at the Full Tea and then you were there when we played miniature golf that night."

"I was. But this story is more about you and Allura. I really wasn't involved much that day. So, go on and share your story." Diana encouraged, putting her hands behind her head again as she leaned back on the bench.

"Like I said, I met Allura at the Full Tea party they had before the celebration ceremony." Bernice started. "I just arrived on Earth the day before and had to stay at the Ritz-Carlton by the base because our embassy was in New York City instead of Cape Canaveral. After resting all night and through the morning, I was getting ready for the tea. I never thought that I would ever meet Princess Allura…"

*****5 years ago, Cape Canaveral*****

The Florida sunshine filtered through the windows of Suite 2212 and Princess Bernice of Cetrac just woke-up to look at the clock. Sighing, Bernice noticed that it was 13:00 and remembered that she was on Earth. When she was on Earth, she reverted to their 24-hour clock to help keep her time straight since Cetrac used a similar timekeeping system. Remembering that she was supposed to go to the full tea party downstairs in two hours, Bernice sat up on her bed and swung her legs over the bed. Bernice took a quick glance around her room making sure that everything was in its place.

Bernice's room was one bedroom out of two bedrooms in the suite. The room was large by hotel standards. The first thing a person would see after walking into the room from the living area was the large walk-in closet—enough room to fit a season's worth of clothes, three shoe carousels, and dedicated shelves for accessories. The next area the guest would notice would be the large bathroom. The bathroom featured two sections—a bathing section and a toilet section. The bathing section boasted of a separated shower on one wall and a garden-style tub on the other wall. In the middle were several shelves stocked with towels, sponges, soaps, lotions, and other sundry items one would need to bathe or shower with. The toilet section was smaller—but feature rich. On one wall was a toilet and a standalone bidet sink. On the opposite wall, there was a combination of sink and vanity area. At the end of the room was the sleeping area—boasting of a dark wooden four-poster king size bed with several pillows and a tv on the opposite wall. Flanking the bed was two nightstands with green lamps. At the end of the room was large scenic windows that had a beautiful view of the Atlantic Ocean.

Happy that everything was fine in her room, Bernice stood up and grabbed her robe off a chair near the bed before leaving her room to check on her most trusted friend, Deborah—the Duchess of L'mel. Deborah and Bernice grew up together in the Cetracian Royal court. If there's anything Bernice needed to be done, Deborah was the woman for the job. Deborah and Bernice were also so similar in looks that people would speculate that they were sisters instead of friends. Deborah and Bernice were both short at 5'0" as well as having a peach skin tone, chocolate-colored hair, thin nose, and small lips. They only thing that was significantly different about them was their eyes. Deborah had almond-shaped green eyes and Bernice had almond-shaped brown eyes. Deborah's hair was shorter as well—her hair stopped roughly mid-back, while Bernice's hair stopped just below mid-back.

Bernice was pleased that the shared living area was still in order and the windows were open, allowing the Florida sun's bright light through the room. That meant that Deborah has been up for a few moments. Bernice knocked on the door to Deborah's room. "Deborah…I know you're up. There's way too much sunlight filtering through the windows."

"In a minute, Princess," Deborah called out. "I don't know why—" Bernice shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room and saw that Deborah was coming out of her closet. "Never mind. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept well enough, 12 hours," Bernice said. "I love how I can be the night owl I am on Earth. On Cetrac, I'm forced to be normal and be up in the early mornings. The tea is in 2 hours…whatever shall I do?"

"Deborah has her tea dress out and ready. Be Like Deborah." Deborah said with a smile. "Your Majesty."

"I can't. That's why I have you with me." Bernice said. "I just woke-up, it takes me a couple of hours to really be ready for anything. They better have good sandwiches there." Bernice yawned. Deborah shook her head.

"Let's totter back to your room and get you ready. I can get ready in 30 minutes—you it takes almost two hours. Luckily, the tea is downstairs." Deborah said as Bernice stuck her tongue at her. Deborah stuck her tongue in response. "And that is why it'll take forever before you'll be queen."

"I'm basically a queen now," Bernice replied, shrugging her shoulders. "In about six years, I'll be a queen no matter what." Deborah and Bernice walked to Bernice's room and went into the closet. Deborah looked through Bernice's outfits and came out with three dresses.

"Dress 1" Deborah held out to Bernice to see. It was a blue dress with white trim on the bottom, sleeves, and neckline. Bernice shook her head no. Deborah try to convince Bernice to choose the dress, but after 15 minutes, Deborah relented and held out the second dress, it was a blue polka-dot dress. Bernice shook her head no again before stating that she was not going to wear blue no matter what today. Deborah sighed and held out a black tea dress with a black bow on the side and a v-neckline. Bernice smiled. "You and your black clothes," Deborah said as she shook her head.

"Black always looks great on me," Bernice replied, hugging Deborah. "Thanks, you know how to help me choose the perfect outfit." Bernice took the other two dresses and came back with an onyx necklace and earring set as well as a black Cetracian Diamond tiara.

Deborah looked at the clock in the room. "Well, that's one task down. You better step into the shower. We only have an hour and a half to go down there. We don't want to be late since—never know if we're going to sit in the front."

"What're the chances of that happening? We're from the other side of the galaxy and still haven't received any major recognitions yet." Bernice said. "It's as if somebody thinks that by us becoming successful in our quadrant, it'll affect a different quadrant's luster."

Deborah sighed. "It's unproven at best, Bernice. Just jump in the shower. I'll check on you after a while. I still have to get myself ready. I hope that they have savory sandwiches this time. I'm hungry and we skipped breakfast." Bernice waved Deborah off, before taking her clothes and hanging them in the bathroom. Bernice turned the shower on to help it get hot enough for her taste before putting her make-up stuff at the vanity in the other section. By the time Bernice returned to the shower, it was at the right temperature for her.

*****Meanwhile at the Arusian Embassy*****

Allura was taking a few last glances into the mirror. She was going to the full tea party for the women heads of state across the Alliance. So today, Allura chose to wear a form-fitting pink boatneck dress with cap sleeves and blue trims on the neck, side seams, and on the hips. Allura also wore a pair of pink heels and grabbed a small pink clutch. Allura also had her blond hair pulled to a low bun that was secured with a band that was covered with small pink roses. When Allura was done inspecting her outfit for the tea, she heard a soft knock from the other side of the door. "Come in," Allura called out.

The opened and Diana walked in with her outfit for the tea. "Allura, you look smashing!" Diana said as she looked at Allura's ensemble in awe.

"Look who's talking? Your outfit is perfect!" Allura said, taking in Diana's outfit for a few moments. Diana chose to change into a blue floral dress with a tea length skirt and matching side bow at the waist. The dress was tailored to fit Diana perfectly, highlighting her hourglass figure. Diana paired the dress with a pair of blue metallic heels and a blue clutch purse. Diana had her hair brushed into a braided crown around her head with a garland of blue flowers for decoration. "So, are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready. The guys took my mother's SUV. Uncle Coran and my mother took a limo to the diplomat meeting, so we're stuck with my sportscar." Diana replied, as she opened the door and the two of them walked to Diana's car. After waving to the embassy guards it only took Diana about 15 minutes to arrive at the hotel, take advantage of the valet, and inside the hallway to the ballroom to check in for the tea party.

*****Back at the hotel*****

Bernice took a glance at her reflection in the mirror. Her chocolate hair was left down and was straightened, and the tiara the only decoration in her hair. Bernice then took the time to add nude eyeshadow and lipstick on her face. Satisfied, Bernice twirled herself around in front of the mirror to take stock of her outfit. The tiara and onyx jewelry reflected off the light and brought a sheen to her outfit for the day. Bernice then took the time to make sure that her strappy heels were all buckled in just right. After making a few affirmations in front of the mirror, Bernice blew a kiss to her reflection before leaving the bathroom.

Taking one last look at her room, Bernice grabbed her small purse from the chair by the bed before going to the shared living room and noticed that Deborah was finishing a conversation on the screen. "Wait! Wait! Don't hang up! Is that Devin?" Bernice asked, rushing to the screen.

A chuckle was heard on the other side as Bernice made it to the camera. "Duke Devin. Did you really think you'll call and I won't say hello? Is that any way you treat your ruling monarch?" Bernice said, smiling at her friend's husband.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I just wanted to check on my wife and on my ruler." Devin smiled. Devin was one of the few people that Bernice trusted in the Royal Court. Devin was just a year older than Bernice and Deborah—but the three were nearly inseparable throughout their childhood. "I'm glad that you made it to Earth safely. Everything is still going well on Cetrac, so just enjoy your working vacation and make sure that Deborah stays in one piece."

"You mean that Deborah should make sure that I stay in one piece," Bernice replied with a smile. "Go on, go back to taking care of the kingdom until we come back. Tell everybody that I miss them, and I look forward to coming back home soon."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Devin said with a smile and a bow before ending the conversation. Deborah shook her head as the screen disappear back into the ceiling.

"Really, Bernice, really?" Deborah said, smiling. "You know that you don't have to be in every conversation with me and my husband."

"It's my duty as the Royal Third Wheel to insert myself in your conversations. Send me a guy to distract all my free time and I'll leave your conversations alone." Bernice commented. "Anyway, let's go downstairs to the tea."

"Yes, your majesty," Deborah replied as they left the room and made sure the door was locked thoroughly. They took the elevator downstairs and took a left at the lobby to make it to the ballroom where the tea was held. Once they arrived at the ballroom, a clerk greeted them. Deborah handed the clerk both ids, so he could scan where they were sitting this time. The clerk handed both ids back before speaking with a smile.

"Your Highness, Princess Bernice and Her Excellency, Duchess Deborah, you are sitting at the table of honor in the front, today. Please allow me a few moments to get an escort to your table." The clerk waved a server to approach the table. "Elliot, please take Princess Bernice and Duchess Deborah from Cetrac to the Honors Table." Elliot nodded before turning to Bernice and Deborah.

"Your Majesty, Your Excellency," Elliot said bowing before straightening up. "Please follow me to your table. Welcome to the Full Tea party."

Deborah and Bernice both smiled at Elliot and took an arm each. The three walked through the ballroom, before finally reaching their table in the front. Elliot introduced Deborah and Bernice to each person already at the table. Bernice and Deborah were introduced to Queen Leal and Princess Elane of Rareh as well as the ruling Duchesses Anise and Zoyane from Lanole. Then they were seated at the end of the table. Bernice and Deborah thanked Elliot before enjoying the tea that Elliot poured in their cups to get them ready for the party. A few moments later, Allura was guided to the table and was introduced to everybody before taking her seat next to Princess Bernice.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Allura." Princess Bernice said, once Allura was settled. "The news about your planet and Voltron are well known on my planet."

"Thank you, Princess Bernice. It's an honor to meet a fellow monarch who is strengthening her allies as well. You have done some outstanding diplomatic work and I can only hope that I would be anywhere close to your skill."

"Don't sell yourself short, Allura. You have great skills as well." Deborah complimented. Before they could say another thing, their hostess for the afternoon finally entered the room. Their hostess stood at 5'5", had straight black hair, a peach skin tone, had narrow blue eyes, a Celestial-shaped nose, and a slim mouth. As she walked to her seat at the honors table, she introduced herself as Space Marshal Graham's daughter, Yesenia. She also curtsied to all the royal guests, including Allura and Bernice before making her way to the small podium at the center of the table.

"Good afternoon, everybody." Yesenia started, grabbing everyone's attention to the front. "I'm honored to serve as your hostess for our full tea today. As leaders, co-leaders, consorts, or elects, it can be a little lonely without being around other women who know what we go through. My mother started this tradition after my father, Space Marshal Graham started his tenure as the highest-ranking military official in the Alliance. She noticed how it was hard it was for ladies in leadership to connect with others, so she started serving tea in the beginning and it eventually was added to the formal celebrations as time went on. I started taking over the duties of hosting full tea after my mother's unfortunate death a few years ago. This is my last tea to host and I wanted to have the largest one ever before the celebrations next week." Yesenia went on to speak about how the tradition of tea was started on Earth in the British Isles. After speaking on the history of tea, Yesenia spoke about how having a network of women supporting each other makes a large difference in public and private living. Finally, spoke about how she wanted to not only honor the women sitting with her at the table but several others in the room.

When Yesenia finished her speech, the tea was brought to every table and was served to each guest personally. After tea service started, the wait staff came forth with three-tiered trays of food. On the bottom of every tray was four types of sandwiches with the crust off and cut into pieces: Tomato-Cheddar, Smoked Salmon-Cucumber, Roasted Vegetable-Goat cheese, and Cream Cheese and jelly. The middle tray was filled with the choice of cinnamon or almond scones. The top tray was filled with lemon bars for the finale. After the first cups of tea were finished, the second cups of tea were served. Allura, Bernice, and Deborah started to talk again with Yesenia entering the conversation a few times to ensure that her guests were enjoying themselves.

"So, I hear that you are not only the ruling monarch of Arus—but a Voltron pilot as well?" Bernice asked Allura. "How do manage to balance both roles? I have a hard time being the heir to the throne and humanitarian work."

"It's hard, but I have help. When I'm in Blue lion, I focus on fighting and defense. When I am in my office or in meetings, I focus on ruling. My Royal Advisor Coran helps with diplomatic and political issues, while Commander Keith helps with the defense and security of Arus. Without them, I wouldn't be able to handle everything." Allura finished. "I heard about how you weave humanitarian efforts and political stabilization together—it's such a unique twist on diplomacy."

"Thank you. I noticed that sometimes the two usually run together. It also allowed me to build up allies and resolve rivalries quicker than sending a force of soldiers." Bernice replied.

"And it keeps our treasury healthier," Deborah stated. Before another word could be spoken, their hostess spoke again at the podium.

"I hope that the tea and the snacks are satisfactory for everyone. Before we start honoring the women sitting with me, I wanted to recognize a few ladies sitting among you in the crowd." Yesenia chose several women and handed each one a special gift bag. A few minutes later, she introduced Diana and spoke about her parents' background before speaker about why she chose to honor Diana. "It's hard to find individuals that have a heart for all explorers—whether active or retired, no matter how they are discharged from their service. She is one of the first contractors we call when it comes to mental or behavioral health when explorers separate from the service. I'm pleased to finally have the opportunity to honor Diana." Yesenia finished, and the room burst in applause as Diana came up to the front to receive a hug from Yesenia and her special gift bag. Yesenia and Diana shared a hug before whispering to each other before Diana walked back to her seat. The honored guests were finally introduced to the crowd. After the introductions were made, each one made a short speech as the tables were being bussed.

Allura made a quick speech and personally made sure to thank several people for Voltron's success. She pointed out how coalitions, alliances, and ally-building are keys to achieve and maintain peace. Allura also pointed out that she's excited about the future and hope that Arus' restoration process would be as successful as achieving peace. Bernice made a quick speech as well dwelling on how humanitarian efforts and diplomacy can work together to maintain peace and stabilize political situations without draining a nation's treasuries while promoting productive relationships. As Bernice was finishing her speech, a tablemate of Diana's and a few other people stood up from their seats and approached the front. Once Bernice was finished and sat down, the small group made it to the podium along with Yesenia.

"Hello, everybody! My name is Misse Uten and I'm the niece of Sky Marshal Wade. I was given the honor to be on the planning committee for the tea. The committee wanted to end the tea on a special note since today would be the last time Yesenia will host an official formal tea party. The committee is a close-knit group and it's hard for us to say goodbye to Yesenia and her talents in putting together this tea as well as some of the other events. So, behind your back, we came together and pull together not only this wonderfully unique gift bag…" Misse personally gave Yesenia the large gift bag before continuing. "We also wanted to give you a token of our sincerest thanks and best wishes for the future." Misse then personally gave Yesenia a large frame filled with a plaque, a certificate, a picture of the committee and a small gavel. Misse and Yesenia hugged for a few moments before Yesenia took the podium for one last time.

"I just want to personally thank the tea committee for all its work and I will definitely miss our sessions together. I also want to thank you all for the nice gifts, especially this beautifully made frame. At the end of the day, the full tea is only as successful as everyone makes it—from the event staff to the guests to the committee members, this is only possible with all of us in it together. The full tea is much like our Alliance because everybody works together its success keeps standing. I wish everybody a great evening and I hope to see you in the festivities coming up." Yesenia finished with the crowd applauding one last time. With the end of the tea party, people started moving about.

Allura looked to see if Diana was ready to move but noticed that she was talking with somebody at her table and it appeared that it would last a while. Smiling, Allura looked back to Bernice as she whispered something to Deborah and she left the table. Bernice smiled back to Allura before they started to speak again.

"I'm sorry about that, Allura. I was just giving some instructions to Deborah. I wanted her to speak with some of our allies on my behalf. I don't know where I'll be without Deborah." Allura nodded her understanding before Bernice continued. "I know that this tea party is over, but I enjoyed our conversations and I wondered if you had any plans later this evening?"

"I enjoyed our conversations as well. As far I as I know, I don't have any plans this evening."

"That's splendid! The few times I've been on Earth, I found one activity that I absolutely love to do. Are you familiar with miniature golf?"

"Yes, somewhat. You use a club to hit a small white ball into a hole some feet away—sometimes there are obstacles, right?"

"That's correct. Would you like to play a few games and share more about our worlds?" Bernice asked.

"That would be wonderful!" Allura replied. "How do you want to meet? At the Arusian Embassy, your Embassy, or at the course?"

"I'm staying here since we don't have an embassy at Cape Canaveral just yet. Our embassy is in New York—but I would love to visit your Embassy." Bernice looked at her watch to see that it was 17:00 in the afternoon. "Would 19:00 be a good time?" Bernice asked. Allura checked her watch and noticed that it was 17:00 on Earth's 24-hour clock.

"That would be perfect. I don't know the address of our Embassy—" Allura started, before noticing that both Diana and Deborah were heading towards the table. "But it looks like my childhood friend, Countess Diana is here, and she can share the address with us." Allura finished with a smile as Diana and Deborah arrived at the table. "Countess Diana Smythe-Williams, this is Her Royal Highness Princess Bernice from Cetrac. Princess Bernice, this is Countess Diana Smythe-Williams of Davi-Smythe in Arus. She grew up on Earth and she is the daughter of our current Ambassador and the niece of my Royal Advisor."

"Your Majesty, it's an honor," Diana said, after giving the princess a quick curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Countess." Princess Bernice replied with a smile. "It seems that you have met Duchess Deborah, my most trusted friend. Would you be interested in joining us for a few rounds of miniature golf later, as well?"

"It'll be my pleasure, Your Majesty," Diana replied. "How are we meeting?"

"Deborah and I would meet you at your Embassy. All I need is an address." Bernice said as she gave her watch to Diana. Diana smiled as she entered the address into Bernice's watch. "It's all set then. I'll see you ladies at 19:00." Diana hated using the 24-hour clock to tell time and only used it when others refer to it for timekeeping.

"We'll see you at 19:00," Allura replied as they stood up from the table and joined their other friends. At the lobby of the hotel, Bernice and Allura shared a hugged before heading their separate ways. When Allura and Diana made it outside, the valet attendants rushed to get her car. Happy with their quick service, Diana gave the Valet a large tip before joining Allura in her sports car before driving back to her home. "That was a wonderful experience for me. How was your experience?"

"The experience was interesting," Diana replied. "Our table had a mix of officers, ambassadors, officers' wives, ambassadors' wives. Misse—Sky Marshal Wade's niece was also at my table to join me in our hodgepodge. Misse seems to friendly enough. We're meeting sometime next week during a break in activities for coffee. I hope that her uncle isn't going to use her to get an answer." Diana finished as she made a right turn on Space Coast Blvd.

Meanwhile, Bernice and Deborah were going to their suite upstairs by elevator. "So, Deborah, how did you enjoy the experience?"

"I found the tea enjoyable. Our conversation with Ms. Graham was interesting, but I enjoyed our conversation with Princess Allura. We can learn a lot from her and perhaps even apply some of what they do in Arus at Cetrac. I also enjoyed my conversation with Countess Diana."

"That's great. What about the leaders I asked you to check on?" Bernice asked. "Hopefully they understood that I originally planned to sit with them."

"They conversations went well. They understand and hope that throughout the week, we'll be able to spend time with them before going home." Deborah replied. "They all asked me to pass on their best wishes."

"Excellent," Bernice said as they left the elevator and took a right turn towards their suite. A few moments later, they arrived at their rooms. As they came in, Bernice personally checked every surface in the sitting room. "The sitting room is fine. Let's check our room, then we'll talk more about the tea party before getting ready to play some miniature golf!" Deborah nodded her head and went to check her room as Bernice checked her room. After they were finished, they met back in the living room and spoke about the other leaders that Deborah spoke with at the end of the tea. "Ok, to sum everything up either our allies need more aid, or they would like to start joint enterprises."

"That's correct, Bernice," Deborah said. "We better change for our ladies' night out at the miniature golf course." Deborah and Bernice stood up and went to their separate rooms to change into more comfortable clothes. Twenty-five minutes later, they met back up in the living room. Deborah decided to wear a green, sleeveless v-neck romper with green canvas sneakers as decided to wear her hair down. Bernice decided to change into a white sleeveless scoop neck top and white shorts with white canvas sneakers, her hair in a high ponytail with a circlet surrounding her forehead. Satisfied with their looks, Bernice and Deborah went downstairs to meet with their limo.

Bernice gave the limo driver the address to the Arusian Embassy and fifteen minutes later and they were inside the gate and in the driveway in front of the house. Deborah told the drive to stay in the driveway and that they should return with two more guests. The limo driver confirmed the instruction and the women left the limo. When Bernice and Deborah reached the door, the security guard greeted them and guided them to the large reception room, that doubled as a living room.

The living room was a long rectangular sized room and was divided into three sections: a reading section, a sitting section, and a media section. The reading section was to the far right and boasted of an oversized black couch, two matching black chairs, end tables with lamps and a coffee table in the middle. The reading section also had three small bookcases serving as a room boundary. The area was also accessorized with a large black rug. The sitting section also boasted of an oversized blue couch, two matching sofas, end tables with lamps and a coffee table in the middle, with a large blue area rug. The last section of the room was the media area. The media area had a white couch, two matching white chairs, three end tables, and a white area rug. On the was a large tv screen with an option to switch to either a communication mode or a computer mode. Bernice and Deborah decided to sit within the media area and was joined by Hyacinth, Coran, and the Voltron Force.

When the brief introductions were finished, Hyacinth shared that Coran will take over as Ambassador for Arus a couple of months after the celebrations. Bernice congratulated Coran and commented that she hopes to work with him closely once he's fully in office. Coran simply nodded and said that he was looking forward to meeting with his close allies as well as his other new colleagues soon. A few moments after that, Coran and Hyacinth left the room while the Voltron Force kept Bernice and Deborah company until Allura and Diana joined them.

Bernice looked at the pilots and was amazed by how well they interacted with each other and pinpointed each pilot's personality. Bernice was impressed by how Keith demonstrated his leadership abilities and how the rest of the pilots looked to him for input occasionally. Bernice was amused with Lance's ability to engage both her and Deborah in conversation, while Deborah found his flirting annoying and told him she was married before Lance focused on regular conversation. Both Bernice and Deborah were impressed with Hunk's mechanical abilities and Pidge's technical abilities as they gave the Cetracians some solutions to their technological issues.

A few moments later, Allura and Diana stepped into the room and gained everybody's attention. Diana had her curls down and was wearing a maroon camisole top and black capris with maroon flats while Allura decided to wear a pink cap-sleeve v-neck shirt and pink capris with pink canvas shoes. Allura's hair was left down and she was also wearing her circlet as well. Allura, Diana, Bernice, and Deborah were complimenting their outfits while Keith and Lance were discretely checking out Diana and Allura. Diana assured Keith that she would make sure that they stay safe and promised that they would be back around 11. With a smile, the ladies left the building and into the limo for the quick ride to the miniature golf course.

Thirty minutes later and the foursome entered the course, paid for the first game as well as the clubs and the balls and started on the first 18 holes. Diana and Deborah decided to form one team, while Allura and Bernice formed the other team. Deborah flipped a coin and Bernice was going first. After missing the hole in the first shot, Allura tried her shot next and missed the hole. Diana and Deborah were successful and decided that they would move on to the next hole.

"I failed to mention, that Deborah is better at this than I am. Deborah and her husband play a similar game to this and they're almost as good as the pros." Bernice told Allura, before missing her next shot. "I still love playing it, though."

"Same here. I'm bad at this game. Give me a croquet set and I can play extremely well." Allura replied, before barely missing the hole again. The two princesses laughed again.

"Would it be ok if I ask you a question?" Bernice asked Allura as she finally sunk her ball into the hole. "A few years ago, we needed help and we didn't get it from the Alliance. How did you deal with it in Arus?" Bernice asked after Allura nodded her consent.

Allura tapped her ball with the club so the ball would finally make it into the hole. "I was bitter for a few moments but realized that as long as I survived, I would have a chance to bring my planet back. When the Voltron Force landed on Arus, I was so relieved. It didn't seem like a lot of hope at first glance, but when they pledge their help and started the Lions, it was the beginning of a new day for Arus. It's amazing what those five men did."

"Five?"

"We had another pilot, but he was gravely injured, and we didn't have the medical resources to heal him. We sent him over to Planet Ebb. We didn't see him again until we went to rescue some people from Doom. He's now staying on our sister planet Pollux. He's our reserve pilot."

Bernice tried her first shot at the next hole and missed again. "I was bitter for a while, but I still believe that somebody didn't want us to succeed. I understand that resources were spread thin, but I keep feeling that somebody doesn't like my planet."

Allura shook her head as she missed the hole with her first shot again. "I can understand that. At least you can admit it. You're going to the events, so you recognized that there's room for everybody."

"Right," Bernice said, as she tried her second shot and was pleased that the ball found its way into the hole. "But every so often, that feeling keeps coming up."

"I'm the same way, especially with the Voltron Force," Allura said. "I think that the feelings are coming back for me because I'm not sure how Sky Marshal Wade will proceed forward. Some people had bad experiences with him in the past. I don't have any bad experiences, but some pilots, as well as choice others, have." Allura finished, as her ball finally made it in the hole. Bernice and Allura looked to check on Diana and Deborah and found them laughing at the fact that they were struggling to get their balls past the windmill on Hole 4.

Bernice and Allura made their way to the third hole and shook their heads. "You know, our castles look nothing like that one," Bernice stated. "The castle at Cetrac has four pyramid-shaped buildings at the corners with parquets all around. In the middle is a large pyramid-shaped main building and that is where most of the rooms are located." Bernice hit her ball and it stopped by the moat. Smiling, Bernice looked up at Allura. "I'm getting better."

Allura tried her shot next and the ball stopped right next to Bernice's. Allura then shared with Bernice how the Castle of Lions is current looks. "Before that, my castle was like this one. We had all the traditional stuff because Arus was a traditional society with traditional values. The parquets with towers and the main center building. While restoring Arus, I hope to blend the best of the traditional with the best of modern day. Hopefully, I can ascend to the crown without having to get married." Allura said. "If I can, I'll be able to marry for love."

"I see. I have the same issue." Bernice stated. "I'm trying to get the rule changed for me as well, but I haven't been successful yet. I'll be a princess until marriage or in 6 years. I haven't found someone I feel attracted enough for that." Bernice hit her ball and it made up the castle ramp and rolled out the other side and into the hole behind the castle. "It seems that all the guys have ulterior motives."

"I can understand. That was my fear, too." Allura said, as she hit her ball and it followed the same course as Bernice's ball. "I have who I want and love. He's not a prince or noble…but he done so much for my planet and even saved me so many times. He's worthy." Bernice and Allura reached down for their balls and headed towards the fourth hole.

"Would that be Commander Keith, by chance?" Bernice asked, before hitting her ball. Her ball went past the windmill and stopped short of the hole. She smiled as she noticed that Deborah and Diana shared a high five after finally getting across the windmill.

"How did you know?" Allura asked. "Is it that obvious?" Bernice shook her head yes. "Yes, it's him. We've been having our affair for a year. I hope that we can make it public. We spoke about it last night and we didn't come to a full agreement yet." Allura said. "I say make it public. He said wait a little longer." Allura hit her ball and managed to hit it past the windmill on her first try—but still shy of the hole. Bernice and Allura joined Diana and Deborah as they joked about how long it took them to get past the windmill.

"I hate that windmill," Diana said with a smile as her ball sunk into the hole next. Everybody followed and went to the next hole. For the rest of the evening, Diana and Deborah continued to go through their holes quickly, with Allura and Bernice trailing behind. Bernice and Allura continued to share their experiences and advice with each other from things ranging from relationships to handling kingdom business to their closest friends and advisors. After finishing two games, they took an extended break and ate a late dinner of burgers, fries, and shakes. When they returned from the break, everybody started the next game quickly. After playing another 2 games, the women returned to the Arusian Embassy to find angry two pilots waiting for them at the door.

"Do you ladies have any idea what time it is?" Keith asked Allura and Diana, relieved that they were safe and unharmed. "It is 23:15. In addition, nobody thought to give us a call." Lance nodded in agreement as he continued to stare at Diana

"I apologize, Commander Keith. It was my fault. We enjoyed ourselves thoroughly and I promise to return your Princess and Diplomat's daughter back on-time when we next meet." Bernice said with a smile. "It's wonderful to have such wonderful pilots who care for you, Princess Allura and Lady Diana."

"You can say, that, Princess Bernice," Allura replied. "Until we meet again, have a wonderful night!"

"Have a wonderful night, Princess Bernice and Duchess Deborah," Diana said in closing with a smile, ignoring the furious look on Lance's face. Bernice and Deborah waved to their new friends as the limo went down the driveway. On the way back to the hotel, Bernice and Deborah shared how much they enjoyed their new company and looked forward to meeting them again soon.

*****Present, The Void*****

"And, so that's how I met Princess Allura. And Diana to a certain extent." Bernice finished telling her story.

"So where is Deborah?" Ethel asked.

"Right now, I have no idea," Bernice replied. "I sent her on a support mission before I was on my way to the now interrupted diplomatic trip. I hope that everything is still holding still and that Deborah is holding things down on Cetrac.

"That has to bite," Cheryl replied. "Are you sure that Deborah is supporting you? I mean is she one—" Chery started as she pointed to the small group. "of us?"

"She didn't join, but she was helping as an undercover sympathizer," Bernice said. "At least, I believe she was."

"We'll figure that out later," Diana said as she hugged Bernice. "But for right now, who want to go next?"


	4. Ethel

Beginner's Resistance

Chapter 4: Ethel

Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Alex, and Cheryl are my original characters.

"I'll go next," Ethel said, as she stretched her arms and legs. "I'll tell you how I met Keith. It happened a few days before the big celebration ceremony. At that time, my jewelry store was located inside the mall closest to Galaxy Headquarters. My business was profitable enough to have a large store and cater to both regular and custom sales. That day started as an ordinary day."

***Canaveral Galleria five years ago***

"That sounds great, Gretchen. All you must do is finish your deliveries and you're free for the rest of the day. I'll be here at the shop for the rest of the day." Ethel said into the telephone as she noticed the newsflash about the upcoming heatwave this week. Shaking her head, Ethel focused back on the log of delivery orders. This has been one of the busiest weeks she had at her jewelry business. Normally rushes would happen during holidays, but it seems people are coming from across the galaxy for the celebrations during the week. It's just the beginning of the week and it was already hectic for her staff.

Sighing, Ethel looked up to see the remainder of her sales staff working the floor helping customers select the perfect jewelry for several occasions. It doesn't hurt being one of the official jewelers for both the political and military branches in the Galaxy. The jewelry items featured in the front half of the store was the bulk designs and meant for just about anyone to buy and enjoy—while the items in the back half of the store served as the custom jewelry showroom and were usually reserved for official business as well as selective clientele. It wasn't long before her sales staff was busy, and Ethel decided to hit the sales floor to help.

While Ethel was making her way into the busy fray of the sales floor, Keith and Lance were making their way into the store from the mall concourse. "I'll have to say that I would never thought I would find myself in a jewelry store. Much less a jewelry store with you." Lance said once they fully entered the store. "And a crowded one at that."

"With everything happening this week, jewelry seems to be in high demand," Keith replied, as he started to walk towards one of the cases of jewelry. "I'm looking for something unique for Allura. It has to be the perfect set for her—ring, necklace, and earrings. Something that screams our past and present with a hope for the future."

"That sounds good and all…" Lance started looking around the concourse to see if he could find a more interesting store in the concourse. A few seconds later, Lance smiled as he noticed Diana entering the mall concourse and within his view. Diana was wearing a pair of black mid-thigh length shorts and a purple shirt with a pair of purple wedge sandals. "…but I found someone very interesting. I'll meet you at the food court in an hour. If you need me, Fearless Leader, you know how to call." Lance finished as he left the store and decided to follow Diana wherever she was heading towards. Keith watched as Lance stalked his prey and shook his head, before turning back to finish looking at the first case of jewelry.

"Some help he is," Keith muttered as he looked through the jewelry showcased throughout the room and felt like he was about to spiral into madness at the sheer number of gems, precious metals, and colors.

A few moments later, Ethel walked up to Keith. "Hello! My name is Ethel and welcome to Etacen. How can I help you today?" Keith turned around at the greeting and observed Ethel's appearance. In his eyes, Ethel appeared to be between 25 and 30 years old. She also was about 5'5" and Keith could tell that she had a pear-shaped body under her black sleeveless sheath dress. Ethel had an olive skin tone and her straight black hair was pulled away from her face. He also noticed that Ethel had a pair of unusually black eyes, a broad nose, and rosy lips to finish her features.

While Keith was observing Ethel's features, Ethel was observing Keith's features to get an idea of what he might be looking for jewelry wise. Keith had his hair freshly cut short, with the top being slightly messy. Keith's skin was tanned, and Ethel could tell from his black slacks and grey shirt that he had a lean, muscular frame. Ethel glanced at his facial features—blue eyes, thick eyebrows, square jaws, and Roman nose. His mannerism so far spoke military to her and she would guess that he was an officer to boot. Ethel would also guess that he was stationed in the far galaxy.

"Hello, my name is Keith Kogane. I'm looking for a jewelry set for a very special woman in my life." Keith replied and shook Ethel's offered hand.

"What sort of set are you looking for Keith?" Ethel asked.

"Basically ring, necklace, and earrings or bracelet," Keith replied. "If you have a full set assembled, that would be great."

"I see, Keith. Let's walk towards the sets case." Ethel said, extending her hand deeper in the store. Ethel and Keith started walking towards the back of the showroom. "Just to let you know, we have a special sale going on in honor of Celebration Week. Everything is 25% off. The sale is stackable for Alliance diplomats and Garrison servicemembers who already receive 25% off." Ethel added before stopping at the set case. Before Ethel could suggest, one of her salesclerks walked up to Ethel. The clerk whispered in Ethel's ear before Ethel responded back in a whisper. Sighing, Ethel turned back to Keith. "May I be excused for a few moments? I'm going to assist my salesperson for a few moments and I'll be back. Look through these sets to shape an idea and we'll go from there." Keith nodded his head positively as Ethel walked to her salesclerk.

"Hello, I'm Ethel and I'm the owner of the shop." Ethel introduced herself to the customer. "Let's see if I could override our register here so you can be charged the correct price." The customer smiled as Ethel started tapping on the screen a few times. Moments later, Ethel solved the issue and gave the customer an extra 5% off her purchase as a reward for patience. Smiling, Ethel allowed her salesclerk to finish the transaction and walked back towards Keith. "So, Keith, did you find anything you like to see in closer detail?"

"Not just yet. All the sets are beautiful." Keith replied. "I want something that compares to her beauty and symbolizes not only my love but our history and a hope for the future."

"Sounds like a very special woman," Ethel said, thoughtfully, observing Keith as he looked through the sets again. "If I could have a brief background of your love, I can narrow everything to a few sets. Can you tell me a little of your shared history with her and your present?"

"That's an interesting story of its own." Keith started. "I'm stationed in the Denubian Galaxy. When my team first arrived, she was one of the first people we met. She helped us find our robots and trusted her planet's safety to us before joining us in the skies. She then helped us defeat her people's enemy. Now we're here for the celebrations this week and I wanted to give her a special betrothal gift. We haven't announced our relationship, so an engagement would be a surprise to some of the people around us."

"That's a very interesting story," Ethel answered thoughtfully. "What is her favorite color as well as your favorite color?"

"Her absolute favorite color is blue, and my favorite is black," Keith replied. "It's also the colors of our ships."

"That's great, I'm able to narrow down most of the choices here," Ethel said. Ethel glanced at the sales floor and was amazed that her staff was able to handle to hectic sales rush and were replenishing the sales cases for the next customers coming in. Ethel focused back on Keith and the task before them. She guided Keith down further the case to where her colorful jewelry sets were located. The first set she showed Keith was a set of black pearl necklace with sapphire pendant, with matching bracelet and earrings. The second set she featured was a necklace, bracelet, and ring set made with mixed black opal and blue diamonds. The third set was a set filled with black and blue diamonds with a combination of choker/necklace, bracelet, ring, and earrings.

As Keith took his time looking at each set, he complimented the beauty of each set—appraising their uniqueness and how each set tied into the themes of their past and present. "I love all of the designs," Keith told Ethel when she asked which set he loved the most. Suddenly, they could hear a special report coming from the TV Ethel had in a corner of the showroom.

"Good Afternoon! This is Cecil Post-Thunder with WGGG. We are on site of the press conference between the outgoing Space Marshal Graham and with Sky Marshal Wade who would be taking over the reins of the Galaxy Garrison. This is expected to be Space Marshal Graham's final press conference as the head of Garrison. The press conference should start in the next few minutes and is focused primarily as the last major update on the transitions and some of the expectations for the future. One detail we noticed is that the post of Space Marshal would be discontinued and Sky Marshal now being the highest position within Garrison. Hopefully, we have an answer for the question of why the change among others."

"It's because he hasn't spent years in space," Ethel said under her breath. "Hopefully he doesn't disrupt what the Alliance has so far." Keith stared at Ethel, in shock over Ethel's muttered feelings about Wade. "I'm sorry about that Keith. I know that he's your new boss and I'm just repeating what I heard from other sources." Ethel said in an attempt to recover.

"It's fine, Ethel," Keith said. "He's not very popular within most circles."

"I'll be careful all the same. You never know who's listening."

"You have a good point, there." Keith agreed, looking at the jewelry sets, waiting to hear more about the press conference. All though all three sets were beautiful to behold, but Keith felt like something was missing. Sighing he looked at the sets one last time. As Keith finished looking at the first set and decided it had its merit, the press conference started with the sound of the Galaxy Alliance anthem—the song they often pretended to hear as the background music when they get ready to form Voltron. When the anthem ended, Keith looked at the second set closely, weighing it's pro and cons silently.

Ethel and Keith shared the same facial expressions as the press conference went on with Space Marshal Graham saying a quick speech before handing the microphone over to Marshal Wade. Marshal Wade continued with his speech, which at times both Keith and Ethel rolled their eyes. After Wade was finished with his speech, Keith looked at the last set, weighing how this set might work out. As Marshal Graham was answering questions from the crowd, Keith looked to see Wade's self-assured look on the screen. Finally, it was Wade's turn to answer questions about the future.

"So, Sky Marshal Wade, what are your plans for the missions in the far galaxy—like the Denubian Galaxy? Are you planning to expand the team located on Arus or call them back since Doom has been defeated and the planets in that area are in the process of recovering?"

"That's a great question," Wade answered back. "With things settling in the Denubian Galaxy, we can focus on other areas and strengthen our allies in other areas. I'm still detailing a plan that would most likely involve Arus' Voltron Force in one form or fashion."

"Over my dead body. We're permanently based on Arus and it will stay with the Arusians." Keith said under his breath.

"Commander Keith Kogane has done a great job in that quadrant and I could use his expertise in other areas and I would also like to personally study how Voltron works. That's a lot of power in so few hands."

"You can't just go and claim a world's treasure as your own," Ethel muttered, as she shook her head. Looking around the store, Ethel checked to see if her customers were watching the press conference. The remaining customers slowly moved about the store with the salesclerks going about their business. "Well, Commander, have you made a decision yet?"

"To be honest, Ethel, I like all the sets, but it seems that they are lacking a little something. I can't place my finger on it, but its missing something." Keith said, looking at the press conference and relieved that the conference was over.

"Commander, these sets are some of the designs from a few local artists. I have some custom made pieces in the back that would be perfect for your love. I designed them, myself." Ethel said. "And we can talk freely. If you would follow me." Keith nodded and followed Ethel to the door leading to the special showroom. After turning the lights on, Keith was amazed by all the beautifully made pieces available. "Welcome to my custom design studio," Ethel said with a large smile.

"Wow! It looks like a treasure room here." Keith replied, shocked at all the jewelry in the room, especially some of the official Alliance and Garrison jewelry within.

"It helps when you're one of the official jewelers for Alliance and Garrison." Ethel pridefully replied. "And the set I want to show you is near the back." Ethel guided Keith towards the set she just finished a few days ago. "I finished this set a few days ago and I think it's the perfect set for your lover." At the table, Ethel took out a case and the contents made Keith speechless.

Inside the box was a Chain Maille set—necklace, earrings, bracelet, and a ring. The ring was made in shape of a flower with a small blue sapphire in the center with small black diamonds woven in the rings and bounded together by platinum chain links. The earrings were both a flower each and copied the same pattern as the ring. The bracelet followed the pattern with the flowers looping around to circle around the wrist. The necklace had the same flower motif—the diamonds and the sapphires were larger with platinum loops connecting the right flowers to the left flowers. At the v of the flowers, were a couple of links before a large sapphire heart pendant completed the design. The set was perfect and exactly what he was looking for—links to the past, present, and future. "It's perfect Ethel!" Keith finally managed to say.

"That's great, Commander!" Ethel said as she closed the box. "Did you want me to wrap it? Wrapping is complimentary."

"No, wrapping isn't needed," Keith said, smiling as he thought how Allura would love the set. "You don't happen to have a tiara, circlet, or diadem to go with it?"

"Funny you mentioned it, Commander. I did draw a design for a matching tiara. I still have plenty of the platinum, diamonds, and sapphires left. I can have the tiara ready by Wednesday, in time for the ball and personally deliver it myself." Ethel replied with a smile. "And I'll add the tiara into the set for free. It's the least I can do for one of Arus' heroes."

"Are you Arusian by chance?" Keith asked as Ethel made a few notes.

"My parents were Arusians and met at the headquarters during Flight Academy. They were eventually stationed here on Earth." Ethel replied. "We used to visit Arus once a year during the summers while I was growing up and when Zarkon attacked Arus we couldn't visit any longer. My parents worked under Marshal Wade and they mysteriously died during their last mission. I stayed with another expat family until I could make my own decisions as an adult—studied gems and started my own jewelry business." Ethel shared. "Personally, I think that Wade was trying to get rid of my parents. I think he felt threatened that either one would be able to take over his position. Ambassador Smythe-Williams did all she could to make sure that my life was bearable and was my first major client!"

"Hmm. So, you don't trust Marshal Wade much." Keith said. Ethel nodded her head.

"Nope. I'm dreading him overseeing Garrison, but there's nothing much I could do. I already sent my feelings about this promotion and my warnings were ignored." Ethel said. "Maybe I should have joined the Garrison when I was younger." Keith simply nodded his answer. "As a valued vendor and child of Garrison heroes, I'm attending the ball and some of the other celebrations this week."

"You're coming to celebrations for the Lions, right?"

"I sure am," Ethel said with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's great. It'll be Arus' time to be in sun." Keith said as they walked back towards the front of the store. "I forgot, how much will the set be?"

"Well, Commander—this is a custom set, but I'll lower the price for you since you're a hero on two worlds I'll have a special price for you." Ethel stopped at the door that led to the main showroom. "With the combined discounts for Garrison personnel and sale, it would be half off. But since you're the famous Commander Keith, I'll add another discount. Instead of having to pay 10,000 credits—just give me 2500 credits."

"I couldn't," Keith said. "I can pay full price with no issues. I've been saving a lot of my salary from Garrison and could easily afford more."

Ethel opened the door to the main showroom. "I insist, Commander. Allow me to serve you instead and you get to enjoy this special price. You freed Arus. Allow me to become somewhat of a blessing to you." Ethel walked to a register and entered in her special code, so she could override the price. A few taps later, Keith was handing her his debit card. With a smile, Ethel printed the receipt and placed the set and tiara slip into the bag softly before handling it to Keith. "Here you are, Commander. Your receipt is in the bag. I should have the tiara completed and delivered by noon Wednesday. Would you like me to deliver it to your hotel or to the Arusian Embassy?"

"The Arusian Embassy would be fine," Keith replied. "There should be someone there to receive the package if I'm not there."

"Yes, sir," Ethel said. "It's been a pleasure Commander Keith. Please feel free to use my services in the future—whether for business or personal." Ethel handed Keith her business card.

"Thank you, Ethel. Have a great day and I hope you enjoy the celebrations this week." Ethel nodded as Lance entered the store with a large smile and his new leather jacket—with the sleeves rolled up. "And you, too, handsome," Ethel called out to Lance with a smile. Keith held in his laugh when Lance rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Lance said. "And what did you get Allura?"

"For me to find out and for you never to know," Keith replied with a smile, which made Lance frown. "If you didn't bail on me, you would already know what I'm getting her."

"Really, Keith, really?" Lance stated as they left the store under Ethel's admiring glance of the young heroes leaving her store.

****The Void, Present***

"And that's how I got to meet Commander Keith," Ethel said, finishing her story. "And my first glance at Lance. In fact, Lance better come to me for his jewelry needs whenever he decides to settle down."

"When hell freezes over comes to mind," Diana answered. "He avoids jewelry stores like there's no tomorrow."

"You'll be surprised, Diana," Ethel replied with a smile. "Even rogues find time to settle down if given the chance."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Anyway…so, that's how you were able to get some of your information. Jewelry store. Did you design their Voltcoms and our special bangles?" Diana asked just loud enough for their group to hear.

"I wish I could claim the Voltcoms as my work—but no. The bangles, however, I did have a part in. Thanks for smuggling the newest design in. Hopefully, we'll have the chance to use them soon." The group nodded their agreement.

"Your story was a little bit interesting," Bernice said.

"It's ok," Ethel said, stretching her arms. "So, this leaves Alex and Cheryl."

"Who's up next?"


	5. Cheryl

Beginner's Resistance

Chapter 5: Cheryl and Pidge

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Alex, and Cheryl are my original characters.**

"I'll go next," Cheryl said, moving to the center of the group. "So, my contact was Pidge. I know that everybody thinks their contact is so cool—but Pidge is really, really cool."

"I disagree with that statement, Lance is not cool," Diana said smiling as she crossed her arms. "He has some major explaining to do when I see him next time. Now that I know where some of those crazy stories come from."

"I don't believe that all, Diana," Cheryl said, rolling her eyes. "Can I start my story?"

"By all means," Diana said, waving her hand in invitation.

"So, anyway, I met Pidge the day before the Graduation ceremony at the Flight Academy. I just finished all my final exams for System Engineering and Pidge spoke to our group earlier in the morning and sharing some of his expertise in the field and how sometimes you have to do things on the fly. So, after going through graduation practice, I ran to the music store, so I can finally practice freely. The best place to get musical stuff is at Notecity. Imagine my surprise when I met Pidge there."

*****Five years ago at Notecity, Cape Canaveral*****

"Hey, Cheryl! I haven't seen you in a long time." Persephone greeted Cheryl. "You're about to graduate, right?"

"Tomorrow morning!" Cheryl said. At 18, Cheryl Jackson is going to be the youngest systems engineering graduate in her class. Not only was Cheryl's age made her different from most of her classmates—but her physical looks as well. Cheryl was 5'4" with a rich dark brown skin tone, hazel eyes, medium-framed, full nose, and lips were a contrast in a sea of taller and fairer classmates. What set Cheryl aside from her fellow students was with her intellectual talent—she was first in systems engineering and was 4th in her graduating class. "I'm done with the educational torture and now it's time to actually do something."

"Welcome to the grown-up world. No kids allowed." Persephone said with a smile. "I'll tell you what, pick what you want from here and I'll add a special graduate discount for you."

"Thanks!" Cheryl said as she continued to her favorite section, the guitar station. Cheryl has been suffering from a guitar withdrawal since her last guitar mysteriously disappeared after winter break. So, Cheryl saved every cent she could all term long to save up for a new guitar to play with. Notecity had the largest selection of guitars available in Cape Canaveral and all the string musicians from across the region usually make the trip here first. "What should I get? Electric, bass, or acoustic?" Cheryl muttered to herself as she made her first round around the guitar display. "If I get an electric, I have to keep it charged up. If I get a bass, I have to get used to deep beats and I'm not really into that right now. Acoustic is play anywhere, anytime." Cheryl thought to herself, making her second round around the guitar selection. "You know, I'm going to do it big—I'll get an acoustic guitar this time." Cheryl decided and moved over to the acoustic guitar section.

"Hi, Cheryl! I'm guessing that you want to finally try out an acoustic guitar, huh?" Ares asked. Ares was the residential guitar specialist—and one of the main reasons why the guitar section was so legendary. Ares played professionally with several popular musicians and could virtually play any genre of music imaginable—even the intensive Renaissance classical music. Ares also offered personal lessons which were extremely coveted, and he often used a lottery system to enroll new students.

"Yes. My electric guitar mysteriously disappeared during the winter term break. I had to save all I could for a new one, so my first acoustic guitar is going to be a graduation present to myself." Cheryl replied.

"Congrats! I'm going to know another musically-inclined Systems Engineer." Ares replied. "The last one I knew was Pidge. I'm surprised he hasn't made here to the store yet. I know he's not much of a guitarist—since he leans more to the keyboard anyway. Musically inclined engineers tend to be best one engineers."

"It's not proven—"

"Bahh. Sometimes you just have to use common sense and logic." Ares said, interrupting. "But let's find you a guitar that will work out with you. I know you're an advanced player, so we'll probably go to one of the higher-end guitars. And since you're used to electric, let's get you one of those acoustic-electric ones with a cutaway—it'll make your transition easier. What kind of sound are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for more a balance of volume, tone, and comfort—and something that could work with my body frame," Cheryl replied. "I want a rich sound, too. Since I'm going acoustic, I would probably for a six-string—12 string is too bluesy-folksy."

"You'll need a natural wood one with six strings, then. If you want balance, you may want to try an Ovangkol or Spruce." Ares replied, as she took Cheryl to the proper section and pulled one of the guitars out for her to try out. While Cheryl was going through the process of selecting her new guitar, Pidge was finally dropped off by Hunk. Hunk promised to pick up Pidge in about two hours.

"That'll be fine, Hunk. It'll probably take me that long to make a selection." Pidge said as he waved to the taller man as he pulled off in one of the borrowed cars from the embassy. Pidge looked at his green outfit on his shorter frame, then back to the door. With a large smile, Pidge walked into Notecity, ready to explore his next musical discovery.

"Pidge Stoker!" Persephone greeted. "It's been years! You could at least write from Arus sometime. I tell you my customers have no love for the owner of their favorite music store." Pidge chuckled from Persephone's greeting. "And don't tell me that Arus is too far. It's not like you're on the SS Explorer going everywhere but home."

"You have a point. I'll do better." Pidge replied.

"Ok, since it's you. I'll tell you what, once you get everything you want, I'll give you the ultra-exclusive friends and family discount for you. It's better than your Alliance discount." Persephone promised. "And you already know if you can't find me at the counter to look for me, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Pidge said, before walking towards the DJ equipment section in the back. As Pidge walked past the guitar section, he noticed that Ares was personally working with an Academy cadet select her guitar. "Maybe when I'm finished going through the DJ section, I'll be able to speak with him," Pidge said to himself as he continued to the DJ section. When he arrived, he let out a large "Alright!" before briskly walking to the clearance side first. Pidge did some research for his newest DJ equipment. His original set was destroyed on the way to Arus and the other sets never seem to make it past the Middle Galaxy—Pidge was about to believe there was a conspiracy against him DJing in the future. After a few moments, Pidge walked over to the other parts of the DJ section before he finally found a set he liked—a portable DJ table that could be packed and unpacked to a full-length table if needed. The set also included speakers and was able to play all the older media like cassettes, CDs, and vinyl records. "This is perfect!" Pidge said, as he took a box and put it under his arm. Satisfied with his selection, Pidge decided to go to the other section that was dear to his musical heart—the keyboard.

Meanwhile, back at the acoustic guitar aisle, Cheryl and Ares seem to finally decide on a guitar. "This is perfect, Ares! I can't stop playing with it." Cheryl replied. "And it's within my budget, too!"

"That's great. I'm happy when my customers are happy." Ares replied with a smile. "So, is this all you're getting today?"

"I'm not sure yet. I know that I'm going to get some sheet music for sure." Cheryl replied. "I also want to look at the keyboards. Who knows, I might walk out of here with two instruments."

"Awesome," Ares replied. "I'll add a case for your guitar and have it waiting for you at the front counter. I'll put your name on it."

"Thanks, Ares!"

"You're welcome. Hope that you enjoy the guitar—and don't be a stranger. I'm thinking about starting a composing class if you're interested. Keep your eyes out for updates. With this guitar, you're going to want to make your own beautiful music!"

"Thanks for the confidence. Right now, my music doesn't seem to make any sense." Cheryl said as she walked towards the keyboard section. A few minutes later, Cheryl in the keyboard section. Before she learned how to play the guitar, Cheryl was taught how to play the piano. The first type of keyboards Cheryl spent time browsing through were the ones that resembled electric pianos with a wide range of instrumental sounds. Cheryl used to practice her piano skills on keyboards like these for a couple of hours at a time—especially if she was confused or under stress. Cheryl finally stopped at the latest Kurzweil upright keyboard and smiled. This was her dream keyboard with the frame similar to a spinet piano but with all the technology updates even a technical genius like herself could appreciate.

As Cheryl was admiring every feature of the keyboard, she didn't hear Ares and Pidge coming up behind her. "Hey, Cheryl! I want you to meet somebody!" Ares said loudly. Cheryl startled for a few moments before turning around. Her jaw was nearly on the ground in surprise. Besides Ares' taller frame, was the man she saw earlier that day—it was Pidge, in the flesh!

"Wow! It's Pidge!" Cheryl said cheering for a second before her training kicked in. She immediately saluted Pidge before Pidge returned the salute.

"Easy now," Pidge said. "I'm nobody special."

"Just the best system engineer ever!" Cheryl replied. "I mean you are the Green Lion pilot—the best!"

Ares laughed. "Pidge, this is Cheryl Jackson. She's graduating from the Academy tomorrow morning. When I saw you, I knew that I had rush and introduce you to her. It's hard to find musically-inclined system engineers. And now I'm getting ignored." Ares said, as he slipped the DJ table from Pidge and walked to the counter so that Pidge would be free to move around the store.

"Nice to meet a fellow systems engineer," Pidge said as he stretched his hand out. Cheryl took his hand and returned the firm handshake. "So, what other music instruments do you play?"

"Just the piano/keyboard and guitar. And you?"

"The keyboard is my first choice—but I really prefer the DJ station and mix up sounds together," Pidge replied. "It helps relieve me from stress and frustration when things just won't run right."

"It's the same for me with the guitar," Cheryl replied. "I love the keyboard, true enough. I would probably love the keyboard more if I could ever compose something that makes sense enough to release out to the world."

"I feel the same way. That's why I like DJing and producing a little more. It's behind the scenes and you still get to reap some of the benefits."

"I'm ok with crowds, but I love system engineering more," Cheryl replied. "I don't mind playing the piano for a choir or as a background accompaniment for a group. Just not by myself."

"Too bad we can't just get a realistic hologram to cover our tracks," Pidge replied. "I love music, but Voltron is my heart." Cheryl smiled her understanding. "The keyboard you're looking at seem to have a lot of potential."

"It's great. I grew up with a similar model. I was taking piano lessons and I used to practice every day using it." Cheryl said. "It has just about every musical instrument sound programmed into it. It can make a plain piano piece come to life if you layer it right. The downside would be translating it to a beautiful composition for other instruments. With the right programming and a connection, you could translate and update songs to suit your needs."

"Yeah, Kurzweil is good for that," Pidge replied. "If I could hook it up to a DJ station, that would be perfect to make a holographic band."

"Actually, it's possible. I haven't attempted it, but there are several videos that highlight the latest attempts. It won't be too long before somebody successfully integrates them together at will." Cheryl replied.

"Who knows, it could be me."

"If it's you, let me know! I want to try it out!" Cheryl replied with a smile. "What brand do you like to use?"

"I'm a little more traditional so far—Yamaha is my favorite," Pidge said. "In fact, the best ones are actually on display here." Pidge pointed towards the keyboard. "If you come with me, I can point out the good features." Cheryl nodded and followed Pidge to the other keyboard. For about 15 minutes, Pidge pointed out all the features of the keyboard and the fact that he could connect it to the DJ station to import some sounds.

"But it doesn't have all the instruments out there," Cheryl replied.

"No, it doesn't. That's why your Kurzweil is cool. Complicated but cool." Pidge replied. "Almost as complicated as figuring out some of the nuances of Voltron."

"Hmm. Or the nuances to figure out what to put together in a program that could decide your future." Cheryl added. "After graduation, I'm assigned to the tech department here at Canaveral. Sky Marshal Wade thinks it's a great idea to push me into the sharks and come up with a new system for him—one for a machine he wants to work on. It's supposed to be something like the Lions."

"Oh, really?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah. It's not going to work since I don't know Voltron's systems." Cheryl replied. "I don't think I have the heart to copy that system. I would rather work from scratch. It's a challenge and I can put my stamp on it."

"Interesting," Pidge said, mentally filing what Cheryl just told him. "I wonder why he's so interested in Voltron?"

"A lot of people is interested in Voltron," Cheryl replied. "His? I couldn't tell you. I just keep getting bad vibes from him. It's almost unhealthy how he likes anything lion or lion-related."

"A lot of people have been saying that about him," Pidge said, putting his finger on his lips to Cheryl. "You don't know who could be listening to us," Pidge said whispering to where only Cheryl could hear it. Cheryl nodded her head before scanning the store. It was starting to get a little busy.

"You have a point," Cheryl said. "Actually, another keyboard I like is further down the store," Cheryl said as she pointed to a random keyboard at the fall wall. "Let's check it out." Pidge nodded and followed Cheryl to the said keyboard and out of earshot of other customers. "I have other misgivings with Marshal Wade, but I'll just have to suck it up for now. I don't have another way of making a decent living right now."

"I understand," Pidge replied. "I'm noticing some unique patterns concerning him myself. He was always somewhat particular during my Academy years. I caught him changing some of the students' grades, stimulations, and even occasional training jets. He's so strict as well."

"I hope we're wrong," Cheryl replied, as they finished paying attention to the keyboard. "Well, I better head to the sheet music section, then finally check out. I need to find some songs for my guitar."

"I'll go with you. I have to wait longer until my ride comes." Pidge replied. They walked over to the sheet music department and Cheryl shared with Pidge some of her favorite artists and groups. Pidge was impressed with wide range of genre's Cheryl included. Pidge listed rock, jazz, pop, electric, and gospel. Pidge then shared his favorite artists and found out that they both admired Freddie Mercury and his wide range of notes and how he could easily sing any song in any genre including Opera. A few minutes later, Cheryl had the music she wanted to learn to play and looked down at her watch.

"Wow! I better hurry. My ride should be arriving soon." Cheryl said as they walked towards the counter. Persephone looked up and saw that Pidge and Cheryl were approaching her.

"I see that you two found each other. Are you guys ready to check out?" Persephone asked.

"Yes," Cheryl replied, smiling when she saw the guitar case. Cheryl added the sheet music and waited for the total. Persephone ended up giving Cheryl half off everything with a smile and a promise to visit back as often as possible. Cheryl smiled her promise and stated that she's staying at headquarters.

Pidge came next and was surprised that he received 40% off everything he chose today. Persephone asked how long Pidge was in town and Pidge answered that he was here until the end of the week. He was going to return to Arus and that they were permanently stationed there. With a smile, Persephone said that she would send whatever he wanted or needed to him there—free of charge since he was such a great customer. Once their purchases were bagged and everything was ready, Pidge and Cheryl waved to Persephone and went outside to wait for their rides. When they stepped outside, Pidge was happy that he was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a green t-shirt. It was only 12:30 and it was already 105 degrees.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Pidge asked Cheryl.

"After graduation, nothing much. My best friend, Alex's parents are in town so she's staying with them until she can move into some apartments next week." Cheryl replied.

"Would you like to be my guest for the Gala tomorrow?" Pidge asked. "I can pick you up at your building."

"That'll be great," Cheryl replied. "I would love to be your guest! I'm staying at the Honors House. What time will you be there?"

"Does 6:45 sound good?"

"It sure does, Pidge," Cheryl replied just as Alex and Hunk showed up at the door.

"One more thing, Cheryl," Pidge said. "You don't have to salute me."

"Ok," Cheryl said. "My ride is here, so I'll see you tomorrow night at 6:45." Alex opened the locks for the back door, so Cheryl could put her guitar and sheet music in. Cheryl got into the medium-sized car and was surprised by the questions Alex asked her.

"Was that Pidge? The famous Pidge?" Alex asked her. "And what's up?"

"Yes, it was Pidge Stoker," Cheryl answered. "We met at the keyboard section and we started talking. He's so down to earth. Now I got to look for a ballgown in a hurry. He invited me to the Gala tomorrow night."

"Funny you mention that. I just got invited by Hunk." Alex replied with a smile. "We have to find ballgowns in a hurry."

"Are we talking about the "Hunk" Garrett?" Cheryl asked. "The famous Mechanical Engineering genius?"

"Yep. That's him." Alex replied. "We met at the 'Yard and we started talking and the next thing I knew I was asked to go to the Gala with him."

"Cool," Cheryl replied. "But where are we going to get some gowns in a hurry?"

"I got an idea. If we go to Glenn Blvd, we could go through all the Boda shops. They have a million formal dresses. Somebody is bound to have off the rack dresses."

"Sounds good to me. Let's hit them up."

"After food. They have the best flavored food there." Alex said. "I'm starving."

****The Void, Present****

"So that's how I met Pidge." Cheryl finished. "It's still one of the best days of my life! How cool is that? He even showed me how to program and hack into things better! Cool, right?" Cheryl said, looking at the group.

"Actually, we're not as into technology as the two of you are. But if it's cool for you, it's cool for me." Diana said, diplomatically.

"See, I told you. System engineers have their own culture." Alex told Cheryl. "But I agree with Diana. If it's cool for you, it's cool."

"Oh, ok. It's your turn, Alex. You're the only holdout right now." Cheryl said with a smile.


	6. Alex

Beginner's Resistance

Ch. 6: Alex and Hunk

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Alex, and Cheryl are my original characters.**

"Alright, I'll share my story," Alex replied to the looks of everyone in their group. "As you could already tell, I met Hunk the same day that Cheryl met Pidge. My final project had just been judged by Hunk and all the Mechanical Engineering instructors. After dropping Cheryl off at Notecity, I decided to start on my personal project—a kit car for Cheryl. I already downloaded the list of parts I needed, so with my budget, I decided to go to Partside to get my parts."

*****Partside, a few miles outside of Cape Canaveral limits*****

"Alright, let's see what I can come up with in here," Alex said as she stepped out of the car. "And it looks like it's going to be very hot today, too." Alex was glad that she put on a pair of lemon-colored capris and the matching lemon tank top with her blue Nike shoes. Alex locked her car and walked into the Partside office to check-in.

Alex walked in and noticed that the owners, Trish and Mack Einzino were both at the counter working on their individual stations. Trish looked up at the quiet chime at the door and smiled at Alex. "Alex! How did everything go with your final project?"

"Perfect score!" Alex replied with a smile. "So that puts me in fifth place overall in my graduating class and second in Mechanical Engineering."

"That's fabulous!" Trish exclaimed as she pulled an envelope from the drawer next to her. "This is just a little graduation gift from the both of us." Trish put the envelope in Alex's hand.

"Thank you!" Alex said with a smile. She placed the envelope in her pocket and tucked it at the corner where it met with her stomach—that way it wouldn't move. "I'm here for fun this time. I'm doing a personal project—a kit hovercycle for my roommate."

"What kit are you working from?" Mack asked from his desk, looking up.

"I'm working on a bolt-on kit from OGR—it's their NX56 model," Alex said. "They sent me most of the smaller things. I'll have to grab everything else from donor bike or bikes."

"That's a solid beginners' kit," Mack said with a smile. "We should have almost everything you would need." Trish took a cart and rolled them to Alex. "You brought a trailer, right?" Alex nodded yes.

"Have at it. If you need any help, just let us know."

"Thanks!" Alex said as she took the cart went out the door on the right of the counter. Alex put her hair in a ponytail before looking at her list. "Let's start from the bottom up," Alex said and made her way to the center of the yard where the salvaged hovercycles. Alex walked down and up the section, before meeting the near perfect donor bike—a Harley Sportster. "It's the perfect frame and all—but I don't trust the engine or exhaust. Looks like I'm doing some welding after all." Alex said, standing back up. With a smile, Alex went to pick up the frame and struggled to move it a few inches. "Aww, come one, I worked out all last semester!" Alex tried moving the frame again.

While Alex was struggling with the frame, Hunk parked the borrowed pick-up truck from the Embassy's motor pool in the parking lot. "Partside! How I miss ya!" Hunk said with a large smile. "I'm glad that my hair is cut—it's going to be hot today, too." Before leaving the embassy, Hunk changed into a pair of black cargo shorts and a yellow tank top with a pair of black work boots. "At least I won't be burning up too bad." Hunk walked into the office and found the Einzinos at their stations, tending to some of the administrative tasks of their business. "Hello!" Hunk called, and both looked up with smiles.

"We know that voice anywhere," Mack said, getting up from his station and went to shake Hunk's hand. "Long time, no see."

"I know. Stationed way out in Arus, fighting Drules, freeing a planet. Keeps a guy busy." Hunk replied. "The only upside is all the free metal I can get. Just not all my favorites."

"Really? We'll take some of that metal off your hands." Trish said with a smile. "We'll work a fair price to haul it here. It'll be far distance, but then I wouldn't mind the occasional trip or two."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let me talk to Princess Allura and see what we can come up with. In the meantime, I'm doing a quick personal project. A hovercycle project—just bolting on things."

"How long are you going to be on earth?" Mack asked.

"Only until Saturday. Then it's back to Arus."

"Awww. That's not enough time!"

"I know—I would have stopped sooner, but there are so many things to do." Hunk replied. Trish pulled another cart for Hunk.

"Here you go. If there's anything you need, just let us know." Trish said, hugging Hunk for a few moments.

"I sure will." Hunk replied as he walked to the Junkyard door. He stretched his arms and put in his earphones, so he could start rocking as he went through the yard. Hunk found his way to the hovercycle section and found woman struggling to move a frame to the cart. As Hunk came closer to the woman, he could tell that she was about 5'11", had a rectangular shaped body in a medium frame and was wearing all yellow and he could hear her frustration.

"Why won't you move? I'll hit the gym more if you could move just an inch." Alex said about to kick the frame. "I want you. Don't you want to be made better?" Suddenly, Alex felt a hand on her shoulder and fought with all her might not to jump.

"I can help you move the frame to your cart, miss." A masculine voice sounded in Alex's ears. She turned around and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Standing in front of her was one of Academy idols—Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett. "Uh, hello?" Although Alex saw him earlier, she wasn't prepared to see him in person outside of the academic/professional realm. Hunk was not only tall—but he had bulk muscles that Alex thought was so hot on guys.

Alex finally made herself speak. "Hi! You're Hu—I mean, you're Sergeant Garrett! You judged my final project! It's an honor, sir!"

Hunk put his hand behind his head bashfully. "Aww, you can just call me Hunk, everybody else does for the most part. I recognize you now…you're the cadet with the only perfect score."

"That's me. My name is Alexandria Zana. Just call me Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. So, do you want me to help you with that frame?" Hunk asked again.

"Oh, yeah. It'll be great. It doesn't want to move." Alex replied. "And that means I have to play around with an engine amongst other things for my project." Hunk smiled back at Alex and easily picked up the hovercycle and placed it in the cart. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Hunk said. "So how are you going to move it later?"

"I'll figure something out. I'm going to work on this project at a fully stocked, rented garage. It's for my roommate so she'll have transportation to move around in."

"Awesome. So, I'm guessing that you're also working on a kit project?" Hunk asked.

"Yep. It's going to be my first one—it's mostly bolt-on but I'm going to have to get a new engine, exhaust, and I'm going to have to add an operating system on it as well. My roommate is a tech genius, she'll upgrade the software to suit her needs. I have a love-hate relationship with coding."

"Same here. I could mess around with it but I like to work with my hands more." Hunk replied. "Coding is a necessary evil." Alex laughed along with Hunk. "If you can wait, I'll find my donor bike here and help you with your stuff. It'll be good to bounce some ideas back and forth. My project is a gift for a friend of mine."

"That's sweet of you," Alex said with a smile. Hunk walked down the aisle and finally found what he wanted for Diana. He hefted his frame in the cart and then started to pull on both.

"It looks like we both need engines and exhaust. I need a few more things." Hunk said.

"That's fine. The kit I'm working with has all the smaller stuff I need." Alex replied. "What's all that you need?" Hunk answered with a list of things. "The good news is that everything you need is close by. We better make a stop at your stuff first." Hunk nodded and pushed both carts with ease as they went to the engine section.

"I'll be back…I'm going to get all those minor things." Hunk replied as he walked away with a box for his items. Alex watched him go over a few sections before focusing on what engine to work on. Alex walked the engine section about five times before Hunk came back. When Hunk arrived, Alex finally chose the engine she wanted to put into the bike. She put the engine in the large box on the cart and waited for Hunk to pick his engine. A few moments later, they took a break and grabbed some soda from the vending machine in the middle of the yard.

"This is going to be so much more fun than what Marshal Wade is going to make me do," Alex replied.

"Just out of curiosity, what does Wade want you to work to on?" Hunk asked.

"He's obsessed with lions, particularly Voltron lions." Alex started. "He wants me to try and copy your lions. I don't even know how we can copy them. It's a bad idea. There's too much to figure out. The only upside is that I'll be working with Cheryl. He wants me to work on the engineering the main inside parts and help consult on the external work."

"I see. Why does he want to work this project so much?" Hunk asked.

"Who knows?" Alex replied. "I think it's a foolish task and that we could try other things. I'm not sure why he was chosen to take over the reins, but it is what it is. Maybe he'll make us better."

"I always thought he was a little strict during my days at the Academy. I didn't have as much interaction with him compared to other people, but I felt that he could improve on a few things—especially understanding the constraints and issues in engineering and technology." Hunk shared. "But I could be wrong and what do I know? I'm just a sergeant."

"And I'm just a graduating cadet that's about to cut her teeth in the adult world," Alex replied, as she threw away their soda bottles. "Back to getting everything together. I still have to get an exhaust system."

"Same here. It's the last item. I have to pick up Pidge from Notecity."

"That's a funny coincidence, I have to pick up my roommate, Cheryl from there," Alex replied. Hunk and Alex walked back towards the engine sections and Hunk resumed moving the carts to the exhaust sections. Once they arrived at the exhaust section, they were able to salvage up two different exhaust systems for their projects. Satisfied, Hunk and Alex made their way back to the office to pay for their parts.

"I think we have the perfect things for the project," Alex said before they walked into the office.

"Hey, Alex, Hunk. It looks like you two found each other out there. Are you ready to pay and work on your hovercycle projects?" Trish asked as she walked around the counter.

"Yep, we sure are." Hunk said. Trish went through Alex's cart and Alex gave Trish the cash she needed. Trish repeated the same steps and Hunk paid his tab as well. They bade Trish bye before walking out to their cars. Hunk took Alex's cart to the trailer behind the car. He easily picked up the frame, then the engine, and finally the exhaust system. "I'll be right back. I have a couple of questions to ask you before we leave for Notecity."

"Ok, I can wait a few minutes," Trish replied. Hunk emptied his car before he took the carts and returned them back to the office. When Hunk came back, Alex had her car warming up. "So, what are your questions?"

"The first one deals with your stuff. So, are you taking it to your rented garage right now or a little later?"

"I'll drop the stuff off at the rented garage," Alex replied. "I'll do it after picking up Cheryl. There's no telling what she'll come back home with. I'll be able to use a certain jack to help move everything back and forth."

"Ok, that's good."

"And the second question?"

"Would you like to go to Gala with me tomorrow night?" Hunk asked. "I mean with us. It's going to be great—at our table, it's going to be Keith, Allura, Lance, Diana, Pidge, and Coran."

"I'll be honored, Hunk. Is it going to be okay with everybody?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. The more the merrier." Hunk replied. "I also think it's cool to have someone I can talk about stuff with and bounce ideas."

"Ok, Hunk, I'll be there. What time are we meeting?"

"How about I meet you at your dorm at 6:45."

"That's great. It'll be there and dressed to go." Alex replied.

"That's awesome!" Hunk replied. He looked at the time on his watch. "We better go get our buddies from the music store."

"Yes, we better," Alex replied as she got into the car. Alex waited until Hunk started his car before leaving the parking lot and drove her way back to the music store to pick up Cheryl. When Alex arrived at the store, Cheryl and Pidge were outside talking. Alex opened the locks for the back door, so Cheryl could put her guitar and sheet music in. Cheryl got into Alex's car and was surprised by the questions Alex asked her.

"Was that Pidge? The famous Pidge?" Alex asked her. "And what's up?"

"Yes, it was Pidge Stoker," Cheryl answered. "We met at the keyboard section and we started talking. He's so down to earth. Now I got to look for a ballgown in a hurry. He invited me to the Gala tomorrow night."

"Funny you mention that. I just got invited by Hunk." Alex replied with a smile. "We have to find ballgowns in a hurry."

"Are we talking about the "Hunk" Garrett?" Cheryl asked. "The famous Mechanical Engineering genius?"

"Yep. That's him." Alex replied. "We met at the 'Yard and we started talking and the next thing I knew I was asked to go to the Gala with him."

"Cool," Cheryl replied. "But where are we going to get some gowns in a hurry?"

"I got an idea. If we go to Glenn Blvd, we could go through all the Boda shops. They have a million formal dresses. Somebody is bound to have off the rack dresses."

"Sounds good to me. Let's hit them up."

"After food. They have the best-flavored food there." Alex said. "I'm starving." Alex drove the car to the rented garage first and managed to park the trailer perfectly in her rented spot. After dropping everything off, Alex and Cheryl made their way to Glenn Blvd and decided to eat at Corazon Cubano for a late lunch. After a meal of Ropa Vieja, Alex and Cheryl went up and down Glenn to find their dresses. Cheryl's dress was easier to find since it only took two stores. It took 6 stores to find something off the rack for Alex. Satisfied with their purchases, they went and brought shoes at the closest Payless Shoes before returning to their dorm room and relaxed for the rest of the day, sharing what happened as they were able to meet and talk with their idols.

*****The Void, Present Day*****

"And that's how I met Hunk," Alex replied.

"Aww…that's such a sweet story," Diana said with a smile. "You get to meet your idol." She looked around the yard and noticed that other prisoners were grouping up and slowly going to sleep.

"That was very entertaining," Bernice added. "I think it's safe to huddle up on the bleachers and look at our special messages." The group nodded, and they took up a section of the bleachers, each member laying down on a row. After a few moments, there was five dim lights surrounding them, each light with its own message.

Alex's message from Hunk stated that he was excited about seeing her again and to work on a new heavy project once everything settled down and not to worry about her family—he combined some of his resources with two others and her family was covered and that they were proud of her.

Bernice's message from Allura stated that everything is going well in Cetrac. Devin and Deborah were ruling as regents while Bernice was being held in the Void and that she'll have a surprise when she's set free.

Cheryl's message from Pidge stated that her family was protected and cared for. Pidge combined his resources with a couple of others to cover her family until she can return to them. Pidge also stated that he couldn't wait to work with Cheryl on some projects as well as showing her some of his upgrades with the Castle and of course, Stereolactic.

Ethel's message from Keith simply thanked Ethel for all she's done for the resistance—from donating funds to making special jewelry pieces that they used in certain missions. Keith also praised Ethel for her strategic planning and for her endurance so far in the Void. Keith also assured Ethel that her store was running smoothly until her return and that an admirer of hers has been patiently waiting for her return to Earth.

Diana's message from Lance made her go through different emotions. First, Lance made her laugh with the combination of his jokes, comments, and what he knew about the Void. Then, Lance made her cry when he shared how much he loved her and the fact that he hated she was imprisoned in the Void. Finally, Lance gave her hope by asking her to think about him when she doesn't think she'll make it. And by the end of the message, he made Diana fall in love with him again with his closing, calling her his "Goddess" because of her combination of beauty, intelligence, physical fitness, mental fitness, leadership ability and her knack of perfect timing.

After they finished reading their notes, all five women feel asleep on their benches with the hope that the worst will be over the next day.


	7. Galaxy Celebration Part I

Beginner's Resistance

Ch. 7: Galaxy Celebration Part 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Alex, and Cheryl are my original characters.**

"Morning! Get up! It's time for breakfast." The Wadedroids said. "It's time for all prisoners to get their morning meal. If you don't eat now, it'll be 16 hours before your next meal. Eat up!" The Wadedroids repeated the instructions for the second time.

Annoyed, Diana looked up at the closest robot. "Just what I always wanted to see first thing in the morning," Diana muttered to herself and stretched out her arms and legs, before swinging them over the bleacher bench she was sleeping on.

"You'll never get used to it. And you thought that fire alarms were annoying. At least you only get to hear them occasionally. This happens every day and you can't even punch or press snooze on them." Ethel replied from the bleacher below."

"Great, an alarm I can't shut off," Diana muttered. Bernice was on the bleacher row above her and woke-up muttering.

"This has to be against some galactic law. One of the first things I'm going to do when I leave here is to disable this treatment for all beings." Bernice replied. "I don't do mornings."

"I hate this," Cheryl replied from two bleacher rows up. "One of the first things I'm going to do when I'm free is personally reprogramming every bot here."

"I'm so going to take a personal delight in taking them apart," Alex said from one of the seats next to Cheryl. "Don't worry Diana, this is going to be an everyday thing. Hopefully, we'll be free soon."

"I trust the Voltron Force," Diana said. "They'll get us free. It's just a matter of time." Diana stood up and the rest of the team followed her to one of the dining tables in the middle of the open space. A few moments after they sat down, the robots brought their breakfast. Diana took a spoon and swirled the contents of the bowl several times. Then she moved the spoon out of the bowl before returning it back to the bowl. "What exactly are we eating? What's the chances its poisoned?"

"Ssh. Not too loud." Cheryl said. "Believe it or not…this is actually a bowl of cornmeal. I think our ancestors would call it mush. It's like a version of Cream of Wheat or grits made out of cornmeal."

"I always wanted to try it," Diana said, eyeing the bowl. Diana noticed that the rest of the group was eating their bowls, so Diana finally took her spoon at tried it. Nodding her head, Diana decided that mush was quite okay. "This tastes ok. Too bad we don't have any sugar. Sugar makes everything better."

"I know. Several of my ancestors would make it and allow it to refrigerate overnight in a loaf pan before cutting it in slices and frying it. They used to call it Fried Mush." Cheryl replied. "And they would use powdered sugar. If I'm ever free, I'm going to try it that way."

"Less talking, more eating. They're going to take this away in a couple of minutes." Bernice said, as she quickly moved the spoon back and forth. They finished their meal in silence in time for the robots to take the bowls and spoons. Ethel suggested that they walk a few laps around the open yard before figuring their next activity. About 30 minutes later, they were huddled against one of the high walls and Diana started to vomit her breakfast back out.

"It's an acquired food," Bernice replied. "We all vomited our first few breakfasts."

"This is torture," Diana said. "But I feel better. So what are we going to do next?"

"Let's go back to our bench and share more stories. Like what we went through during the Galaxy Celebration." Alex suggested as they made their way back to the bench they claimed as theirs. "So how are we going to do this? I know for one that Cheryl and I were at the same spot at the celebration—on the balcony of my parent's hotel room."

"And Diana and I were standing in the VIP section, close to the stage," Bernice replied.

"I was standing somewhere near the back since I was late leaving my house," Ethel replied. "I guess the best way would be for Cheryl and Alex to tell their stories together, Bernice and Diana can share their stories together, and I will tell my story to myself. Since my story is a solo story, I'll go first and then we can go from there."

"Ok, that sounds good. With all of these stories, it's making time go faster and I'm keeping my sanity better." Bernice replied.

"I agree." Ethel, Alex, and Cheryl said in unison.

"I left my house late and public transit was a nightmare since it appeared that a lot of people were taking public transit to the celebration." Ethel started. "Luckily for me, it was in the afternoon because I honestly needed the morning to recover from Wade's gala the night before."

*****Five years ago, at the Galaxy Celebration*****

"Alright, I got my bus pass on the watch and it's fully charged. Ready to go." Ethel said to herself as she walked out of her house and put her shades on. As she walked to the bus stop, she noticed that the traffic in her area was busier than usual. Ethel was glad that she was wearing a plain pink romper set with pink sneakers and the highest SPF sunscreen money can buy on her skin—the temperature started to rise quickly. Just as Ethel made it to the bus stop—the bus arrived.

"4-Cape Canaveral Loop. 4-Cape Canaveral Loop." The bus announced as the doors opened. Ethel followed a group of kids into the bus and waved her watch over the farebox. The farebox beeped the acceptance of her bus pass and Ethel walked to the open seat four rows behind the driver. Just as Ethel sat down, the bus moved and Ethel had to hold on to the handle on the seat in front of her to keep from falling. Her fellow riders in the bus were talking excitably about the upcoming celebration.

"I can't wait! I want to see Red Lion." A kid's voice rang out.

"It's Black Lion that's the best." Another boy's voice replied. "One day, I'm going to pilot it." Ethel looked around and saw a little boy with violet eyes and messy hair in front.

"If you work hard enough, you'll be able to fly." The man next to the kid replied. "Good grades and some discipline."

"I'm already ahead of the curve, then." The boy replied. Ethel turned around and noticed that she was close to the celebration. She pressed the stop bell and a few moments later, the bus started to empty out. Ethel followed the crowd and noticed that the square was already filled—and the celebration didn't start for another hour.

"Get your Galaxy Celebration gear here. Buy a piece of history here! I got Voltron items of everything you can imagine!" Ethel could hear some of the vendors calling out for business. The merchandise, for the most part, appeared to be of high quality. "Over here, lady! Get your Voltron Memorabilia here!" One of the vendors called out to Ethel. She smiled her refusal and continued on to see how much further she could get into the gathering crowd. As Ethel moved closer towards the stage, she could see the large area that was set aside for the celebration. The streets were blocked off to her left, her right behind her and most likely behind the stage in front of her.

The buildings behind her were two hotels, each one having two towers and a middle building that faced the stage. Both hotels had small balconies for each room. The buildings on both of Ethel's side were apartments with shops, restaurants, and offices on the ground floor. Behind the stage was an office tower. Where the people were gathering was a large park several blocks long with a couple of playgrounds, a small restaurant with a hamburger stand, and a few bathrooms. Ethel looked at the buildings around her and noticed there were people filling up their balconies from either their hotel rooms or from their apartments. More people poured into the open space and a few moments later, an announcer came to the stage.

"Hello, everybody! Thank you for coming to the Galaxy Celebration! My name is Solstic and I'll be your emcee today. The Celebration Committee has planned today's entertainment with you in mind as well as the Voltron." A loud burst of cheers sounded, interrupting Solstic. "Thanks. We'll have music, speeches, a couple of presentations, and finally we'll get to meet our very special guests, the Voltron Force!" The crowd cheered louder. "To start things off, we're going to introduce you to the Galaxy Alliance Honor Guard to present the colors. After that, the Galaxy Alliance Academy Honor Band will play five anthems—Alliance Anthem, "Star-Spangled Banner", "Lift Every Voice and Sing", "Hymn to Liberty", and the Arusian Anthem. After that, we'll have a fly-over before we start the first sets of music." The crowd cheered again.

"Without further delay, I would like to introduce you to the Galaxy Alliance Honor Guard! Give them a great welcome!" Solstic said, before walking to the left side of the stage before the honor guard made their appearance on the stage.

"Atten-hut!" The voice of the commander sounded on the stage as she became visible. "Company, forward march." A few seconds later, the honor guard filed onto the stage in groups of two until 20 members were on the stage. "Company halt. About Face." The soldiers stopped, then turned towards the crowd. "Present Colors." Five guards stepped forward to the crowd, with a flag each. The Greek flag was on the furthest right side. The UN Flag was to the furthest left side. Next to the Greek flag was the American flag and next to the UN flag was the Arusian Flag. In the center was the Galaxy Alliance flag.

Solstic spoke again on the microphone. "And now, presenting the Galaxy Alliance Academy Honor Band." The crowd clapped their hands as the band appeared behind the honor guard. Once the band was settled, Solstic spoke once more. "To sing each of the anthems, please welcome the Cape Canaveral Children's Choir!" The children dressed in green tops and black pants filled the stage. When the director stepped up, he motioned to the honor band to start an interlude before the children song the Alliance anthem to the Voltron Theme. After a few seconds break, they continued to sing "Star-Spangled Banner". Then they sang "Lift Every Voice and Sing", "Hymn to Liberty", and finally the Arusian National Anthem. When they were finished singing each anthem, the crowd clapped loudly as the choir left the stage, followed by band and lastly, the honor guard. Finally, the crowd was greeted with a fly-over from Voltron, then disassembled into the lions and they flew above the crowd twice before flying away. Solstic returned to the stage while the crowd was cheering for Voltron.

"After all the pomp and circumstance, are you ready for fun?" The crowd cheered. "Sounds like it to me. The first group to perform is Arstic! They'll play a few songs before our next group. After that our first presentation." The crowd cheered again. "Now, here's Arstic!" The group appeared on the stage and the crowd went wild. Ethel bobbed along with the music, as she occasionally looked around in the crowd. Every so often, she would see some of the Alliance soldiers acting as security for the event—and it didn't miss her attention that a few of them seem to be heavily armed for a civilian celebration. Ethel mentally shook her head and focused on the next group playing.

After a while, Ethel was hungry, so she decided to walk over to one of the food tents located to the far-left side. Occasionally, Ethel would ask someone to excuse her as she made her way to the makeshift food court. The closer Ethel walked to the food tents, the hungrier she got. A few minutes later, she finally made it to the food tents. The first tent featured hot dogs and hamburgers. The second tent featured pizza and some light Italian food. The third tent featured sandwiches and salads. The fourth tent had a variety of deserts. The fifth tent had Greek food. The sixth tent sold Arusian food. The last tent had comfort food. After closing her eyes and Ethel randomly chose the sandwich tent.

"Whatcha have?" The clerk asked Ethel.

"I'll have a veggie sub with vinaigrette and a little bit of miracle whip," Ethel replied.

"Do you want chips or a drink with that?"

"If you could add two oatmeal raisin cookies and a Topo Chico, that'll be great."

"Done. 15 credits." The clerk said, as the sandwich and the cookies were put in one bag and a large cool bottle of mineral water was given to Ethel. Ethel waved her watch over the cash register before thanking the clerk and made her way back towards the crowd. On her way to her original spot, Ethel ate her cookies first. Ethel also heard a few whispers about Marshal Wade on the way back to her spot in the crowd. Ethel raised her eyebrows on some of the comments made, but didn't make any further comments and focused on getting back into the middle of the crowd again.

When Ethel made it back into the thick of the crowd again, Wade took over the stage and started making a speech as Ethel started to eat her sub. Wade spoke about his beginnings at the Academy, then his hopes to make the Alliance even better. He also spoke about the Voltron Force and how interesting the lions were—and his wish to learn more about the lions. "Always with the Lions," Ethel muttered, to which a few people around her sounded their agreement. Wade then ended his speech to recruit people to the Academy. When he was finished the crowd cheered loudly and another set of music started with a new group known for fusing different genres and making them work. As they continued to perform, a wave of beach balls suddenly appeared and was bounced around the crowd before the found their way to the stage as the group performed a classic heavy metal song. The lead singer jumped from the stage and briefly crowd surfed before being guided back to the stage.

Ethel was thoroughly enjoying the music performance and was surprised when she heard a voice behind her as the Arusian ambassador and her daughter walked across the stage for another presentation. "Funny meeting you here, Ethel." Ethel turned around and smiled at her new friend, George Wavestrummer. Ethel met him at the Installment Gala last night and didn't expect to meet him again so quickly.

"I could say the same to you, George," Ethel said taking an appreciative glance over George's slim figure in his cargo shorts and blue shirt with blue sneakers. George's short wavy brown hair was brushed back and gave Ethel a full view of his lightly tanned face and stunning grey eyes. His full lips and aquiline nose completed his facial features.

"I thought I'll check out the celebration. How often does someone get the chance to see Voltron in person?"

"Good point," Ethel replied, as she turned back to the stage as Diana started to speak on how important service is at any level—whether it's at the community level or intergalactic level. Diana shared that the Department of Planets is always seeking people to enter the civil service—ready to learn and work with other cultures. Dr. Smythe-Williams took over the conversation again to share more points as Diana left the stage to join the VIP Section again. Once Dr. Smythe-Williams left the stage, a musical duo was introduced.

"Antber and Matgom are the best voices in years," George told Ethel when she asked who they were. "Because their singing octaves are so extensive, they can sing just about any genre of music. They have been invited to sing along with some of the Opera companies across the Galaxy."

"Wow, that's some group." Ethel said as Antber started to sing their cover of "All I Ask of You" From Phantom of the Opera. Ethel was entranced by the song and started to sing along with the group. George joined her in singing along with the group until the song ended with some light pyrotechnics at the end. The next song they performed was their original song, Ruan—a fast paced song about celebrating the good things in life. As they performed another song, Ethel was amazed. "That's it. I'm getting all of the songs. They made a new fan."

"I happen to have a large collection of their songs on different media if you want a physical copy of their music. I know you can always get the digital things, but sometimes it's more fun to have physical copies for backup and emergencies." George said. "If you ever want to borrow some, just let me know."

"Believe me, I will definitely take you up on that offer," Ethel replied, focusing back on the stage. Antber and Matgom finished their performance, took a bow and even did a couple of encore songs before leaving the stage. Since the performance, the sky was dark and the temperature was slowly going down. George left Ethel's side for a few moments before returning back with two large bottles of mineral water. George shared that the shifts must be over since there were Alliance soldiers lined up around the crowd. Ethel responded that it's not unusual for large crowds. George replied that they were moderately armed, and Ethel agreed that to have that many soldiers and armed at the same time can't be good news. Ethel and George focused back on the stage.

"Alright, everybody! I know that we're having a great time, right?" Solstic asked the crowd. "I know that everybody is waiting anxiously for the highlight of the evening—the Voltron Force!" The crowd cheered. "Alright! As you can hear, the Lions are circling the area and will land on the stage. After they land on the stage, they'll come out—make a few speeches and we'll end the celebration with fireworks!" The crowd cheered even louder as the Lions made a few laps in the air. When Solstic was finished with his statements and thanking the crowd, the stage was cleared to make room for the lions. Ethel raised her head and smiled as the Lions flew overhead a few more minutes before they slowly descended on the stage. Yellow Lion landed first to the left, Red Lion followed next, then Green to the right. Blue and Black Lions landed behind them on a higher platform. The pilots stepped out of the lions and the cheers grew louder. "Voltron! Voltron!" The cheers were repeated for a few minutes, until the ovation finally died down.

"Now, that's a welcome!" Hunk said, speaking into the microphone first. "And I have to say…" Hunk continued on with his speech, focusing on how good it was to return to Earth victorious. Hunk continued on to say how he enjoyed his week on Earth and how it was an honor to defend not only Arus but the Galaxy as well. Hunk shared how he loved Arus and was looking forward to helping with the full recovery efforts there. "It's good to be back home. I hope to see some of you in the future!" Hunk finished to cheers.

Pidge went next. "Hi, everybody! It's nice to be back on Earth for a few days! Anyway, I love coding and everything programming related. If you would have told me…" Pidge continued on about some of his adventures as a pilot as well as upgrading a host of things as the resident computer engineering expert. After a few more minutes, Pidge's speech ended with louder cheers, while Lance grabbed the microphone.

"Hellooo, Canaveral!" Lance introduced himself. "Did you miss me?" Lance asked the crowd how cheered and laughed at the same time. Several ladies around Ethel catcalled him. "It's good to be back on Earth! I loved the adventures of being the ace pilot of Red Lion. When I wasn't fighting evil, I was winning hearts." Ethel rolled her eyes, as Lance continued. "But, let me share a quick story with you and hopefully I would be able to inspire everyone. So, things were looking…" Lance shared how there were times when things looked bad for Arus and the team and how they were able to change things around. "Remember, it's not how you start, it's how you finish. Goodnight, Canaveral!" Lance finished to loud cheers before Keith and Allura started to speak.

"It's a pleasure and a privilege to be here today in front of you." Princess Allura started. Keith repeated the same sentiments before Allura continued with her speech. Allura shared her feelings and how grateful she was that Earth sent some of their best to the Denubian and by extension, Arus. Keith took over the microphone and shared his story of how they arrived in Arus. Allura took over again and focused on how Arus changed since Voltron came and gave the planet a fighting chance. Keith shared how the team was happy when they were awarded permanent deployment in Arus and fought for their new home. Keith and Allura then shared that they were able to find the most precious thing since Voltron's return—hope. Keith ended their combined speech by stating that he will always defend the universe. The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

After Keith and Allura finished their speech, the fireworks started going off. The crowd was reduced to oohs and aahs as the Voltron Force waved to the crowd. Suddenly…everything changed. The Lions started to attack the crowd and Alliance soldiers started to work the crowd, asking them to disperse. As Ethel was taking in what happened, George pushed Ethel away as one of the lasers came closer to them. George shielded Ethel from the crowd and accepted the accidental kicks and punches. Once everything stopped, George stood up and helped Ethel to her feet. Ethel and George saw that the Voltron pilots were struggling to control their lions until Keith was able to enter Black Lion before Alliance soldiers used their weapons to rein in the lions.

"Wow. What just happened?"

"That's a great question, Ethel," George said as he noticed that Alliance soldiers surrounded the lions. "But the Alliance is all over the lions. I hope they don't spin this negatively."

"I hope they don't either," Ethel said as they started to leave the area. "But I have a feeling that it's going to be spun in the worst way," Ethel whispered to George. "And I have a feeling that someone from the top has something to do with it." Ethel and George waited with the rest of the public transport riders at the bus stop.

"So where are you getting off?" George asked Ethel.

"I live not too far from here. My stop is at the other side of the Canaveral Loop. Yours?"

"I live on the mainland. Why don't you stay over at my place? I live alone and I have a guest bedroom that's calling your name. You may not be able to get home tonight."

"I couldn't. I'll be fine."

"I insist. We'll stop at one of the late night stores so you can get what you need for an overnight stay." George replied. Ethel thought about the offer. "How about this. We'll get on the bus and we'll play it by ear."

"Sounds good to me," Ethel said as the bus pulled up. The transit authority had a worker already at the stop sharing directions.

"If the bus is too full, we'll have another one here in 15 minutes. So don't fret. We'll get everybody home." The employee said as the bus door opened. Ethel and George were able to board the bus and take the last two seats. The bus took off towards Ethel's house and their conversation continued in whispers.

"Something very fishy about this," George added.

"Very fishy," Ethel replied. "I hope that there's a good explanation for it. The Lions never malfunction. Their engineering is the best unknown secret." George and Ethel stopped their conversation when they noticed that the people sitting around them were taking an interest in them. As they approached Ethel's place, the streets were blocked and nobody was allowed to leave the bus for the next few blocks. Ethel noticed that her place was too damaged anyway. "Guess, I'm staying the night on the mainland." Ethel sighed, defeated.

"Hey, don't be sad. I got you covered. We'll make a stop at Prime and get everything you need." George said. "My treat."

"Ok, if you insist," Ethel replied. Ethel yawned as they continued on to the transfer station on the mainland.

***Next Morning***

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Ethel's watched chimed. She grabbed her watch from the nightstand and looked at the time. It was 8:00 AM and somebody was calling her. "Why?" She asked as she sat up and pressed accept to answer the call.

"Good Morning, Ethel," Keith said, looking haggard from staying up all night. "Is there any way you can come to the Arusian Embassy?"

"Sure. What time do you want me there? I'm already on the mainland." Ethel said, yawning.

"How does now sound?"

"Good enough. It must be important."

"Yes. I'll send you the address so you can make it here. At the gate, tell them that Commander Keith is expecting you and they'll let you in."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Ethel. See you then." Keith said, hanging up. A few moments later, Ethel's watch had the address to the Arusian Embassy.

"Luckily, I chose a short-sleeved professional dress and shoes," Ethel said, as she stretched her arms and legs. "First things first—I'm taking me a quick shower to wake myself up."

***The Void, Present***

"And so, that's what happened to me during the Galaxy Celebration."

"Wow…so this George fellow?" Bernice asked Ethel.

"Friend."

"Friend?"

"Friend. Sympathizer. Hopefully, he's helping to keep my business floating while I'm here." Ethel replied. "So back to the stories at hand. So who wants to go next?"


	8. Galaxy Celebration Part II

**Beginner's Resistance**

 **Ch.8: Galaxy Celebration Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Deborah, Alex, Lawrence, and Cheryl are my original characters. Have fun!**

"If it's all right with Bernice, we can go next." Diana volunteered.

"It's fine with me," Bernice answered. "So, how do you want to share the story-I can start and you fill in. Or do you want to do vice-versa?"

"You can start, and I can fill in since you arrived first," Diana said. "I can interrupt and put my experience in whenever it fits into the narrative."

"Ok, sounds good," Bernice said. "So, since I was a visiting head of state, I was given access to the VIP area by the stage and had a great view of the Lions and the pilots. Before the ceremony started, several leaders approached me when I entered the VIP Section. Outside of Deborah, I didn't see anybody I knew, so I decided to find a spot in the section and started to have some fun in the crowd."

"A few minutes later, I saw Diana as she entered the section and beckoned her to hang with us in the section. It took a few moments, but Diana was able to break from the other leaders and stood by me. After a quick curtsey and hug, we enjoyed the beginning of the celebration."

*****Five years ago, VIP section at the Galaxy Celebration*****

"I'm finally free to enjoy some of the celebrations!" Diana said with a smile to Bernice and Deborah. With the temperature rising, Diana was happy that she was able to wear her short purple romper set with her favorite pair of matching wedge heel sandals. Diana was also wearing a pair of purple sunglasses she got from Charming Charlie. In her hand, Diana had a bottle of water as well.

"I'm so glad that you made it here with us. Are you staying in this section the whole time?" Deborah asked Diana.

Diana shook her head before responding. "I wish. Eventually, I will have to make my way backstage and work with my mother on her speech. Which means I have to continue to duck and dodge a certain Marshal." Diana replied. "He still wants an answer to his offer and quite frankly, I'm about to stop playing games and tell him that I decided to stay with my current employment and work with veterans."

"What does he want you to do?"

"He wants me to use my behavioral analysis skills in the Galaxy Alliance," Diana replied. "I'm not looking forward to working under him. So, I've been avoiding him and the question."

"Why is that? Isn't working in the Alliance highly desired?" Bernice asked Diana before the Emcee walked on the stage.

"It is. I have some personal reasons for not wanting to work under Marshal Wade." Diana replied to where only Bernice and Deborah could hear. "Let's just leave it at that." As Solstic introduced the Honor Guard, all conversation stopped in the VIP section as reverence was given to the anthems and the flags. When the honor guard was finished, the section was alive with applause and cheers. When the first music group was introduced. As the first song started, Diana and Bernice started dancing along with the beat.

"Wow! This is one talented group. We got to see if we could book them back at Cetrac." Bernice said as the song was starting to end.

"I agree," Deborah replied.

"They're awesome," Diana said as they started the next song. Deborah, Diana, and Bernice continued to dance with the songs until the music stopped for a break. "I definitely need to buy all of their albums. I have a new favorite group!"

"I agree," Deborah added, before taking a few sips from her bottled water. Solstic introduced the next group GroupoStyless. The group played a few songs before Solstic announced Wade to the audience.

Wade took over the stage and started making a speech. Diana frowned as she looked to her companions in the VIP section. "I have to go backstage," Diana told them. "He's about to go on and on with this speech and I need to confirm all the last-minute stuff with our presentation. Maybe I can continue to avoid him, and I'll be back before ClasikTopia's set is over."

"Good luck!" Bernice and Deborah called out to Diana's retreating back. She flashed a thumbs-up sign before leaving the section gate.

"That was interesting. She really dislikes that man, doesn't she?" Deborah asked Bernice.

"It appears so," Bernice whispered as Wade continued speaking about his beginning at the Academy and how everything started from there. "Wow. He was classmates with both Royal Advisor Coran and Diana's father? That was some historic class there."

"The Academy taught me everything I know as a leader as a responsible adult. The Academy is always looking for new leaders despite age or background. If you want to be a better person, there is no better place than the Academy." Wade continued in his monologue. "As a former instructor and as the highest-ranking military officer, I will constantly review how the Academy is run and make adjustments as needed. We also hope to have more students from other, distant planets that haven't attended yet. For example, Cetrac." Wade said, pausing to look at Bernice, before continuing his last thoughts about the Academy's future.

"I bet you do want some of my subjects," Bernice said under her breath.

"Your Highness?" Deborah asked, afraid that she missed something important.

"Is of no consequence, Deborah," Bernice replied as she continued to listen to Wade's speech.

"My focus as Sky Marshal is to make the Alliance effective and establish a more central force in the future. There are some planets where we do not have bases and it would be a tactical advantage to have. Most of the planets we need a base on are on the remote edges of the universe." Wade continued pausing and looking at Bernice again before continuing.

"Is it just me or is he talking more about us?" Deborah replied. "It isn't from a lack of trying. We've been putting in requests, but it seems that they are ignored."

"Tell me about it," Bernice replied in a whisper. "I'm starting to dislike this man myself."

Wade continued to speak about his plans for the universe through the Alliance before taking a quick moment to drink a glass of water. The crowd was quiet and full of whispers before he continued his oral manifesto. A few minutes later, Wade discussed the Voltron Force. "I'm nearly done here people, and everyone can continue to enjoy the festivities." The crowd interrupted and cheered for a few moments before quieting down. "One of my favorite animals is the lion. In fact, I have a pet lion that stays by my side everywhere I go. Although most lions are ferocious and hardly tamed, my lion is the opposite and a fierce protector. During my student days at the Academy, my life changed when we were visited by the Voltron Force of that day." The crowd cheered at the mention of Voltron. "Some interesting things about the Lions compared to real lions…"

"He sure does like lions, doesn't he?" Someone in the VIP section remarked.

"Yes. Have you ever visited his personal office? It's functional military style…but all the personal touches have lions in them—personal monograms, small pictures, lion letter-opener."

"Antiques? Who uses pen and paper still?" Was another whisper.

"Him and his obsession with lions." Another whisper as Wade droned on his comparisons between lions and the Voltron lions.

Bernice and Deborah shared a look before listening to Wade's speech again. Wade then ended his speech to recruit people to the Academy to academy again. When he was finished the crowd cheered loudly while Wade shook Solstic's hand again before leaving the stage. The cheers stopped for a moment as Solstic introduced the next band. The crowd cheered again as ClasikTopia entered the stage. ClasikTopia is known for fusing different genres and making them work.

"Cape Canaveral….Are…You…Ready…To…Fuse!" The lead singer roared into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly. "I don't know. Let me ask you again. Are…You…Ready?" The crowd reacted wildly as the cheers were deafening. "Now that is welcome! I'm Underscore and we here at ClasikTopia are ready to entertain!" The crowd responded again in a cheer as the lead guitarist started playing a solo introduction. The next sound came from the drums, followed by the keyboards. Finally, a group of voices sounded. Before long, the VIP section, as well as the general crowd, were bouncing and dancing around to the group's first single. A few moments later as the song ended, an explosion of beach balls and frisbees hit the crowd from mysterious spots and the concert started looking more like a big party. The group changed from their first single into a Beach Boys and Island-themed song.

Meanwhile, while the crowd was having fun in front of the stage, Diana was busy listening to her mother while ducking and dodging Wade. "I hope you're paying close attention to me, Diana. You are responsible for an important speaking role within my presentation." Hyacinth stated after noticing that Diana was taking in her surroundings. "I also hope that you're not ducking and dodging somebody because you refuse to give him an answer. Just tell him no and go freely about your business like you usually do."

"I would have done that suggestion, mother if it would work. Unfortunately, he's determined to have me take orders from him. At least at the clinic, I have more personal control." Diana responded. "I'm also paying strict attention to you, Mom. My parts will focus on working with the government but still follow your passions." Diana replied, looking around her again.

"You're hopeless!" Hyacinth said as she crossed her arms. "And you're too much like your father right now."

"I'm actually a blend of the both of you." Diana countered with a smile. "I know when to be reckless and when to be controlled."

"Just don't embarrass me on the stage in a few minutes," Hyacinth said in resignation as Diana looked back to her mother with a smile.

"I won't embarrass you, Mom. I got my lines." Diana said with a smile as she fought from dancing to the beat. Diana noticed Sky Marshal Wade entering her eyesight from the left. "I'm going to the restroom, Mom if anybody asks," Diana said giving her mother a quick hug before going towards the right to escape Wade's vision.

"And where are you going?" Lance asked Diana as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Trying not to be seen by HIM," Diana replied, gesturing her head towards Wade who was talking with her mother.

"Why? Are you scared?" Lance asked eyebrow raised.

"I'm not scared of anyone. I'm just avoiding an unpleasant conversation. Let me go, Lance. I have to make a lie a truth." Diana remarked.

"And that is?"

"I'm going to the bathroom. Happy now?" Diana asked as she released her arm and headed towards the bathroom. Lance smirked as he followed Diana to the row of portal bathrooms on the stage. Diana entered one of them and Lance stood guard by the door as Wade finished his conversation with Hyacinth and headed towards the bathrooms.

"Diana, I hope it smells good in there. Wade is on his way here." Lance called into the bathroom.

"Great, Mom told him where I was going." Diana groaned before staying quiet. Diana could practically hear Wade walked towards them.

Lance stood at attention and saluted Wade. Wade returned the salute before speaking. "Lt. McClain how are you enjoying the celebration so far?"

"It's better than I could hope for," Lance responded. "I enjoyed your presentation, Sky Marshal Wade. I didn't know you had such a love for lions. The Academy prepared me well for Arus but stepping into the Lions was a whole new world. In fact, if you would like, I would love to personally fly you in Red Lion."

"Interesting, Lt. McClain. Another time, perhaps. Right now, I'm looking for Dr. Smythe-Williams' daughter. I was told she went to the restroom? I need to talk to her ASAP about her future." Wade said, narrowing his eyes.

"The beautiful Diana?" Lance said with a smile and his eyes lit up in front of Wade.

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"No, sir. Maybe she changed her mind and decided to mingle in the crowd again before her mother's presentation." Lance replied.

"Humph. I'll check the VIP section for now. If you see her, let Diana know that I'm looking to speak with her."

"Yes, sir," Lance said as Wade walked away and towards the crowd. Lance turned and knocked twice on the bathroom door before Diana stepped out.

"Thank you, Lance," Diana said with a smile. "Your acting is lacking a little something, though."

"I had to make it believable with under one minute of warning," Lance said, shrugging his shoulders as Diana walked away from him. "And Diana?" Lance moved from the bathrooms and followed Diana.

Diana stopped and turned around to face Lance. "Yes?"

"You're beautiful and you smell wonderful…even after being in that portable bathroom for 15 minutes," Lance said with a smile.

"You're an incorrigible rogue, Lance," Diana said before walking towards her mother on the side of the stage. She heard Lance called out his thanks and Diana chuckled as she joined her mother.

"What have you so amused? You didn't do anything to the Marshal, did you?"

"No, mother. My conversation with Lance." Diana replied. "He's an incorrigible rogue."

"But you're still very attractive to him," Hyacinth stated. "And I think he's made a great impression on you."

"Mom…we're just having a good time. Tomorrow he'll leave for Arus and I'll be on Earth. I can't see us being in a relationship anytime soon." Diana said with a sigh. "I'll be lying if I said I wouldn't mind if we were in a committed relationship, though."

"That's how your father and I started. We had a great time together, then before I knew it—we started a brief long-distance relationship. Who knew that we were going to be married and share a wonderful daughter?" Hyacinth asked her daughter. Diana didn't respond to her mother's statement. In a flash, Diana moved in front of her mother and managed to volley a beach ball towards the VIP section. As Diana's luck would have it—the ball hit Wade in the back of his head as he was speaking with one of the other dignitaries. Diana turned to check on her mother as Wade looked around to see who threw the ball at him. Lance went to check on the ladies, with Keith and Allura following him.

"Are you ok, Hyacinth?" Lance asked. "That beach ball was pretty fast." He glanced over the older woman, seeing if there were any injuries.

"I'm fine, Lance," Hyacinth answered him with a smile. "Diana stepped in at the last moment to protect me."

"Diana?" Lance asked as he took his time glazing over Diana. He loved how Diana's short romper fit perfectly. The outfit hugged her shape and made the eye travel up and down her legs. Not to mention how it seemed to mold itself around her chest and had cap sleeves that highlighted her toned arms. Diana noticed Lance taking his time checking her out again and had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm fine—I was able to volley the ball into the VIP section," Diana said breathlessly. "I'm not sure whom it hit, but I feel sorry for them."

"Well, I think it's your turn to hit the stage," Lance said as he took Diana's hand and kissed it. "My Lady."

"I'm not yours…yet," Diana answered with a smile as she followed her mother on the stage. Lance let his eyes follow Diana and her mother as they walked on stage.

"Lance," Keith called out to him. Keith tried a couple more times before turning to Allura. "I never thought I would ever see Lance like this, Allura."

"Me, neither. I think somebody's in love with the young woman on the stage." Allura replied with a smile before trying to get Lance's attention again. When her attempt failed, Keith took over again.

"Lt. Lance McClain, we have a pre-flight meeting and you're late," Keith yelled at Lance. "And if you don't get a move on, you'll be stuck doing graveyards for the next two months."

Lance snapped out of his reverie and answered Keith. "What? Graveyards for two months, you got to be kidding me. Let's go to the Lions." Lance said as the three of them left to meet with Hunk and Pidge at the lions to confirm their pattern for the conclusion of the celebration.

Meanwhile, back at the VIP section, Bernice and Deborah were speaking with Wade. They asked him about the beach ball incident a few moments ago before talking business. "Sky Marshal Wade, during your speech, you mentioned that you wanted to expand the Alliance over to remote worlds such as ours?" Bernice asked.

"Yes, I did. Arus taught us that even remote locations could be both strategic and diplomatic decisions. With the steady income from the Alliance flowing to different planets, the local economy sees a large and steady rise. Honestly, I would have thought that your world would have requested a base by now."

"Actually, Marshal Wade, we made several requests while my parents were alive and also just after I took over planetary affairs," Bernice replied, slightly narrowing her eyes. "But it seems that our request may be more receptive with you in charge."

Deborah leaned over and whispered something in Bernice's ear before standing back at attention. "That's a wonderful idea, Deborah. Duchess Deborah mentioned that the requests were sent but perhaps they were lost once received. I'll send another request on my return on Cetrac and send an updated bid for you. I'll have it delivered certified, that way we'll know that our request made it to your desk. If we don't hear from you, I'll personally follow-up with you." Bernice said with a smile.

"That would be wonderful, Your Highness," Wade said with a smirk and a bow. "I'm looking forward to a new era where the Alliance moves on one accord within our member planets."

"Indeed, Marshal Wade," Bernice replied with a smile before turning her attention back to the stage. Before she could warn him, a speeding beach ball hit Wade in the head. "Sky Marshal Wade are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Princess Bernice," Wade answered looking at the ball before looking back at the stage. "It's a harmless beach ball and no harm was done. I believe that Hyacinth and her daughter are about to speak next. Have you met the Arusian Ambassador and her daughter yet?"

"Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Smythe-Williams and her daughter after the full tea last week. They're wonderful." Bernice replied.

"Yes. Dr. Smythe-Williams is amazing as her background and Miss Smythe-Williams is the perfect blend of spirit and intelligence. I also met Royal Advisor Coran, I heard he was a classmate of yours?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Wade replied. "By your leave, I should return to backstage to see if there's anything else I can help with tonight."

"By all means," Bernice said in a soft dismissal. Wade bowed before leaving the section. Bernice and Deborah shared a look before listening to the Smythe-Williams speech about the Department of Planets. After a brief introduction by Hyacinth, Diana took over the presentation to share her brief background. Bernice and Deborah were impressed with Diana's credentials and education. "And you would never have thought she was so accomplished. No matter Wade wants her to work with him. She's a natural with people and policy."

"I agree, Bernice," Deborah responded. "She's a natural leader. I wonder what Wade did to make her not want to work for the Alliance."

"Me, too. It sounds like there's more than distaste for the man." Bernice shared as Hyacinth gave a brief history lesson on the Department of State and her experiences between Earth and Arus. When Hyacinth shared about the time when Arus was fighting against Doom and the long period in between, Bernice and Deborah were amazed as Hyacinth paused to allow the words to sink in. Then Hyacinth lightened the mood by going over the general life as a colleague at the Department of Planets.

"Princess Allura truly knows how it feels to be in my shoes," Bernice replied as Hyacinth droned on about normal diplomatic service. "I had no idea all that she had to go through—even without much help from her ambassador…who hands were tied."

"Indeed. We should formally declare a special Alliance between our two planets." Deborah whispered to her.

"We should. Although we're on distant sides of the galaxy, we could be beneficial to each other." Bernice confirmed. Diana took the microphone and took over the next part of the presentation.

"I know that everybody's ready to see the pride of Arus, Voltron, so I'll keep this next part of our speech as short as possible." The crowd cheered. "I was blessed to have parents that come from two different planets and experience the best of two cultures. The best thing I ever did was join the Department of Planets as a contractor. While I was studying my courses at college, I was able to gain foremost experience that shaped me to be a great asset whether I was in a governmental or private enterprise environment." Diana paused.

"While I was an early graduate of high school, the best counselor in the world reminded me that I could work within the Alliance but work primarily in the private sector." The crowd cheered. "In addition to internships, temporary employment, and even the Academy…if public service is one of your passions, you can get your fill as a contractor as well. The Galaxy Alliance Department of Planets is always looking for great people to fulfill the important mission of diplomacy and people." Diana paused as the crowd cheered. "And just to let you know, I'm not saying this as a diplomat's daughter. I'm not saying this as a colonel's daughter…I'm saying this as a citizen of a planet aligned with the Alliance."

"If you're interested in a challenge, they are several tables scattered across here and you can speak with one of the specialized recruiters. Or, if you need to sleep on it, feel free to visit the Department of Planet's website. Or you can visit the office—which in my opinion is the best way since you're working with someone face to face. The preferred method of getting things done." Diana said with a smile. "Tell them I sent you." Diana finished, and the crowd cheered. "So, I'm handling this back to my mother who can summarize everything wonderfully. I look forward to working with some of you personally." Diana handed the microphone to her mother before whispering and giving her mother a hug before leaving the stage.

"Well, that's my daughter. Always a hard act to follow." Hyacinth said, taking over the conclusion. "I'm just going to conclude here. Whether you wish to follow a full-time career or work part-time, the paths to diplomacy run the same." Hyacinth went on to talk more about the diplomat life before repeating Diana's comments about working full or part-time within the department. "There are tables everywhere or you can just visit the office. If you want to be a diplomat, you can start tonight." The crowd cheered. "Thank you so much for listening and I hope inspired someone tonight. Solstic…your crowd awaits." Hyacinth finished as the crowd cheered and applauded.

Solstic took over the microphone. "Thank you, Dr. Smythe-Williams. All right, folks, we're almost at the end of the celebration. We have one last musical act before we all get to see Voltron. I want to introduce you to the duo that needs no introduction! The Galaxy Alliance presents…Antber and Matgom!" The crowd went wild. Bernice and Deborah cheered loudly as well as the all the younger VIPs in their section.

"Are you ready to rock? Are you ready to roll? Are you ready for both?" Antber asked the crowd as the band moved into place behind her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The crowd chanted as Matgom took a guitar and started a solo riff. The next thing the crowd knew, Antber and Matgom started their cover of "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang. Every so often the crowd who chant Woohoo a few times as the chorus rolled around. Diana bounced into the VIP section and took her spot by Bernice and Deborah.

"Look at your moves! I knew you guys knew more than ballroom dancing." Diana said to them. Bernice and Deborah laughed as Diana joined them before the song ended.

"That was an awesome speech. If I wasn't a planetary monarch I would join tonight." Bernice exclaimed.

"Where Bernice goes, so does my hubby and me," Deborah replied. "Too bad we run a planet." Diana laughed as the next song started. The instrumental introduction had the crowd swayed and anxious for the first verse. The crowd sang along with Antber as the verse began. The girls sang along with Antber who was performing with tears in her eyes at the reaction.

"Everyone is so great! I hope that you're enjoying the songs like I am. And now, Matgom is going to take over with the next song. This is a sneak preview of our newest single." The crowd cheered as Matgom took over the microphone from the piano and started playing a quick interlude. Matgom opened his mouth and a smooth baritone voice came out. Couples started dancing in the crowds while the singles dreamed about dancing with someone to the song.

"I can't wait until it's my turn." Diana and Bernice said at the same time.

"Luckily, I have a permanent dance partner," Deborah said with a smile. "He's watching Cetrac, but if he was here we would be dancing in your face." Bernice and Diana both stuck their tongues out at Deborah.

"It probably won't be too long before Diana join the club. I heard a certain Voltron Force pilot likes her." Deborah replied.

"I heard the same rumor," Bernice said, looking at Diana. "I think I saw you dancing with him the last two nights. And last night the first and last dance was smoking hot!"

"Stop! We're just having a good time." Diana replied. "I don't think we're going to have much more than that. He's leaving for Arus tomorrow and I'm staying on Earth."

"There's intergalactic calling. And I think they say that he pilots the fastest lion." Deborah said. "I also heard that the Lt. is very interested in you and that he never took his eyes away from you."

"Stop it!" Diana said blushing. "We're just fast friends. We'll keep in touch, but I can't see us go past friends."

"Before we let the conversation go, I just want to share a personal observation with you," Bernice said, while the song was slowly ending. "Deborah used to say the same thing about her husband and your denials are echoing hers right now."

"And you're blushing," Deborah replied. Before Diana could respond, Antber and Matgom changed the tempo and started playing another fast pace—but a rock-inspired song. The ladies looked at each other before they started dancing to the song as camera flashes went off around them. When the song ended, they chanted Antber and Matgom along with the rest of the crowd.

"We're dedicating the last song of the evening to the Voltron Force and Arus! You know the song, it's Change The Rules!" The crowd cheered as Antber and Matgom took guitars and played a duet before the rest of their band slowly entered the song. Antber and Matgom tossed their guitars off stage before singing the words. The crowds turned on their watches to give the area a soft glow as they sang the rest of the lyrics with Antber and Matgom. As the song ended, the band pulled their instruments off stage as Antber and Matgom sang the reprise at the end. The crowd chanted Antber and Matgom as they and their band took a bow before leaving the stage. Solstic entered the stage for one last time.

"All right, everybody! I know that we're having a great time, right?" Solstic asked the crowd. "I know that everybody is waiting anxiously for the highlight of the evening—the Voltron Force!" The crowd cheered. "All right! As you can hear, the Lions are circling the area and will land on the stage. After they land on the stage, they'll come out—make a few speeches and we'll end the celebration with fireworks!" The crowd cheered even louder as the Lions made a few laps in the air.

"And there's Diana's sweetie in Red," Deborah whispered to Bernice. Bernice and Deborah shared a laugh as Diana only focused on Red Lion. "I think that they're just starting," Deborah whispered again as Bernice smiled and they laughed together as they watched Diana focusing on Red Lion again. When Solstic was finished with his statements and thanking the crowd, the stage was cleared to make room for the lions. Bernice and Deborah raised their heads and smiled as the Lions flew overhead a few more minutes before they slowly descended on the stage. Yellow Lion landed first to the left, Red Lion followed next, then Green to the right. Blue and Black Lions landed behind them on a higher platform. The pilots stepped out of the lions and the cheers grew louder. "Voltron! Voltron!" The cheers were repeated for a few minutes until the ovation finally died down. Lance stepped out and waved to the crowd before finding Diana and blew a kiss in her direction. He also winked at her before waving back to the crowd in general.

"I believe that kiss and wink were for Diana," Bernice stated with a smirk.

"I second that belief," Deborah added, as Diana started to blush from their teasing.

"OMG." Diana managed to squeak out amidst her blush. Luckily, Hunk took the microphone and gained everyone's attention.

"Now, that's welcome!" Hunk said, speaking into the microphone first. "And I have to say…It's good to be back home on Earth." Hunk continued with his speech, focusing on how good it was to return to Earth victorious. Hunk continued to say how he enjoyed his week on Earth and how it was an honor to defend not only Arus but the Galaxy as well. Hunk shared how he loved Arus and was looking forward to helping with the full recovery efforts there. "It's good to be back home. I hope to see some of you in the future!" Hunk finished to cheers.

Pidge went next. "Hi, everybody! It's nice to be back on Earth for a few days! Anyway, I love coding and everything programming related. If you would have told me…" Pidge continued on about some of his adventures as a pilot as well as upgrading a host of things as the resident computer engineering expert. After a few more minutes, Pidge's speech ended with louder cheers, while Lance grabbed the microphone.

"Hellooo, Canaveral!" Lance introduced himself. "Did you miss me?" Lance asked the crowd how cheered and laughed at the same time. Several ladies around the VIP section catcalled him. "It's good to be back on Earth! I loved the adventures of being the ace pilot of Red Lion. When I wasn't fighting evil, I was winning hearts." Diana rolled her eyes, as Lance continued. "To be honest, when it comes to Earth, it won my heart." Lance paused and looked at Diana, before scanning the crowd. Diana blushed as Lance continued. "But, let me share a quick story with you and hopefully I would be able to inspire everyone. So, things were looking…" Lance shared how there were times when things looked bad for Arus and the team and how they were able to change things around. "Remember, it's not how you start, it's how you finish. Goodnight, Canaveral!" Lance finished to loud cheers before Keith and Allura started to speak.

"It's a pleasure and a privilege to be here today in front of you." Princess Allura started. Keith repeated the same sentiments before Allura continued with her speech. Allura shared her feelings and how grateful she was that Earth sent some of their best to the Denubian and by extension, Arus. Keith took over the microphone and shared his story of how they arrived in Arus. Allura took over again and focused on how Arus changed since Voltron came and gave the planet a fighting chance. Keith shared how the team was happy when they were awarded permanent deployment in Arus and fought for their new home. Keith and Allura then shared that they were able to find the most precious thing since Voltron's return—hope. Keith ended their combined speech by stating that he will always defend the universe. The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

After Keith and Allura finished their speech, the fireworks started going off. The crowd was reduced to oohs and aahs as the Voltron Force waved to the crowd. Lance stopped and blew a kiss to Diana again with a wink. Diana finally responded back in kind with a kiss of her own with a wink. Bernice and Deborah took advantage of the timing and started teasing Diana as she blushed some more. "I never knew that someone could blush so much," Bernice said with a smile.

"Ok, you two are having too much fun!" Diana responded with a smile. "I still stand on my assertion that we are just fast friends."

"Fast close friends," Deborah replied.

"I say even more than that. We saw all those kisses and winks." Bernice pointed out with a smile.

"Whatever," Diana said as she turned back to admire Lance again in his flight uniform with the leather jacket.

Suddenly…everything changed, and chaos took over. The Lions started to attack the crowd, starting with an audible click. Diana frowned as Black Lion, followed by Blue, then finally Green, Yellow, and Red Lions as they randomly shot a ray in different places. Diana saw that lions moved and immediately moved to push Bernice and Deborah out of the way.

"Everyone ok?" Diana asked softly as Bernice and Deborah moved away from her.

"We're fine, thanks to your quick reflexes. What just happened? Why did the lions attack the crowd?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but best believe that I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Diana said. "I bet Wade has something to do with this. It has his hands all over it." Bernice and Deborah looked at Diana in confusion before helping her up. Before they could do anything else, they were surrounded by Alliance troops. Diana looked around and saw that the VIP section was empty and that the large crowd was being dispersed with a large amount of Alliance soldiers.

"Your Highness, Princess Bernice and Your Grace, Duchess Deborah. We've been assigned to make sure you made it to your hotel suite safely."

"I am safe, and no escort is needed," Bernice responded.

"Sky Marshal Graham insists." The soldier added. Bernice and Deborah sighed and looked at Diana.

"It's fine, ladies. Let me know when you arrive at your suite safely. I'll make it home safe." Diana said with a smile.

"Until later, Countess Diana." They both said giving Diana a hug as they left with some of the soldiers. Diana watched as they left the celebration before looking at the Lions. The Alliance soldiers that stayed behind all looked at each other before the group's sergeant spoke up.

"Actually, Ms. Smythe-Williams—"

"You can call me Diana. No need for formalities." Diana interrupted the soldier, feeling that she's not going to like their instructions.

"We've been ordered to take you personally to Headquarters. Sky Marshal Wade said that your safety is paramount and that you must meet with him immediately." Diana narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms for a few moments. She looked towards the stage and noticed that Lance was watching their interaction. Although she only knew Lance for a few days, she could tell that he wasn't too pleased with what was going on with his Lion nor with the Alliance soldiers surround her. He went to lift his hand with is Voltcom turning colors. Diana nodded her head no to Lance, before turning back to the soldiers with a sigh.

"Fine. Let's not keep the Sky Marshal waiting." Diana said as half of the soldiers walked in front of her while the rest walked behind her. The sergeant was walking beside her. "Any idea what's going on? The Lions never attacked a crowd of civilians before on their own."

"We have nothing, Diana." The sergeant said. "Every machine and ship break down. Maybe it's time for the lions to break down."

"That's near impossible. The Lions don't break down like this." Diana stated, crossing her arms.

"Well, anyway, my job is to bring you to Sky Marshal Wade as directed. I know nothing about ships, that's why I'm in the army and not space explorers, Ma'am."

Diana sighed as they made it to the SUV set aside for her. The sergeant opened the door and helped her into the SUV. The sergeant entered the SUV next and closed the door behind him. Two soldiers entered the front of the SUV and they took off towards Alliance headquarters. "What did you do to earn babysitting duties?" Diana asked as she finally noticed his nametag.

"Ma'am?"

"Sergeant Jones, how did you get stuck babysitting me?" Diana asked.

"It's an honor to escort you to headquarters, ma'am. Your father is my inspiration and I'm even about to go to Officer's School and be the next Colonel Williams."

"That's sweet of you," Diana said. "My father is still my hero. I never outgrew that."

"That's amazing. Most women outgrow that fact." Sergeant Jones added.

"My father was a rare man," Diana replied with a smile. They pulled up to the main tower. Sergeant Jones stepped out of the SUV first, followed by Diana. Another group of five soldiers was waiting for Diana's arrival. "Am I under custody? Why so many men?"

"Just for your safety, Ma'am," Jones replied. Diana sighed as they walked into the building. Once inside, Diana and Jones were left alone to take the long elevator ride to Wade's office. After the long ride, Diana and Jones took a left and finally arrived at Wade's office suite.

"Diana, Sky Marshal Wade is waiting for you inside his office. I'm also told to let you know that your mother is unharmed at the Arusian Embassy."

"Thank You, Evelyn," Diana responded to Wade's secretary. "It's nice to know that my mother is protected and safe. "Have a good night."

"You as well, Diana," Evelyn said as she left her desk for the night. Diana knocked on Wade's door before walking in.

"Ahh…what did Lt. McClain call you?" Wade paused. "The beautiful Diana." Wade finished, as he turned in his chair to face Diana. "I'm glad that you made it to my office safely. We have some things to discuss."

"I'll say," Diana said, as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "What did you do to the lions? I know you had something to do with it."

"I did no such thing. I was worried about them having a virus and causing public safety issues. And what happened tonight—they attacked a group of civilians."

"I bet," Diana said. "You had a virus planted in the lions. I'm not sure how or why…but I know you did it. Lance told me about what you did to his training crafts when he was a student at the Academy."

"Unproven. And you'll never be able to prove that I had anything to do with killing your little boyfriend during his Academy years. Just like you'll never prove that I had anything to do with your father's death." Wade said. Diana lost her control and started to attack Wade. "I wouldn't lay a finger on me."

Diana stopped a couple of inches away from Wade's desk. "Lance is not my boyfriend. We're just fast friends. You should try friendship…. it'll do wonders in your life. And why shouldn't I lay a finger on you?"

"If you touch me, I'll take your credentials away and have you locked up in a special prison. Have you heard about the Void?"

"You wouldn't dare," Diana said. "The Void is a canceled project."

"Is it?" Wade said. "Since I took over yesterday, I started that project again. It's operational and my first prisoners will shortly be escorted to their areas."

"You…bastard," Diana said. "One day…one day."

"You always say that you oversized brat," Wade replied. "However, I'll be able to overlook your indiscretion concerning me if you do one big thing for me."

"And what would that be?" Diana asked, crossing her arms again.

"Work for me as my Lead Behavioral Analyst. You have an excellent insight into people and you're perfect for assessing behaviors and people. If you work for me, I'll overlook your unprofessionalism towards me."

"I wouldn't work for you even if my life depended on it," Diana responded.

"What about your mother's?" Wade asked. "Right now, there is a group of assassins looking to take out your mother. If I withdraw the guards at your house, it would be a shame if…"

"Fine. I'll work for you." Diana said. "And I'll be the consummate professional as well."

"I'm glad that you agree to finally be in service to the Alliance full-time. Since I want to make sure that my staff is completely safe until Voltron is fully taken care of, I already assigned one of the best men to be your personal guard."

"I don't need a bodyguard, Wade. I can handle myself just fine." Diana said.

"You will accept and work with a bodyguard until I feel that he's no longer needed. Or you can go move to the Void. Never to be seen again."

"Fine. I'll accept a bodyguard temporarily. Are there more stipulations I should be aware of?"

"That's all for now. I'll send the full list to you in the morning. Please allow me to introduce you to your personal guard." Wade said as he pressed a button. "Captain Wiley, would you please come in? Your charge is ready to go home now."

"Yes, sir." A few moments later a man entered the room. Diana looked down at her watch and noticed that Deborah and Bernice just sent a note saying that they made it back to their suite safely. Diana looked up and took a good look at the man before her.

"Captain Lawrence Wiley meet our new Lead Behavioral Analyst, Diana Smythe-Williams. Diana meet Lawrence. He'll be your personal guard for a few days." Diana glazed over Captain Wiley for a few moments, taking in his looks. Lawrence was the same height and build as Lance. Lawrence also had short black wavy hair, medium-deep tan, dark brown eyes, and a nose and lips combination that seem carved from a god. He's handsome…not as handsome as Lance but he can set hearts on fire. Diana thought as he extended his hand out for a handshake. Diana extended her hand and instead of a handshake, Lawrence kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lawrence said with a soft baritone voice.

"I can't exactly say the same," Diana replied as she took her hand back. "Sky Marshal Wade is there anything else you needed tonight?"

"Nothing else, Diana. I'll get back with you about your first day of duty." Diana nodded before turning back to Lawrence. "We should go to the Arusian Embassy."

"Let's get you home," Lawrence said as they turned and left Wade's office. On their way downstairs, Diana stayed silent as Lawrence attempted to start a conversation with her.

"Captain Wiley—"

"Please call me Lawrence."

"Lawrence, I'm not quite myself this evening. Can we have a discussion tomorrow when I feel better? It's been a long and tiring day." Diana said as she looked at Lawrence in his eyes. If he's shocked, he's not showing it. Diana thought to herself."

"I understand. We can talk tomorrow, and I figure out our schedule." Lawrence replied, looking forward again. When the elevator doors opened, Diana and Lawrence walked across the lobby to leave the building. Diana noticed the Voltron Force and a group of Garrison soldiers were walking towards the building she just left. Lawrence tried to restrain Diana, but she broke his hold on her elbow and ran to Lance. For his part, Lance stopped the group and managed to turn to Diana just when she hugged him.

"I hate that Bastard, Lance. I don't know what he got planned for y'll, but I don't like it at all." Diana said softly. "I know his hand is all over this. He got my mom under lock and key at home and I'm forced to work under him."

"Ssh. It'll be ok. We're going to talk to him now and we'll talk about everything in the morning." Lance said.

"But what if he—" Diana started but Lance interrupted her.

"Trust us. We'll handle Wade. Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning beautiful." Lance said as he lifted Diana's chin and kissed her on the lips in front of everybody. Lawrence came from behind and snatched Diana from Lance.

"I'll take care of her, Lt. McClain. You have a meeting with Sky Marshal Wade." Lawrence said, standing between Diana and Lance. Lance started to pull his fist up but lowered it when Diana shook her head at Lance. He sighed and followed the rest of the Voltron Force into the building. Diana watched his retreating back as Lawrence pulled her towards the SUV she rode in earlier. Lawrence opened the door and pushed Diana in the SUV before entering it behind her and closed the door. "Arusian Embassy."

The soldier shook their head in confirmation and drove Lawrence and Diana to the Arusian Embassy. When Lawrence and Diana entered the house, Hyacinth ran to Diana and gave her a tight hug. "I was so worried about you. Sky Marshal Wade said that you were fine and on your way home with a bodyguard."

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you." Diana said, holding her mother tight. "I was more worried about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You're Uncle is fine. He's in my study working the rounds between Arus and the Alliance. Is the team fine?"

"I saw them as I left Alliance Headquarters. They're fine—they should be meeting with Sky Marshal Wade now." Diana said softly before yawning. "It's been a long day. Are you coming to bed, Mom?"

"I'll stay up with your Uncle and see how we can work this for our good. I took a nap after I left the celebration. If I need you, I'll wake you up."

"Ok, Mom. Love you." Diana said.

"Love you, too. Don't forget to show your personal guard his room." Hyacinth called out.

"I won't," Diana said. "Let's go, Lawrence. The only room left here is the one across from mine."

"That'll be perfect," Lawrence replied, as he followed Diana to the third floor where Hyacinth's, Diana's, and Allura's rooms were located. A few minutes later, Diana, had Lawrence settled in his room across from hers before settling down in her room. Diana let loose a sigh before closing her eyes and magically fell asleep.

***Present Time, The Void***

"And so, that's our story about the Galaxy Celebration." Bernice and Diana said together. Diana stretched her arms above her head.

"So not only did you deny Lance's advances at first, you still wouldn't admit your feelings for him at first?" Cheryl asked in disbelief.

"I know, right. Yet you ran and kissed him when you were distressed." Ethel replied.

"I'm just shocked that Bernice knows more than ballroom dancing right now," Alex added. "Are there pictures?"

"I'm sure there are pictures somewhere. Wade couldn't get everything." Diana said. "Imagine my shock at the celebration—and I was a diplomat's daughter."

"Who doesn't dance in front of their mirrors at least once?" Bernice added with an annoyed look. "Royals are just like regular people. We just have extra rules and guidelines."

"Riiight," Cheryl answered. Bernice gave her a frown before Cheryl continued. "I guess it's our turn, Alex."

"I guess so," Alex replied as she cleared her throat to start the story.


	9. Galaxy Celebration Part III

Beginner's Resistance

Ch. 9: Galaxy Celebration Pt. 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Deborah, Alex, Lawrence, and Cheryl are my original characters as well as some of the names that doesn't ring a bell. Enjoy!**

"After graduation, my parents were still in town so they had Cheryl and I stay with them overnight after Wade's installation ball. Since we woke-up, my parents had some conversations with both of us about our future plans and some suggestions, as well."

"That was some good conversations, too. They gave us a bunch of ideas—like sharing an apartment so that we would have air to breathe and we would be able to save some money at the same time. Man, that apartment was the best in the world!" Cheryl said with a smile. "Cheap place off of the beach, walk-in closets, kitchen with bar, with a jack and jill bathroom!"

"Right. Two sinks, two toilets, and the bathtub/shower as the wall in between." Alex said with a smile. "But anyway, let's get back to the story before we get sidetracked. "After we noticed that the crowd was showing up at the celebration, we decided to watch the celebration from the patio. My parents would move from the tv to the patio and back."

*****Five years ago, Hotel at Galaxy Celebration*****

"Wow, the crowd is getting bigger. You can't even see anything below us now!" Cheryl said, looking at Alex. "And it's about to start soon!" The growing crowd filled up the park area and there were still people pouring in.

"All you can see is the playground equipment…and even then it's covered with kids and short people." Alex replied back. "It looks like it's a packed house. Even the balconies are getting filled." Alex looked at the buildings next to them and noticed there were people filling up their balconies. More people poured into the remaining free spaces along the restaurants and apartments were quickly filled up. In the background, Alex and Cheryl could hear the tv in the living space blaring with coverage from the event.

"Welcome back, everybody! Thank you for watching the Galaxy Celebration with us! In a few moments, Solstic the emcee for the day will come out and start the actual celebration." The studio area burst in a cloud of applause and cheers. "There are going to go all out today. They'll be music performances, speeches, presentations and the guests of honor—the Voltron Force! While we're providing coverage, we'll have a few special guests at our broadcast booth." A loud burst of cheers sounded again as Solstic stepped out on the stage and confirmed everything the news broadcaster spoke.

"Without further delay, I would like to introduce you to the Galaxy Alliance Honor Guard! Give them a great welcome!" Solstic said, before walking to the left side of the stage before the honor guard made their appearance on the stage.

"Atten-hut!" The voice of the commander sounded on the stage as she became visible. "Company, forward march." A few seconds later, the honor guard filed onto the stage in groups of two until 20 members were on the stage. "Company halt. About Face." The soldiers stopped, then turned towards the crowd. "Present Colors." Five guards stepped forward to the crowd, with a flag each. The Greek flag was on the furthest right side. The UN Flag was to the furthest left side. Next to the Greek flag was the American flag and next to the UN flag was the Arusian Flag. In the center was the Galaxy Alliance flag. Alex and Chery commented how well the honor guard performed so far before sharing their memories of their year in the honor guard.

Solstic spoke again on the microphone as he introduced the Academy's Honor Band and the Children's Choir. Cheryl and Alex sang along with the choir during the Alliance Anthem (Voltron Theme). The paused as the choir continued to sing the other anthems. When all the anthems were finished, Cheryl and Alex whistled loudly as a loud cheer erupted through the square and through the tv. As the choir, band, and honor guard left the stage, Mr. and Mrs. Zana entered the balcony.

"We want to see Voltron live, too." Mr. Zana said as Alex and Cheryl moved so there was enough space for everyone. A few seconds later, Voltron flew over the crowd in a large circle. "It's magnificent! He never looks like this on TV!"

"Wow! The face looks so realistic!" Alex stated as she paid attention to Voltron's face. "He's smiling!"

"That's wild! Look at the lions!" Cheryl exclaimed as the Voltron disassembled into the lions. "Pidge can really fly!"

"So can Hunk! They aren't kidding when they said there's a scar on Yellow Lion! And the dimmed eye!" Alex replied. "I knew I should have taken Hunk's offer of looking at Yellow closer!"

"Is Princess Allura really flying the Blue Lion! She pilots it like a pro!" Mrs. Zana exclaimed which made everyone on the balcony laughed.

"She should, Mom. She has to practice like the rest." Alex said with a smile as the Lions flew out of sight towards the base. Solstic returned to the stage and Mr. and Mrs. Zana walked back inside the room to watch the TV some more. They could hear a commercial as the crowd settled down and Solstic took the microphone before speaking again.

"After all the pomp and circumstance, are you ready for fun?" The crowd cheered. "Sounds like it to me. The first group to perform is Arstic! They'll play a few songs before our next group. After that our first presentation." The crowd cheered again. "Now, here's Arstic!" The group appeared on the stage and the crowd went wild as Cheryl and Alex returned inside the hotel room when they smelled fresh fudge in the air.

Mr. and Mrs. Zana just opened the fudge box when Alex and Cheryl entered the living space. "I knew we smelled fudge!"

"We thought you would stay on the balcony." Mrs. Zana said as she handed Cheryl the fudge to try.

"We were…but Arstic isn't our favorite group. They're ok. The group I'm looking forward to is GroupoStyless."

"Don't forget ClasikTopia!" Alex said as her parents rolled their eyes and Cheryl shared a high five with her. Alex took a few pieces of fudge before handling the container back her mother. "I don't know why everybody else acts like they're a bad band. There are worse bands out there."

"Like?" Mr. Zana asked.

"Nautica," Alex said. "They're 80 going on 20. They should be relaxing in a house in the country, teaching the next generation of music."

"Or 3," Cheryl said ignoring the look Mr. Zana gave her. "We could mention their rival group, Rollers."

"They're not a bad band." Mrs. Zana countered. "Y'all kids just don't understand good music. You know how many things occurred listening to their music? Like making babies in special places—for example, you were created in the…"

"Let's not divulge in that," Alex said. "We get the idea."

"Our music is still better," Cheryl replied. "How about…"

"Nope." Mr. Zana interrupted.

"But I didn't even finish yet!"

"Doesn't matter. The answer is going to be no. I can't wait until you get kids who music tastes are going to be bad to compare to yours." He finished.

"That'll never happen. They're going to be…" Alex said as the conversation continued about music, generational changes, and the future of music while Arstic played on in the background. After the conversation died, the foursome looked down and noticed that the fudge was gone. "Fudge sure doesn't last long around here."

"You can say that again," Cheryl said. "I was hoping for another piece. That was some good fudge, too."

"I guess I can go back downstairs and get some more." Mr. Zana said with a sigh. "I'm not missing anything here and I think the line might be shorter now." He said, getting up. "I'll get my wallet and be on my way."

"I'll go with you, dear." Mrs. Zana said as she stood up as well. On the TV the announcers were talking about Arstic before going back to commercial with the promise of GroupoStyless coming up next. "When we come back, we'll hear the sounds of GroupoStyless." Cheryl cheered and ran to the balcony so she could see the group enter the stage. Alex shook her head and followed Cheryl. Solstic shook hands with Arstic as their band left. Arstic left the stage and the next band entered the stage. Cheryl cheered louder as Solstic introduced them to the crowd. When Solstic left the stage again, they began a long interlude before the first song came began.

The lead singer started to freestyle over the song and the crowd became engaged, singing along to the chorus. When the song ended, the lead singer came to the microphone and announced the next song. "It's new and we wanted to try something different." Each instrument slowly played into the song before the leader singer joined in and the beat changed to a rock beat. Cheryl started bouncing to the beat of the music, garnering cheers from the other balconies at the hotel buildings.

"Get it!" They cheered Cheryl along as the song continued. When the song was over, Cheryl stopped to catch her breath as GroupoStyless played their next song that started with a Latin beat before the music was interrupted by the constant rock beat. Every time the chorus sounded, it went back to the Latin beat.

The next song was a slower rock ballad and the girls sung along with the group. When the interlude started, the girls started to talk again. "I love this song and I can't wait until I get to meet the right person to dance this song to," Cheryl said.

"Not Pidge?" Alex asked. "I thought you two were hitting it off?"

"Nope. He's like my idol and there's no way we could ever go there." Cheryl said. "The last two nights were wonderful, but all we would talk about is technical and musical stuff."

"Awww."

"What about you and Hunk?" Cheryl asked.

"The same. All we talked about the last two nights were mechanical stuff. He's my ultimate idol when it comes to mechanical and engineering stuff. I can't see anything happening there either." Alex replied. "If anything, we're looking at friendships."

"Oh, well," Cheryl said, as she focused back on the stage as the song picked up stream again before ending the song at a haunting end. "Hopefully they'll play something faster." GroupoStyless went back to a fast-paced song with heavy guitar riffs and a driving drum beat. Before they knew it, the song ended and the crowd was chanting GroupoStyless as they took a bow before meeting with Solstic on the left side of the stage.

Solstic announced Wade was coming up next with his presentation. As Solstic announced Wade, the television blared all of Wade's credentials and previous service records. The announcers also noted that Wade was the first time a Sky Marshal took charge of the Alliance instead of a full-fledged Space Marshal and listed the several reasons why his rank didn't change with the higher promotion. As Wade walked on the stage, the announces finished their commentary by stating how impressed they were with him as a private person before focusing back on the stage.

Wade took over the stage and started making a speech as Mr. and Mrs. Zana returned to the room. Wade spoke about his beginnings at the Academy, then his hopes to make the Alliance even better. "One of my favorite animals is the lion. In fact, I have a pet lion that stays by my side everywhere I go. Although most lions are ferocious and hardly tamed, my lion is the opposite and a fierce protector. During my student days at the Academy, my life changed when we were visited by the Voltron Force of that day." The crowd cheered at the mention of Voltron. "Some interesting things about the Lions compared to real lions…"He also spoke about the Voltron Force and how interesting the lions were—and his wish to learn more about the lions.

"He's not the only one to wish to learn more about Voltron," Cheryl said.

"Him and everyone else," Alex replied. "He could ask the Voltron Force about the lions, but that'll be too simple."

"He would only get so much. You'll think he'll know more since he's been in a lion once. Even if it was for a few moments." Cheryl replied. "They're sentient as well and that's the mystery. They like who they like."

"The short time I was in the lion was interesting and I've spent my life admiring Voltron. It's an ancient technology…but one we're still learning about." Wade continued. "And that's why we need more scientific and mechanical minded people to join the Alliance and the Academy. We also always need pilots…and you can learn just about everything at the Academy. As I slowly step away from the daily tasks from the Academy, I'm focusing more on where to place everyone. I can't place everyone until I get the people. But that's a lecture for another day…"

"This is why I didn't like his lectures or presentations," Alex said. "Of course you want all the engineers, systems analysts, and grunts you can get. It still won't get you all the respect you want."

"What you said," Cheryl added as Wade droned on about personnel and the lions again before finally concluding and asked the audience to join the Alliance and the Academy. Once he finished, the crowd clapped wildly as Solstic took over the microphone.

"Without any further delay…let's hear it for ClasikTopia!" Solstic said introducing the next group. ClasikTopia was famous for blending several genres together to make a few new sounds.

"Cape Canaveral….Are…You…Ready…To…Fuse!" The lead singer roared into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly. "I don't know. Let me ask you again. Are…You…Ready?" The crowd reacted wildly as the cheers were deafening. "Now that is welcome! I'm Underscore and we here at ClasikTopia are ready to entertain!" The crowd responded again in a cheer as the lead guitarist started playing a solo introduction. The next sound came from the drums, followed by the keyboards. Finally, a group of voices sounded. Before long, the crowd was bouncing and dancing around to the group's first single.

When they played the next song—Beach Vibrations, a wave of beach balls suddenly appeared and was bounced around the crowd. The song started with a taste of doo-wop and island songs before adding the rock riff to the song about spending the day at the beach. As the song ended, the beach balls found their way back to the stage before the ClasikTopia performed a classic heavy metal song. The lead singer jumped from the stage during the song and briefly crowd surfed before being guided back to the stage.

"Do you think that I can get the same treatment if I tried the same thing?" Alex asked Cheryl. Cheryl rolled her eyes before answering.

"Not from here. We'll have to see if we ever get to go stage-diving…in a club." Cheryl replied. "In the near future, preferably."

"It's on the list of things to do, then," Alex replied with a smile. The band played another song, this time it was the conservative sounds of a classical piece infused with rock and piano music. Alex swayed along with the song as Cheryl enjoyed the song and went through a search engine to find the album it came from.

"Now this song is perfectly fused," Cheryl remarked.

"You can say that again. I guess I need to give them another look." Mrs. Zana said joining them at the balcony for a few moments before going to the bathroom. ClasikTopia played a few more songs before they took a final bow and cleared the stage as Solstic returned with two ladies.

After ClasikTopia finished their set, they could hear Mr. and Mrs. Zana return back to the room with fresh fudge. Solstic introduced Diana and her mother while the announcers shared a quick biography of them. "We know her! We met them at the ball. I don't remember them being diplomats!" Cheryl exclaimed. "I think they used their Arusian titles."

"I remembered when they visited us back in the desert." Mr. Zana announced to the room.

"You met the Arusian ambassador and her daughter?" Alex asked. "We met them at the balls, but I didn't recognize that they were diplomats. We were given their Arusian titles but I don't remember if they told us what they did for a living."

"Yes. They took a tour of the factory as part of their tour on the west coast." Mr. Zana said as he sat down and ate a piece of fudge. "They were visiting the nearby base and heard that we were making new materials for the Alliance. By the way, I think the daughter is a behavioral analyst and isn't exactly a full-time diplomat."

"That's awesome. How's the new material going so far at the factory?"

"The new material is coming along. Rumor has it that we're going to supply the Alliance soon for a major project." Mr. Zana answered as Hyacinth started her presentation. He went back to the room and sat down on the couch next to his wife as they listened to Hyacinth and Diana share turns on their presentation.

Cheryl and Alex continued to marvel at Hyacinth and Diana over different aspects of the presentation. Cheryl noticed how poised Diana appeared even though she could tell that Diana was anxious to leave the stage. Alex noted how easy the conversation was between the two of them on stage compared to the last two nights at different balls. Cheryl added how impressed she was that Hyacinth never gave up on her home planet—even when the chips were down. Alex complained that although they were the same height, she'll never be able to wear the same outfits as Diana. By the time the presentation ended, Alex and Cheryl clapped their hands and were excited to hear more music—this time from Antber and Matgom.

"Are you ready to rock? Are you ready to roll? Are you ready for both?" Antber asked the crowd as the band moved into place behind her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The crowd chanted as Matgom took a guitar and started a solo riff. The next thing the crowd knew, Antber and Matgom started their cover of "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang. Every so the room and balcony would break out in woohoo a few times as the chorus rolled around.

The instrumental introduction had the crowd swayed and anxious for the first verse. Cheryl and Alex started to sway with the music as they sang along with Antber who was performing with tears in her eyes at the reaction. "Everyone is so great! I hope that you're enjoying the songs like I am. And now, Matgom is going to take over with the next song. This is a sneak preview of our newest single." The crowd cheered as Matgom took over the microphone from the piano and started playing a quick interlude. Matgom opened his mouth and a smooth baritone voice came out. Alex turned to look at the tv in the room and noticed all the couples dancing in the crowds.

"I can't wait until it's my turn." Alex and Cheryl sighed. The Zanas answered back that they'll have their day—but until then enjoy their single lives. They sighed again and focused back on the stage as Antber and Matgom changed the tempo and started playing another fast pace—but a rock-inspired song. When the song ended, they chanted Antber and Matgom along with the rest of the crowd.

"We're dedicating the last song of the evening to the Voltron Force and Arus! You know the song, it's Change The Rules!" The crowd cheered as Antber and Matgom took guitars and played a duet before the rest of their band slowly entered the song. Antber and Matgom tossed their guitars off stage before singing the words. The crowds turned on their watches to give the area a soft glow as they sang the rest of the lyrics with Antber and Matgom. As the song ended, the band pulled their instruments off stage as Antber and Matgom sang the reprise at the end. The crowd chanted Antber and Matgom as they and their band took a bow before leaving the stage. Solstic entered the stage for one last time to share what the Voltron force planned to do before closing out the ceremony. When Solstic was finished, the Zanas joined the girls on the balcony.

"We want to see the lions again! Never know when I'll have the opportunity again." Mr. Zana said as he hugged Alex, then Cheryl, and finally his wife. They heard the lions overhead and lifted their heads towards the sky. Once again, the group smiled as the Lions flew overhead a few more minutes before they slowly descended on the stage. Yellow Lion landed first to the left, Red Lion followed next, then Green to the right. Blue and Black Lions landed behind them on a higher platform. The pilots stepped out of the lions and the cheers grew louder. "Voltron! Voltron!" The cheers were repeated for a few minutes until the ovation finally died down—and the sound was even louder from the balconies.

"Now, that's a welcome!" Hunk said, speaking into the microphone first. "And I have to say…" Hunk continued with his speech, focusing on how good it was to return to Earth victorious. Hunk continued on to say how he enjoyed his week on Earth. "I had so much fun at the Academy as a guest and even met some of my replacements—I mean future mechanic engineers." The crowd laughed along with Hunk. "Especially from this class. I even was blessed to spend time with one of the high achievers this time." Hunk said. Cheryl nudged Alex with a smile as Alex placed a hand behind her hand. Hunk continued about how it was an honor to defend not only Arus but the Galaxy as well. Hunk also shared how he loved Arus and was looking forward to helping with the full recovery efforts there. "It's good to be back home. I hope to see some of you in the future!" Hunk finished to cheers.

Pidge went next. "Hi, everybody! It's nice to be back on Earth for a few days! Anyway, I love coding and everything programming related. If you would have told me…" Pidge continued on about some of his adventures as a pilot as well as upgrading a host of things as the resident computer engineering expert. "I would have to say that the highlight of the week for me was personally overseeing the final projects for systems analysts. I even met the next genius in the upcoming class." Alex nudged Cheryl in response from the action a few moments earlier. Cheryl lightly blushed before focusing back on Pidge's speech. "I also enjoyed spending time at Notecity. Anyway, after all the balls and ceremonies, it's nice to celebrate with the public at large!" After a few more minutes, Pidge's speech ended with louder cheers, while Lance grabbed the microphone.

"Hellooo, Canaveral!" Lance introduced himself. "Did you miss me?" Lance asked the crowd how cheered and laughed at the same time. "But, let me share a quick story with you and hopefully I would be able to inspire everyone. So, things were looking…" Lance shared how there were times when things looked bad for Arus and the team and how they were able to change things around. "Remember, it's not how you start, it's how you finish. Goodnight, Canaveral!" Lance finished to loud cheers before Keith and Allura started to speak.

"It's a pleasure and a privilege to be here today in front of you." Princess Allura started. Keith repeated the same sentiments before Allura continued with her speech. Keith took over and shared about his new home planet. Keith and Allura continued to share their speech and about bringing hope back to Arus. Keith ended their combined speech by stating that he will always defend the universe. The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

After Keith and Allura finished their speech, the fireworks started going off. The crowd was reduced to oohs and aahs as the Voltron Force waved to the crowd. Suddenly…everything changed. The Lions started to attack the crowd and Alliance soldiers started to work the crowd, asking them to disperse. The Voltron pilots were struggling to control their lions until Keith was able to enter Black Lion before Alliance soldiers used their weapons to rein in the lions.

"What just happened?" Alex and Cheryl said as they looked on at the scene below them and at some of the buildings nearby.

"A better question would be why were there so many armed Alliance soldiers in the crowd?" Cheryl asked. "I have a bad feeling about this whole situation."

"You're not the only one," Alex replied.

"Is everyone ok out there?" Mr. Zana asked the girls as he stepped out in the balcony.

"We're fine, Dad. Let's go inside, the situation looks bad out here." Alex said, ushering her father and Cheryl back into the room. She closed and locked the balcony door before joining everybody in the sitting area again. "I wonder what happened. The Lions never broke down before."

"I agree. Something's fishy about this situation." Cheryl echoed the sentiment. "I knew I should take up the offer to see Green Lion personally the other day."

"Same here for Yellow Lion. I know that the lions are old technology, but they're super effective." Alex commented.

"Well, systems and engineering are your specialties." Mrs. Zana said as she turned the tv off. "It'll be your job to figure it out."

"We're just rookies. They'll never—" Cheryl started to say but was interrupted by the knock on the door. Confused, Cheryl and Alex stood up from the couch and answered the door. They were surprised to see a small group of Alliance soldiers waiting for them.

"Sergeants Zana and Jackson, you are to report back to Headquarters and meet with your new teams immediately. Your teams are to investigate what happened earlier."

"We didn't pack our uniforms—"

"You're to report immediately. Don't worry about your uniforms. Get a move on."

"Sir." Alex and Cheryl responded. Alex turned around and hugged her parents. "I'll be back as soon as I can Mom and Dad."

"Be safe." Mr. and Mrs. Zana replied as Alex released them and followed Cheryl and the group of soldiers into the waiting Alliance SUV. One of the soldiers opened the door and a couple of soldiers took up the seats in the back row. Cheryl and Alex followed and took the middle seats before the door was closed behind them. One of the remaining soldiers took the front passenger seat before the SUV took off for Alliance Headquarters.

"I bet you two are sitting there wondering why you?" The soldier in the front passenger seat asked. "By the way, I'm Lieutenant Dell Woods."

"The thought did occur, sir," Cheryl stated. "We're just rookies. True our Academy scores were high but we lack practical skills."

"Your labs and scores helped make the decision to assign you at Headquarters to the best technical teams. Since you two were found around the Voltron Force the last three days, it was thought that you might be able to provide more insight into the problem."

"I'm not sure how we could help with that, sir. We never took advantage of looking at the lions personally." Alex stated. "We're going to be just as blind as everyone else would be."

"But your scores matched Sergeants Garrett and Stoker. That puts you heads and shoulders above most people on the teams. I'm pretty sure you picked up some tips from both of them."

"Yes, sir." They responded. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hangar where the Lions were held at headquarters. The lions were still bound by the electric chains to prevent any more accidents.

"Sergeant Jackson, you're with me. We'll start looking at the systems, individually. Sargeant Zana, Lieutenant Gann will team up with you to check on the mechanicals."

"Yes, sir." They replied as they stepped out of the SUV. The other lieutenant came to introduce himself to Alex and Cheryl. They saluted him and he returned the salute before speaking.

"I'm Lieutenant Kraantje Gann. I believe that I'm working with Sargeant Zana with the mechanicals?"

Alex stepped up and answered. "Yes sir, that'll be me."

"Let's get to this, Sergeant. Sky Marshal Wade wants the information as soon as possible. Let's get you changed into the overalls and boots first."

"Sir," Alex said as she followed him to where the overalls and safety boots were kept. Alex took the items and went to one of the locker rooms to change. Lieutenant Gann waited for Alex by the door while Cheryl and Lt. Woods started analyzing the systems.

"Which lion do you want to check through first?" Cheryl asked.

"Let's start with the blue lion and go from there. We'll save the black lion for last since his controls are supposed to be a little different. The team is already hard at work to crack the code." Lt. Woods said, pointing out to the rest of her new team. "Perhaps you can fill in the blanks for us."

"I'll try sir," Cheryl said, following him to the group. After brief introductions, Cheryl looked over the team's work. Cheryl asked a few questions before pointing out a few things she knew about Arusian technology and what Pidge shared with her during the last two days. An hour later, Cheryl and the team was done troubleshooting the blue lion. "All of that and as far as I know, everything is okay with the system. I'll say that this lion reacted to whatever happened to the black lion. There's also the sentience to deal with."

"Duly noted, Sergeant. Let's check your hypothesis on the next lion." Cheryl nodded her head as she followed the group to Yellow Lion. Cheryl's team passed by Alex's team as they switched lions. Cheryl and Alex shared a look before catching up to their teams. Cheryl's team couldn't find anything mechanical to explain what happened at the celebration from the Yellow lion and hoped that Blue lion will have more information. An hour later both teams shared notes from the legs of Voltron before taking a quick break. After the break, they spent the next three hours going through Red, Green, and Black Lions. After each round, the team was still clueless about what happened earlier.

"We did all we can tonight. I'm sure that everyone's tired, so let's break it up for the night and get some sleep. I'm sure we'll be recalled back later to go through things again." Cheryl and Alex nodded their heads along with their new teammates.

"Sergeants Zana and Jackson, please follow Lt. Gann and me for a few moments." Lt. Woods announced.

"Yes, sir." Cheryl and Alex said before following the Lieutenants to their offices in the hangar. At Lt. Woods office, they walked into the room and the door was closed behind them.

"Sergeants, I wanted to keep this conversation between the four of us." Lt. Woods started. "I believe that the lions were sabotaged, but I can't prove it. I think there was a virus that affected the firing systems—but as far as we can tell right now, it disappeared. I want you two to go through everything tomorrow and let us know what you found. We'll try to see if Sky Marshal Wade will give us a couple of extra days to go through everything again. Hopefully, you'll be able to work with Tech Sergeants Garrett and Stoker to find out what happened tomorrow."

"Sir."

"That's it. It's late, so you should return to your dorm room for the night. Sometime tomorrow you can move into your temporary room in the barracks."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed. We'll meet tomorrow afternoon and get started again." Cheryl and Alex left the room and walked to their dorm room. When they finally arrived, their watches went off. Cheryl and Alex looked at each other before answering. Pidge filled Cheryl's screen on her watch as Hunk filled the screen on Alex's watch.

"What's going on guys? Don't y'all ever sleep?" Cheryl asked.

"Have you met Commander Keith?" Pidge asked. "Wait, don't answer. Can you meet with us at the Arusian Embassy at 10?" Cheryl looked at Alex as she heard the same question coming from Alex's watch.

"We have to move to our temporary room in the barracks in the morning, but I think we can make it there around 10. We don't have to do this troubleshooting project until later." Alex replied. "Give us a few hours of sleep and we'll be there."

"If you need help getting there, let me know," Pidge said ending the call. Hunk did the same on Alex's watch.

"What an interesting turn of events," Cheryl said as she laid across her bed in the room. "Right now it's 3 AM. We'll move around 8 when the barracks are open and make our way to the Arusian Embassy around 9 or 9:15."

"Sounds good," Alex said as she closed her eyes and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*****Present Day, The Void*****

"And that's our story about the Galaxy Celebration." Alex finished. "That had to be the longest night ever."

"Why is Alex the only one I know who loves ClasikTopia?" Ethel asked.

"Alex is a rock fan. The fact that they infuse rock and different melodies make her move." Cheryl replied.

"And how did you get into GroupoStyless?" Bernice asked out of curiosity.

"Let's just say it's a personal taste. Like you didn't like their songs that day?" Cheryl asked. Everybody but Diana was shaking their heads. "Only Diana liked them?"

"I'll listen to just about anything," Diana said, shrugging her shoulders. "I did learn how to play a few instruments thanks to my mother's background and my paternal grandmother's career choice. I received a comprehensive education from both planets."

"Well, I'm beat. Who wants to go to sleep?" Bernice asked as she stretched across a bench.

"I guess it's bedtime for all of us," Diana replied, as she did the same. Everyone else in the group followed suit and within minutes, they were sleeping as well as can be expected in The Void's open yard.


	10. Meeting at the Embassy

Beginner's Resistance

Ch. 10: Meeting in the Embassy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters (including the Wadedroids)—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Deborah, Alex, Cheryl, and Hyacinth are all my characters!**

A week later, Diana was rudely waken-up by a group of Wadedroids. "Time for your weekly rehab session and shower. Time for your weekly rehab session and shower."

"Rehab for what? I don't need a rehab session." Diana mumbled to herself. Before Diana could do anything, she was grabbed by a couple of Wadedroids. The rest of the group woke-up and didn't panic.

"This must be your weekly rehab session and shower," Bernice called out as the Wadedroids slowly pulled Diana towards the door to other parts of The Void. "I didn't think that your day was coming up so soon."

"That makes two of us," Diana replied back. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She called out to the group. The robots took her down a few doors and forced her to sit down on a chair in the middle of a room. As they left the room and locked the door. A bright light shined on Diana as Wade's face was shown on the large screen.

"Diana Smythe-Williams, welcome to your first rehab session," Wade said. "These sessions are here to help you get back into my good graces. We'll meet weekly until you disclose everything about the Den Resistance or until I need you again."

"I'll never disclose anything about the Resistance. And I'll never help you again." Diana said.

"Never say never," Wade replied. "Let's start. Who are you in the Den Resistance?"

"Wouldn't you love to know that?" Diana replied. "To answer your question, for me to know and you to never find out."

"Cute, very cute," Wade responded. Diana responded with a snort. "What made you join the resistance against me?"

"Do you really have to ask me that question?" Diana asked back. "The better question would be what made you such an ass to people?"

Wade narrowed his eyes at Diana. "I would watch your words if I was you." Diana rolled her eyes as she asked why should she. "You wouldn't want me to be ugly," Diana muttered under her breath that it was already too late. After denying she said anything, Wade asked when did she join the Resistance. Diana remarked that she'll never tell and asked when did he decide to be an ass. Wade ignored the question before asking another one. "Why did you join the Resistance?" Diana answered by asking if he really had to ask that question, considering his past with her. Sighing, Wade finally asked where did she join them.

"Wouldn't you love to know that? You'll just have to keep guessing." Diana replied, shrugging her shoulders. Wade threw some places out and Diana denied them all. Wade asked Diana how she joined the Resistance.

"Did you have to be hazed? Selected? Volunteered? Secret Handshake?"

"All I had to do is raise my shirt at Mardi Gras in New Orleans," Diana remarked with a smile. Wade started to ask if she was serious but stopped when Diana laughed at her answer. "You'll never get those answers, Wade."

"It's ok. When I catch the rest of your little friends, I'll get my answers. I'll get my evidence and then prosecute everyone involved. You'll be sorry that you didn't cooperate with me." Wade said with a smile. Diana remarked not likely. "And since we're done with the questions for this session, we'll take you to some physical rehab. Enjoy the water and I'll see you next week and you'll give me the answers I wanted." As quick as the light was turned on, it was turned off. A couple of the robots grabbed Diana and took over a few doors over to a shower area. The next thing she knew, the robots had two heavy hoses and was spraying highly pressured water all over Diana from head to toes. The pressure of the water forced Diana to fall to her hands and knees. The hosing continued for another 15 minutes before another set of robots picked Diana up and took her to where she received her first set of clothes. Minutes later, she was taken to the infirmary for a check-up before being pushed back into the open yard with everybody else.

Alex was the first one to notice Diana return and ran to help her up and guided her back to their favorite bench. Diana was asked by everyone if she was ok. "I'm fine. I'm going to complain to management that they need to give us a choice of bath products." Cheryl pointed out that Diana was making a long list of complaints about The Void. Cheryl also stated that she remembered how Diana was making a similar list about Wade when they first met at the Embassy.

"I also seem to recall that you and Lance were pretty cozy during the meeting. I never knew that you just met Lance and were already swimming in denial." Alex added in.

"I was not cozy with Lance during that meeting. We were just quick friends." Diana countered.

"Tell it to somebody who doesn't know you," Bernice replied with a smile. "In fact, there were times when there were some major hand holding and whispering. Especially if you thought nobody was looking at the two of you."

"We were not holding hands and such. It was too early for that to happen." Diana replied. "In fact, I hated mornings at that time." Everyone laughed at Diana's attempts to deny there was anything happening then.

"You know the night before was a big night. So was the two nights before since I know that most of us had to attend both the graduation ball and the installation ball." Ethel added in. "In fact, I still remember that first meeting with everybody at the Embassy. I was the first to arrive, then Bernice, followed by Cheryl and Alex, and somehow Diana was the last to arrive—as well as a certain Voltron Pilot."

*****Five years ago at the Arusian Embassy*****

Ethel thanked the Lyft driver for the ride to the Arusian Embassy as she left the car. With a smile, Ethel paid for her ride and gave him a review before looking at the Embassy. She was amazed that the Embassy looked more like a private house rather than a government building. Ethel went up the steps to the front door and pressed the intercom button as she noticed that it was 9 AM.

"Welcome to the Arusian Embassy. How may I help you?" A soft voice answered the call.

"I was asked to be here as soon as possible from Commander Keith," Ethel replied.

"Are you Ethel Acenas?" The voice asked. "Can you show the id to the camera, please?" Ethel nodded and flashed her id in front of the small camera. "Ok, Ms. Acenas, you've been verified. Just pull on the door when you hear the chime." A few seconds later, Ethel heard the chime and pulled on the door to enter the Embassy. As Ethel stepped into the wide foyer she was amazed by the interior. On her left was the receptionist's area—a booth that seemed to be carved into a marble wall with a sliding window and a small-frame woman was sitting as she was typing into a keyboard. On Ethel's right was a bench with a long cushion that also seemed nested into the marble wall. A few steps more, Ethel could tell that a person would have to step down two steps to enter the reception room. "Ms. Acenas, please sign here while Commander Keith makes his way here." The receptionist called out, breaking Ethel out of her admiration for the entranceway. After Ethel was finished signing her name on the visitor log, she was given a visitor badge and was asked to wait in the reception room for Keith.

The reception room looked more like a living room. It was a long rectangular sized room and was divided into three sections: a reading section, a sitting section, and a media section. The reading section was to the far right and boasted of an oversized black couch, two matching black chairs, end tables with lamps and a coffee table in the middle. The reading section also had three small bookcases serving as a room boundary. The area was also accessorized with a large black rug. The sitting section also boasted of an oversized blue couch, two matching sofas, end tables with lamps and a coffee table in the middle, with a large blue area rug. The last section of the room was the media area. The media area had a white couch, two matching white chairs, three end tables, and a white area rug. On the wall of the media section was a large tv screen with an option to switch to either a communication mode or a computer mode. Ethel whistled as she made her way to the sitting section and noted that there was a staircase to the left of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Keith, Coran, and Hyacinth entered the reception room. "Ethel! Thank you for coming. I would like for you to meet two very important people to Arus. This is the Arusian Ambassador Dr. Hyacinth Smythe-Williams and the Royal Advisor Coran Smythe. Coran and Hyacinth, this is Ethel Acenas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you personally, Ethel," Hyacinth said as she shook hands with Ethel. "I have some of your early jewelry designs in my personal collection."

"It's my pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Dr. Smythe-Williams. Thank you for purchasing my early work."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ethel," Coran stated, also shaking hands with Ethel. "I also have an early piece of yours in my personal collection."

"Thank you Advisor Smythe," Ethel replied. "I'm sorry that I met you under a stressful time," Ethel stated.

"We've been through worse," Keith said. "Let's make our way to the conference room. Breakfast is being served there as we talk about yesterday." Coran, Hyacinth, and Ethel nodded their heads in agreement and took the hallway to the right to make it to the conference room. After passing 4 doors, they took a left turn and headed towards a long hallway before making another left and entered the conference room at the first door at the right. The room was sizeable, with a long rectangular table in the middle. On the far right wall was a large tv mounted on the wall. Under the tv was a small bookshelf filled with several pieces of technology, including some of the older technology pieces for back-up. Lining the back wall was several windows which featured the other side of the courtyard. Under the windows were several smaller tables that were full of warm food and drinks. On the far left wall was a map of Arus and a map of Earth. Under the maps were another set of small bookcases that were filled with globes and paper atlases of several planets. On either side of the wall were several bookcases filled with volumes of books. As Ethel walked further into the room, she noticed that in front of each chair was a datapad that could bring up a holographic computer screen if needed.

"Ethel, please feel free to help yourself to the breakfast buffet there," Hyacinth stated as she walked towards the table. "We'll have enough for everyone at the meeting."

"Thank you, Dr. Smythe-Williams," Ethel replied as she followed her hosts to the table. Ethel grabbed a plate and helped herself to some scrambled eggs, a couple of pancakes, a couple of pieces of bacon and finally a large glass of orange juice. Ethel also placed her silverware under the plate before choosing to sit with her back to the door. Ethel noted that her hosts also filled their plates the same way and for the most part chose hot coffee over the juice. As Ethel started to eat her breakfast, the conference door opened and two new arrivals entered the room.

"Princess Allura, Princess Bernice, I would like for you to meet Ethel Acenas. Ethel, please meet Her Royal Highness Princess Allura of Arus and Her Royal Highness Princess Bernice of Cetrac." Ethel stood up from her seat and curtsied both princesses before speaking.

"It's an honor to meet you both, your majesties," Ethel said, unsure if she was addressing Allura and Bernice properly.

"It's a pleasure to meet the person who designed my engagement set," Allura stated. "And, please feel free to call me Allura. I have a feeling that we will be working closely in the future."

"And, please, feel free to call me Bernice," Bernice added. "I'm a great admirer of your works and I hope to work with you closely as well."

"Thank you, Allura and Bernice," Ethel said with a smile. "I look forward to working with you in the future as well." Allura and Bernice nodded at Ethel before going to the breakfast bar to serve themselves. Ethel returned to her seat and noticed that Coran sat two seats from Keith and that Hyacinth was sitting next to him. Bernice chose to sit next to Ethel, across from Allura who sat between Keith and Coran.

Fifteen minutes later Cheryl, Alex, Hunk, and Pidge enter the room. Keith introduces Ethel to the group. At the same time, Hunk and Pidge take the time to introduce Cheryl and Alex to the group. After the introductions were made, the foursome made their way to the breakfast bar and filled up their plates as well as cups of both coffee and orange juice before joining the table. Hunk and Alex took the last two seats on the other side of Keith as Pidge and Cheryl took the seats on the other side of Ethel.

Once everyone was settled in their seats, Keith frowned when he noticed that two people were still missing. "Does anyone know where Diana and Lance are?" Before anyone could answer, the door opened as Lance and Diana rushed in together. "Ethel, Cheryl, and Alex meet my second in command, Lance McClain and Dr. Smythe-Williams' daughter, Diana. Lance and Diana, meet Ethel, Cheryl, and Alex."

"Hello everyone. Pleased to meet you." Diana said, shaking their hands as she made her way to the breakfast buffet.

"The same here," Lance said as he shook their hands. "Although we unofficially met the last two nights," Lance replied as he joined Diana at the breakfast bar. Lance tried to put a few pieces of bacon on Diana's plate when she slapped his hand away. Hyacinth and Coran noticed the interaction between Diana and Lance at the breakfast bar and waited until they settled into the last two seats before asking them a question.

"So, is there something we should know about you and Lance, Diana?" Hyacinth asked as she took a few sips of her coffee.

Diana placed her fork back down on the table before answering. "No, mother. I apologize for being late and for my rude manners. I'm getting used to a having a bodyguard and having to tell him he wasn't allowed to the meeting took a few more minutes than I hoped." Diana picked her fork back up before taking a few bites of her eggs. "And flyboy here was just lost and didn't want any directions. I just happened to walk by and guide him to the room."

"Nothing at all, Dr. Smythe-Williams," Lance replied. "But it's not from a lack of trying on my part."

"But now that we're all here, we can focus for the reason for our meeting," Diana replied, trying to guide the conversation back to the meeting instead of focusing on what may or may not be happening between her and Lance. Keith cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention before speaking again.

*****Present Day, The Void*****

Bernice thought about the breakfast meeting. "That's when Keith shared what happened the night before at Headquarters. In fact, all of us took turns sharing about what happened the night before. I remember feeling left out since I had nothing to report."

"That's right. You even asked why we were there since it we weren't part of the team." Ethel added.

"And while Keith was explaining why we were invited to the meeting a couple wasn't paying attention to the conversation," Alex said. "In fact, I remembered that they were called out on it, too."

"Lance and Diana stopped whatever conversation they were having and denied the whispering," Cheryl added in with a smile. "What did you two talk about then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Diana said with a smile. "It wasn't important and it's not worth having to repeat." She stretched her arms out again and then linked them behind her head.

"So, you're just going to keep us in the dark?" Ethel remarked freely. Diana rolled her eyes as the group put forth their theories on the private conversation in between fits of laughter.

*****5 years ago at the Arusian Embassy*****

"Alright, let's get to business," Keith said, taking back the conversation from Diana. "We'll have everyone share what happened to them after the Celebration. After that, we'll compare notes and go through some options. Wade likes to think ahead and we're already behind the 8-ball so to speak. I'll share what we went through as a team in Wade's office. Then we'll get to everyone else starting with Alex and Cheryl." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Keith went on to tell everyone in the room a quick recap of their meeting with Wade last night. Princess Allura told Wade that the lions never attacked civilians before. Pidge and Hunk said that Voltron's technology was very advanced—even more than the Alliance could ever hope for. They also stated that whatever happened, it came from external sources. Wade yelled at Pidge and Hunk for a few minutes stating that it's impossible for the source to be external. Wade also shared that he has two crews going through the lions right now. Keith shared slightly more than basic information about Voltron and how this incident is a fluke. Every time Wade asked Lance a question, Lance either answered back in a question or made a joke of the question. After two hours of talking with the team, Wade dismissed the Voltron Force and promised to follow-up with them in the morning.

"So that's what happened to us. While we were at Wade's office, we heard that Cheryl and Alex were at the hangar at HQ going over the lions. Can you tell us what you two went through with the technical sections?"

"We were surprised that we were asked to help out. They pulled us from my parents' hotel suite. Then when we got there they wanted us to go through the systems to see what happened." Alex said. "I wasn't sure what they wanted us to do anyway."

"It's not like we've worked on Voltron before or anything. Just theory and simulations." Cheryl replied. "They had us go through each lion's technical systems and mechanical systems to figure out what happened. We couldn't pinpoint anything."

"Same here. All we could come up with is that the Lions reacted to black lion. After our teams swept through the lions for hours, we stopped for the night with a temporary report. Our team leaders pulled Cheryl and me apart and shared that they personally think that the Lions were sabotaged and couldn't prove it. We're supposed to go back to the lions sometime today." Alex replied.

"Which is a waste of time. I'm thinking that this happened for another reason besides putting the lions out of commission. And Alex's dad shared about the new material his company's making on the west coast." Cheryl replied.

"That's what I needed to hear. We'll come back to that later." Keith said. "How about you Bernice? What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I was escorted back to my hotel suites. I was also assigned a bodyguard that just had to follow me here to the embassy." Bernice stated. "I had no communication with Wade since our brief conversation during the celebration about my planet's intent to the Alliance. Which has ultimately been ignored several times."

"Alright. Ethel, how was your night?"

"I took the bus to the celebration and ended up going to an acquaintance's house overnight. My apartment was blocked off for some reason—even though it was several blocks away from the celebration. Other than that, I have nothing." Ethel replied. "I'm not sure why I'm even here."

"I'll explain that in a little bit. Diana, we saw you leave HQ as we were arriving." Keith said, looking at Diana. "I believe you had a meeting with Wade as well?"

"Unfortunately, I had to meet with that bastard," Diana said, crossing her arms.

"Diana, your language!" Hyacinth chided.

"There's actually more names and words she could use to refer to the esteemed marshal." Lance drawled as he got up from his chair and went to raid the buffet again for fruit. "Bastard is probably the nicest one she could call him."

"She can call him by his title or last name. She knows better." Hyacinth answered Lance. "And she knows an acceptable language." Diana rolled eyes as Lance returned back to his seat with a plate full of fruit. Diana snatched a few grapes from his plate before continuing.

"Anyway, Marshal Wade made sure that I met with him immediately after separating Princess Bernice and me from what was left of the VIP section. Evelyn, Wade's assistant told me that my mom was safe before I entered his office. After a short round of cordial greetings, our conversation started" Diana said, giving her mother a saintly look before continuing. "I shared how I felt about the situation including the point that I knew he had his hands over it. He didn't deny the accusations but told me that I would never be able to prove it. As I was going to slap him, he warned me not to lay a finger on him."

Diana paused and took a deep breath. "When I asked him why he simply told me that he re-activated The Void and said that I would be sent there. He then presented his job offer again." Diana said pausing as her left hand was being held by Lance under the table tightly. She took a quick look at her mother before facing Lance. The reassurance on his face gave her the strength to continue the rest of the story. "I told him not on my life would I ever work for him. He gave me a smirk as he stated what about my mother. He told me that he would withdraw the guards here which would threaten my mother's life."

Hyacinth's face went pale. "He did what? That's it—"

"No need mother." Diana interrupted. "I decided that I'll take his offer to be the next Lead Behavioral Analyst. The first stipulation is my babysitter, sorry, I mean bodyguard until Wade deems otherwise. Wade sent the rest of my stipulations and my first day of duty is two weeks from Monday." Diana finished as she released her hand from Lance's hold. She walked to Hyacinth and gave her a tight hug. "Mom, everything is going to be ok. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you, Mom. Wade won't get away with this."

"That's my angel," Hyacinth said, returning the hug before releasing Diana. Diana kissed her mother's forehead before walking back to her seat next to Lance. "Diana's always been my little protector ever since she was a child. She's been even more protective since her father died. I can't live without her."

"You won't have to, Dr. Smythe-Williams," Lance said. "We're going to make sure that the both of you enjoy long lives together. That's what we do as Defender of the Universe." Lance said. "And Defender of beautiful women across the galaxies." Diana rolled her eyes as Hyacinth thanked the Voltron Force for protecting the universe.

"Back at the matter at hand," Keith said, getting everybody's attention again. "Ethel and Bernice you're probably wondering why you were called here to the meeting."

"Yes, the thought did occur," Bernice replied.

"I called the two of you here because I felt that you two could give us some insight we're missing out on. Although you had the least interaction with him, you both stated that you can't trust Wade either. It never hurts to have an extra set of eyes in planning."

"I'll try. I can't see how it'll help, but I'll try." Ethel said.

"The same here," Bernice replied. "I just know that he can't go unchecked."

"That's what the council is for," Coran replied. "It should be the check and balance to Wade's office."

"But even that can fail. How many times has past nations had checks and balances and still fall under unjust administrations and rulers?" Diana said. "It doesn't hurt to have a little back-up. I still don't trust Wade as far as I can throw him."

"Before we go off track with feelings and personal stories, let's recap everything," Keith said. He quickly recapped all the stories shared in the room before piecing the stories together and repeating the timeline, using a holographic screen so everyone could follow. Occasionally Lance would pull Diana closer and whisper something to her. Diana would respond back in a whisper before turning back to the screen.

When Keith weaved the timeline back to the scans of the Lions, Lance pulled Diana closer to him again. "Why didn't you tell me everything Wade said to you in his office?" He whispered.

"Because I didn't have time to. I gave you the Cliff notes version." Diana whispered back. "It's not like you're my boyfriend, despite what everyone wants to believe."

"It's not from a lack of trying," Lance whispered back as Keith moved the timeline up to Diana arriving at Wade's office.

"If that's what you want to call it," Diana whispered in annoyance. Diana pointed out an information gap Keith had and shared her insight into how things were going during and after the Celebration.

"You can't honestly tell me that you're feeling nothing for me," Lance added in a whisper.

"You're right, I do feel something for you," Diana replied. "But right now, I need to focus on making sure my mother stays protected. Then there's Wade—I can't stand by and let him make all the power moves."

"You're not the only one. I'll protect you and your mother." Lance whispered again before speaking aloud. "Actually Keith, I told him that he could piss the f—" Diana stepped on his toe to remind him to watch his language. "Sorry about that." Lance turned to give Diana a quick look before returning to his previous statement. "I told him that he could pass the fudge on. Voltron is Arus' property and Arus is where he'll stay. The lions never broke down like this before and I don't think it'll happen again."

"Right," Keith replied, as he finished some of his notes again. "The lions never broke down, they were tampered with."

"I don't need help. I got this." Diana whispered back.

"Two is better than one," Lance whispered back. "Even from afar. I have friends everywhere." Lance took a glance back to the screen Keith was working with. Lance also noticed that Coran and Hyacinth were looking at him and Diana. "We better focus back on the subject matter before your mom and uncle say anything."

Diana took a glance at Hyacinth and Coran and sighed. "Too late," Diana whispered before turning in her chair to face the rest of the group again.

"Diana and Lance, do you have something you want to share with us?" Coran asked.

"You two seem to have an interesting conversation going on there," Hyacinth added. Lance and Diana sighed before answering.

"No, nothing to share here." They answered in unison.

"So, Fearless Leader, what are our next steps?" Lance asked just before the communications tech alerted the room was that Wade was calling for Hyacinth personally.

"Put him on the big screen. Whatever he has to say, I'm pretty sure that has to do with everyone in here." Hyacinth ordered a few moments later. It wasn't too long before Wade's face filled the screen.

"Good morning, Voltron Force as well as Hyacinth, Coran, and Diana," Wade said in greeting. "It looks like you have company as well. Good morning Ms. Acenas, Princess Bernice and Sergeants Jackson and Zana."

"Good Morning, Sky Marshal Wade. What can I do for you today?" Hyacinth asked diplomatically.

*****Present, The Void*****

"I had no idea how fast someone could make changes until that call." Bernice shared as they took a break from going down memory lane.

"I still can't believe how everything happened so fast," Ethel added.

"I knew that the checks and balances were about to fail, I had no idea that it was going to fail us so quick," Diana added. "Then again, I should have known since Wade had his hand all in everything."

*****Past, Arusian Embassy*****

"I would like to inform everyone that there was an emergency council meeting earlier this morning. The council has decided that the lions are too dangerous and has requested that Voltron's custody be handed over to the Galaxy Alliance military and into my discretion."

The room erupted in what's and why's before Hyacinth stood up and raised her hand to silence the room. "Excuse me if I'm wrong, Sky Marshal Wade, but why wasn't Princess Allura, Commander Keith, Coran or I notified about this meeting. This seems to be a breach in protocol."

"I agree. We should have received a notification so we could present a defense." Coran added on. "This is unprecedented."

"Normally we would, however, the Executive Board of the Alliance agreed with my statement that having your presence would only be a conflict of interest," Wade explained. Diana balled her hands into fists under the table, while Lance muttered a curse under his breath. The rest of the room showed no emotion or just narrowed their eyes slightly.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Sky Marshal." Allura started. "But wouldn't handing the custody of Voltron over to your office be a violation of our agreement. Voltron belongs to Arus and Arus alone."

"As the leader for the Galaxy Alliance military, I have the privilege of revoking custody of any weapon in the Galaxy. Furthermore, although you are a ruling monarch, I don't have authority over you. However, I do have authority over the remaining members of the Voltron Force. Unless you have other pilots, Your Highness." Allura narrowed her eyes again.

"How dare you use heavy-handed tactics!" Diana spat at Wade as she stood up. "You basket of deplorable waste!"

"Diana, do I need to remind you about our conversation last night? I notify you of the consequences should you break any of the stipulations, including professional decorum."

Diana opens her mouth to say something when she felt Lance grab her hand and sit her back down. "Diana, just humor him for right now. We'll get him back later." Lance whispered in her ear.

"Fine. I'll humor him for now." Diana whispered back before placing her arms down her sides and changed into a peaceful facial expression. "Please accept my humblest apologies, Sky Marshal Wade. I was out of line and I should never produce another slip again in your presence."

"Your apology is accepted, Diana. Just don't let it happen again."

"Sky Marshal, I'm sure that you are a very busy man but I have one more question. Is it possible to come to another solution or even a compromise? Voltron has always stood as a symbol of hope for Arus as well the Universe."

"Unfortunately not, Dr. Smythe-Williams. The Voltron force has 72 hours starting now to turn over custody of Voltron, including all keys. And as Sky Marshal of the Galaxy Alliance, I order the Voltron Force to be placed under house arrest until further notice. Do you receive the order, Commander Keith Kogane?"

Keith sighed as he looked at each pilot individually. "I received the order, Sky Marshal Wade. We are now staying in custody of the Arusian Embassy until further notice. I believe you are sending some troops now?"

"Actually, I have my best officer already there. In fact, Diana's bodyguard will be responsible for making sure that your team stays put." Diana narrowed her eyes at Wade.

"Captain Wiley is waiting for further orders along with our signature tracking anklets to make sure that the team is complying with orders."

"Lucky us," Lance said under his breath.

"Lt. McClain? You have something to add?" Wade asked Lance.

"No, sir. Nothing at all." Lance replied.

"That is all. Have a great day and don't forget to let me know when you're turning the Lions and the keys over."

"Sir!" The Voltron Force saluted Sky Marshal Wade as he disconnected the call.

"I hate that Bastard!" Diana yells after the screen goes blank. "That man is evil incarnate." Diana finishes her outburst.

"I wouldn't go that far to say that he's evil incarnate. That was Lotor." Lance drawled. "Wade is just devious."

"I understand he has an obsession with lions?" Bernice asked. "I kept hearing that story in the VIP section as Wade did his speech at the celebration."

"I heard the same thing in the crowds," Ethel added.

"Believe it or not, he wasn't always obsessed with Lions. As you all may know, Marshal Wade, Diana's father, and I were classmates at the Academy. One day, Black lion visited the school. All the high achieving students were invited to step into Black lion's cockpit to see if they would be the next pilot. One by one, we all failed Black lion's test.

"Diana's father tried and although Black liked him, he didn't move for him at all. I tried Black and I was rejected, too. Wade always wanted to be a Voltron pilot and specifically Black lion. Wade entered the cockpit and was rejected by Black outright. Wade had to be carried off of Black lion. Ever since then he's been obsessed with lions. He hoped by studying Lions he would be able to pilot Black one day anyway." Coran said finishing his story.

"So, it's all coming together now," Cheryl stated. "That might be why he's so interested in the inner workings of the lions."

"That old dirty bastard!" Diana exclaimed, agreeing with Cheryl. "He's going to try and copy the lions."

"That's why his tactics were so heavy-handed!" Bernice added. "But what would he gain from that?"

"To be honest, we don't completely understand Voltron ourselves," Pidge stated. "He could ask us, but he'll still be at square one."

"And the technology is so old Arusian, there's almost nobody that can copy the technology perfectly," Hyacinth stated. "I had a friend that tried and failed. He was the best Machine Engineer Arus ever produced."

"It'll be years before he'll even get close to it," Keith said. "So what we're going to do for the time being is hand the lions over to the Alliance."

"Keith! No! We can't!" Allura stated, standing up. "That's what he wants. I refuse."

"I agree. Wade can take his orders and put them where the sun don't shine." Lance said, agreeing with Allura.

"We'll give him the Lions. But we'll add a few twists. He'll get the keys, but we'll keep a copy of the keys to ourselves." Keith said. "Pidge, how long will it take to finish up your starter keys and remote keys?"

"About 36 hours, Keith," Pidge said. "The starter keys won't take any time to program. The remote keys will take the greatest amount of time."

"Do you have everything you need here?" Keith asked.

"I believe so," Pidge stated. "I'll have Hunk to help me so we can test the remote ones out."

"I still don't like this plan, but I trust you, Keith," Allura said.

"That's all I ask. Is there anything else?"

"If Hunk and Pidge need anything, we can get it." Cheryl and Alex stated.

"If they can't or if it'll cost too much money, I'll get it," Bernice stated. "I was going formalized ourselves as allies to Arus anyway. It'll give me a good cover."

"Once Pidge has the starter keys finished, let me know. I can make a great faux copy to be used in case the plan takes longer than expected." Ethel stated. "It'll give me a challenge."

"That's a great idea, Ethel," Keith said. "We have a plan. This plan stays in this room until we get the Lions back to Arus. Lance, you and I need to come up with a backup plan or two. Bernice, go on and formalize your plans to make Arus and Cetrac allies. It'll give us additional cover if needed. Coran and Hyacinth focus on the diplomatic and law issues—see if we have a chance to appeal anything. Diana, you know HQ better than anyone—whenever you get the chance, find a few places we could set up a resistance base under Wade's nose. We would only need the space for a few weeks to a few months. I can't see this go on for years."

"Yes, sir," Diana said with a salute. "Ethel, if you still can't get home, you can stay here at the Embassy."

"Thank you. I'll let you know as soon as possible. I better go and check on my store. Let me know if you need my assistance at any time."

"We better head back to the barracks and make sure our stuff is still in one piece. If we see the lions again, we'll let you guys know." Alex said standing up.

"Likewise, if you need us, let us know and we'll return if needed," Cheryl said as she headed towards the door.

"Alright. Ethel, Bernice, Cheryl, and Alex keep in touch every 12 hours. Meeting's over—we got things to do." Keith said, dismissing the meeting. Everyone emptied the room and went to take care of their assignments.

****Present Day, The Void****

"I still feel bad that I couldn't find that virus that Wade put in on the Lions," Cheryl said. "I tried so many times, too."

"Heck, I still feel bad that I couldn't figure out how Wade got the lions to methodically move like that," Alex added in.

"I hated how everything took years. I was using all my contacts for Black lion, too." Ethel said. "Okay, so they were legal sources but that's beside the point."

"I hated that I couldn't do more for Keith and Allura like I wanted to. Even with Deborah's help." Bernice stated.

"I still hate that old dirty bastard and I still believe that he's evil incarnate," Diana stated. "And both sentiments continue to grow every day I'm here."

"That's some hatred," Alex stated.

"He's responsible for some of the worst days of my life. Including that day we actually had to turn the lions over." Diana said, remembering how that day went down.

****Past, Arusian Embassy*****

After Pidge and Hunk finished making the starter keys, Hyacinth informed Wade that the Voltron Force were on their way to surrender the lions to him. A few minutes after that, the Voltron Force filled up an Alliance SUV while Diana, Coran, and Hyacinth followed in Hyacinth's blue Cadillac CT6 sedan. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Alliance HQ hangar where the lions were being kept. The group left the cars and walked into the hangar where Wade was waiting with the media to mark the occasion. Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura were wearing their Voltron uniforms. Diana was wearing a conservative black suit with matching pumps. Hyacinth was wearing her blue suit with blue flats while Coran was wearing his usual outfit.

The group stopped in front of Wade and the Alliance Council president. After a quick salute and handshakes, Keith turned over the starter keys to Sky Marshal Wade. Marshal Wade was trying his best not to smile as he finally gained access to the lions. "Thank you, Voltron Force, for giving custody of Voltron to the Galaxy Alliance. Because you complied with our wishes so quickly, we have decided to change the terms."

The press was shocked and started asking questions. Wade silenced them with a wave of his hand. "We will return Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow lions to Arus—still locked up and with the promise that they will never be started. If the lions are started, there will be strict consequences to pay. Meanwhile, Black lion will remain in my custody indefinitely."

Allura started to say no and forget about the deal when Keith turned and shook his head no to her. Allura was about to say something when she noticed that Keith gave her their private signal that everything is going to be ok and that this was part of his backup plans for the lions.

"On behalf of Arus I, Princess Allura, will agree to your terms as previously agreed along with this new change. Thank you for being considerate of Arus and allowing for most of our treasure to be returned." Allura stated.

"Commander Keith, this envelope holds your new assignments with instructions. You and your team have two weeks to take care of their personal business. Your house arrest will end at midnight tonight." Wade then hands Keith the envelope with their new assignments. "As for you, Diana. You will start your position as the Lead Behavioral Analyst within 3 weeks. This should give you enough time to take care of your caseloads at the clinic and actually give you a refreshing vacation before starting your work in my administration."

The press started taking pictures of Diana and Wade looking at each other for a few moments while Diana bit back the insult she wanted to hurl at him. "Thank you for your generosity, Sky Marshal Wade. That will give me time to refer my clients to other professionals and prepare myself for my new position." Diana said diplomatically.

As Wade dismissed the Voltron Force, Hyacinth and Coran spoke with the press along with Wade. Lance, Diana, Keith, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge all watched from a quiet spot away from the press to watch the lions being loaded until the large Arusian transport they used over a week ago to arrive on Earth. Allura turned to Keith to hide her tears as she could feel Blue lion crying out to her. Hunk and Pidge looked away from their lions and watched Coran talk to the press about other changes. Keith held on to Allura tightly as Diana held onto Lance's hand to comfort him.

"Wade made have won this battle, but we're going to win the war," Lance stated. "He won't get away with this. Not while we still have breath."

"Oh, he's definitely going down," Diana promised. "I won't let him get away with this."

"There's nothing like Red. Red's the best ship I ever flew." Lance stated. "Red fit me like a glove, I didn't even have to adjust Red to my liking."

"All the lions are like that for us," Keith stated before lifting Allura's chin up. "I promise you Allura, I'm going to bring Black back home one day. Voltron will return." After the press conference was over, the Voltron Force and Diana rejoined Coran and Hyacinth to return to the Embassy.

Back at the Embassy's conference room, Keith opens the envelope and looks over the new assignments before handing the assignments to each pilot except for Allura. "Well, gang. This is going to be the first time we're going to be split up." Keith flipped his paper over. "Wade has me reassigned to Cetrac to oversee the new Alliance Base he's building there."

"That's on the other remote side of the galaxy!" Allura said. "The only good thing about Cetrac is that we're allies with Bernice's planet so you'll be amongst friends."

Lance flipped his paper over. "Wade has me assigned to the Academy as a flight instructor. Great, I get to be under Wade's thumb. He's going to kill me for sure now."

"Not likely. You're the best pilot out there." Keith said. "He can't kill you just yet—too many eyes and too many instructors to vouch for you."

"I'll have to find a place, yay me," Lance said. "I'm so looking forward to the instructor barracks."

"It'll be better than my quarters." Hunk said. "He has me assigned to both HQ and the Academy to teach some of the basic mechanical engineering courses. There's no way I'm staying in those barracks."

"Same here. I'm assigned to HQ and teaching System engineering courses as well." Pidge said. "It's like he wants to keep us under his thumb," Pidge said. "I don't want to stay in those barracks either."

"Well, at least Lance, Pidge, and Hunk will be together," Allura said. "I'll be stuck alone in the Castle of Lions in Arus."

"Not exactly. There's still our niece, Larmina." Diana said with a smile. "She's eight and she loves staying at the Castle. I'm sure Nanny would love to stay in the Castle for a few weeks. And I'm sure that guys and I will make every attempt to visit you until Black comes home. It should only take a few weeks to a few months. A year tops. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk—why don't you share an apartment?"

"How about Hunk and I share a place?" Pidge stated. "If we stay with Lance, we'll never be able to stay the night at our place. He'll keep the Do Not Disturb tie on the door every night."

"I'm a changed man," Lance said, looking at Diana. "I already see what I want and I'm going to get her. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like Hunk doesn't snore loud or anything."

"And Pidge still feeds the mice," Hunk added.

*****Present*****

"Who knew that it would take years to get to this point?" Ethel asked. "What went wrong?"

"Right. It was only supposed to last a year at the most. Who knew that Wade was so devious?" Cheryl added.

"The road to justice is a long, curvy road," Diana replied. Before anyone else could add a response, the dinner bell rang. Shrugging their shoulders, the crew runs to the table to get their daily slop meal and talk about other things besides the past.

***Meanwhile on Arus, before "Deep Blue" (aka Episode 9)***

"What do you mean Diana's been captured? And it's been a week? Why wasn't I told?" Lance roared at Pidge. A couple of days ago Lance asked the team if they would let him know the next time Diana checked in. Lance and Diana had an argument about Diana's latest mission as well as the current state of their relationship. Before Lance knew it, Diana angrily disconnected the call and put her self into "Do Not Disturb" mode. It's been over a week and Diana hasn't checked in to let Lance know her mission went well.

"I just found out. We figured that she was still on her mission when she missed her 36-hour check-in. Then she missed her bi-weekly check-in. That's when I knew something was wrong." Pidge stated.

"And here I thought she was still mad at me about our last conversation. I knew she was going to get caught next." Lance stated. "Where are they holding her? Maybe we can spring her out discretely."

"That's why it took us a moment to figure out that she was missing. She was sent to The Void. And you know how hard it is to find that prison. Someone just was released there and lucked upon a ship going back to one of the hidden bases and confirmed her location."

"Damn," Lance said.

"I got a plan in place already. I'm sending Mansett as a way of assessing the situation one last time. When he's in, we'll set everyone free." Keith said walking into the control room.

"That's easy for you. Your woman isn't in there." Lance stated. "Allura never had to be stuck in a cage."

"Say that again," Keith said. "You haven't been separated from your woman for nearly five years. Five years, Lance, five years. We'll stick to my plan and that's it."

Lance balled his hands into fists, getting ready to strike Keith. "I already told you that just because you're back doesn't mean you have to everything your way." Keith was about to raise his fists as well. He was tired of Lance bucking his authority.

"If you're going to fight, go fight in the gym or something. Or anywhere really—just not here. Not to mention if Allura sees you two fighting again…" Pidge stated, sensing that Lance and Keith were going to fight again. "And I really don't want to explain to her why there's blood everywhere."

"Fine," Lance said, leaving the room. He stopped at the door. "For the record, I really don't like this situation at all, but we'll stick to your plan, for now, Keith."

"I don't like it either, but the plan is working so far," Keith said. "We'll get Diana out. Just give us some more time."


	11. Deprived

**Beginner's Resistance**

 **Ch.11: Deprived**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters (including the Wadedroids)—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Deborah, Alex, Cheryl, Devin, and the rest of the unique characters are all mine!**

"Why are you still up, Larmina?" Lance asked as he noticed the young red-headed and blue-eyed cadet stopped in front of Diana's room and across from Lance's room. "You should be sleeping right now." He said in concern for the teenaged girl.

"Lance!" Larmina responded in surprised when she turned to face him. "I thought that Hunk was roaming the halls tonight."

"We switched so he can take you and the other cadets to The Hunkyard," Lance answered crossing his arms. "Since you're in front of your Aunt's room, you must be worried about her."

Larmina nodded her head. "You guessed right, Lance." Larmina stepped away from the door and leaned against the wall next to the door. "I haven't heard from Aunt Diana since she visited us after Ariel and before the Mechanical Roaming Eye incident. She never leaves this much time between calls or notes. Wade found her and tossed her into The Void, didn't he?"

Lance sighed. Larmina was becoming a very intuitive person and he found himself at times having to remember that her intuition was comparable to Allura's, Keith's, Diana's, and even his. While he would hold stuff back from Vince and Daniel, Lance made it a personal policy to be completely honest with the somewhat mature cadet. Being the current heir to the Arusian crown would do that to any teen regardless if they were on Earth, Arus, Pollux, or any other planet for that matter. "You weren't supposed to know about that officially. But you're right and believe me, we're going to bust Diana out of The Void ASAP. If I had it my way, she would be on her way back home to Arus yesterday."

"Thanks, Lance. I can always count on you and Aunt Diana to tell me everything." Larmina walked away from the wall and walked with Lance to her room. After stifling a small yawn, Larmina opened her door before turning to Lance. "Don't tell Keith or Coran this, but you're my favorite uncle! Even if you're not my uncle officially yet—but you'll make a great uncle and a father."

Lance laughed. "Family doesn't always have to blood or married in," Lance replied as Larmina stifled another yawn before walking into her room.

"I don't know what's taking you two so long," Larmina called out. "You two are already settled down—you guys are just too stubborn to make it official." With that Larmina yawned again before wishing Lance a good night. He called back his benediction before taking a step away from the door to greet both Keith and Allura.

"She's worried about Diana, isn't she?" Allura asked. Lance nodded in response. "She's handling this better than I expected." Allura, Keith, and Lance made their way to the kitchen.

"Larmina has always been a resilient girl," Lance stated. "She's been able to bounce back from her parents' deaths, staying under Nanny's strict guidelines and becoming quite an heir to the throne."

"If she would only study her other courses as hard as she does her martial arts and piloting," Allura stated to which Keith and Lance chuckled.

"I seem to remember the same was being said to another certain young monarch," Lance stated with a smile. "It's not proper for her royal personage to be around these hooligans and flying lions." He mimicked Nanny's voice.

"And that young monarch came out just fine," Keith answered, giving Allura a chaste kiss on her cheek. When they arrived at the kitchen, Lance reached into the "Adult" fridge and grabbed a bottle of Arusian Beer while Keith poured a couple of mugs of hot tea. Lance sat at the bar opposite of Keith and watched as he gave Allura her mug first before taking a few sips from his mug. Lance took a few sips of his beer as Keith and Allura took a few sips from their tea in silence.

"Since Mansett has been caught, it shouldn't be too long before he'll be taken to The Void. Hopefully, he can confirm some last details for me concerning the layout. Once I hear from him or from another contact, we'll go spring Diana out." Keith said, putting his mug on the counter.

"That's great. How long are we looking at before we'll move out?" Lance asked. "The sooner, the better for me."

"Hopefully we can move out in a couple of days to the nearest star center," Keith stated.

"Is it adult swim or three's company tonight?" Hunk asked as he and Pidge entered the doorway to the kitchen. Lance answered they can join them. With a smile, Hunk hit up the "Adult" fridge and grabbed an Arusian Craft beer for himself while Pidge grabbed a bottle of ginger ale and they joined the table.

"So, what are we talking about?" Hunk asked.

"Well, Manset should be on his way to The Void right now. Once we hear from him or a contact, we'll visit the nearest quadrant and then we're going to spring our friends and other political prisoners out." Keith said. "We'll take the cadets on a little field trip and I'll take it from there."

"Why does it always have to be you to save the day? I can save the day, too." Lance said.

"We already discussed this Lance," Keith stated. "You're too emotionally involved to go in. Besides, it'll make more sense for me to go in. He'll be expecting me but I'll be able to enact plan B or plan C."

Lance growled as Pidge spoke "He has a point, Lance. Wade would just use your emotions against you." Lance huffed before taking a couple of gulps of his beer.

"Fine," Lance said, finishing his beer.

"In the meantime, you'll need to find some ideas on how to make-up." Hunk said. "Starting with a big gift since the last time you two spoke you ended up in an argument and a disconnected call."

"But I was right!" Lance said, crossing his arms. "And if she would have listened to me…"

"Anyway, flowers aren't going to work this time." Hunk replied.

"Especially if she finds out from Alex or Cheryl that you had a hand in making all those embellished stories," Pidge added, taking his glasses off and wiping them with a small microfiber cloth.

"But if your heart is set on flowers, you should plant a garden or field with flowers to get back in her good graces once she recovers from whatever happens in The Void," Allura stated. "You should also plant a fruit orchard."

"There's nothing like labors of love," Keith stated with a smirk.

"You know what—no. I am not taking relationship advice from the third and fourth wheels," Lance said point to Pidge and Hunk. "And I'm not taking advice from the King and Queen of Pining Away." Lance finished pointing to Allura and Keith. Lance got up from the table and went to the Adult fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. "I'm going to spend some time in Red." He said with a wave as he walked out of the kitchen.

Allura sighed and got up from the table, only to be held back by Keith as he nodded no. "Give him his space, Allura. He's not going to get drunk from drinking three beers. Let him be moody for now in Red Loin."

"I knew that Moodypants was going to show up again soon," Pidge stated as he got up to go to his room. Hunk took the empty bottles and tossed them in the recycling bin. He waved goodnight to Keith and Allura as he left for his room behind Pidge. "Thirds and Fourths. There could be a song in that."

"Or even a band name." Hunk stated as they continued down the hallway. Keith and Allura looked at each other.

"Just the two of us," Allura said with a smile. Keith smiled back before taking Allura's face in his hands and gave her a searing kiss. Keith stopped the kiss and put the mugs into the dishwasher before sweeping Allura into his arms, carrying her down the hallway to her room. "Stay with me, Commander?"

"Anything for you, Princess," Keith answered before giving Allura another kiss as they entered her room and the door shut behind them.

Meanwhile, in The Void, Diana and the rest of the crew were about to meet their newest prison mate. The open yard was surprisingly quiet as the door creaked open and they could hear shouting from the door. "Hey! This is no way to treat a legitimate businessman. I even worked with you before!" Manset yelled at the Wadedroids. "You tell your boss that!" The robots each grabbed one of Manset's arms and tossed him into the bleachers.

"Warning. If you continue to act like this, your anti-gravity bracelets will be turned off and you would be free to escape."

"Why ye—" Manset started to say before Diana ran to Manset and covered his mouth.

"Sssh. You don't want that. If they disable your bracelets, you'll float to your death." Diana said. "Trust me on this Manset." Manset sighed against Diana's hand before nodding his agreement as the Wadedroids left to go behind the doors. Diana moved her hand from Manset's mouth.

"Diana, a pleasure to see you again," Manset said. "You'll be happy to know that I'm leaving the smuggling business so I can focus on my resorts on Dradin."

"That's good and all—but it doesn't matter much to me right now," Diana said as she walked towards the group.

"But I have good news," Manset said—motioning Cheryl, Bernice, Alex, and Ethel towards him and Diana. "It won't be too long before we're going to be free. I'm part of the plan to get you out. Keith has all the information needed thanks to the prisoner that was finally released the other day. All you have to do is survive another week or so."

"Blah," Alex said. "Does he even know about Chief Kalon being here?"

"The leader of the Lion Riders is here? Where?"

"He's in the Black Hole," Alex replied.

"That's a small complication, but nothing Commander Keith can't solve," Manset replied. "Unfortunately, those robots stole my goodies for you. All I can say is hang tight and let me do me in here." Manset said as he walked away from the women.

"One week. I can deal with it." Cheryl said. "I can plot all that I'm going to do when I'm free." The others nodded their head in agreement. Suddenly, a pair of Wadedroids came in and stopped in front of the group around the bench. When they scanned Diana, they sounded an alarm before aiming for Diana's limbs.

"What's going on?" Diana asked as she moved away from the group. The robots followed Diana's moves. "I'm not going anywhere," Diana said as she dodged a set of robotic arms. Diana then started fighting with the two robots using a pair of dumbbells and was about to win when another 3 robots joined in. Diana tried to fight off the reinforcements but lost her balance and was ultimately captured by five of them. One robot held on to Diana's left leg while another held on to her right leg. Each of Diana's arms was held by a robot immobilizing her. The fifth robot flickered on its screen and a clear image of Wade was shown.

"Diana Smythe-Williams, are you enjoying your stay so far in The Void?"

"I've been in better places," Diana replied. "What in the hell do you want?"

"Such language. Here I thought your vocabulary would have changed by now. You've been around Commander McClain too much."

"Maybe not enough," Diana muttered. "What do you want, Sky Marshal Wade?"

"That's better," Wade replied. "I just upgraded you to better accommodations. You get to try out our wonderful Sensory Deprivation chambers."

"Lucky me," Diana said slightly annoyed.

"Yes, lucky you. I'll meet you in your new room in just a few moments." Wade finished, his image disappearing on the small screen. Before Diana could blink her eyes, two of the robots had her in the hallway on the way to the Sensory Deprivation chambers. Any thoughts of escape were thrown out the windows when she noticed that all the doors and vents looked the same with hallways crisscrossing several times. The trip to the chamber took several minutes and Diana guessed that she was given the scenic route to keep her disoriented and to psychologically defeat her.

When Diana and the robots arrived at a room after a seamlessly long walk around the prison, Wade walked out of the shadows. "Well, hello Diana. It's been a while since we last seen each other personally."

"Not long enough, it seems," Diana replied as she turned her head away from Wade. Wade walked to Diana and forcibly moved her head back to face him. Diana narrowed her eyes at him giving him every piece of her hatred for him. "You'll never get away with this."

"I think I will, darling," Wade replied. "As you learned yourself, the only way to finding this location is to be caught—it'll only be a matter of time before the honor-bound Kogane will come and rescue some of my guests here. Once Kogane allows us to catch him, he'll have a surprise waiting for him. It'll only take a few days, I guarantee it. In the meanwhile, you're going to enjoy our sensory deprivation chamber. It should only take a few days to break you down long enough to gather all the evidence needed to keep you and your friends here. Once you leave this room, who knows—I might actually be in a forgiving mood. I always need someone with your varied talents and outstanding social background, even if it's for personal use."

"Only in your dreams." Diana spat out. "You'll never win, and the Galaxy Alliance will be reinstated in its original condition. Just you wait and see."

"Dreams do come true, my dear," Wade replied as he released Diana's chin. "Without any further delay, your sensory deprivation awaits. I'll be back to check in on you later."

"I feel nothing but the utmost abhorrence for you Sky Marshal Wade," Diana said. "You'll never get the same respect as Space Marshal Graham or Commander Keith Kogane. You impugn your title and you're an embarrassment to all who wear the uniform. You're the most repulsive man I ever met and there is a special circle in hell for men like you."

"Are you done with your speech?" Wade asked with a nonchalant demeanor.

"No," Diana replied with narrowing eyes again. "Go to hell and never come back." She gathered a large amount of saliva and spat at Wade.

"After you." Wade smiled as he took a handkerchief and wiped his face. Wade turned to the robots before giving them directions. "I want you to prepare her for deprivation. Thick earmuffs, goggles, hood, gloves. Shackle her to the wall and check on her with the prescribed times, skip the first check-in time." Wade turned back to Diana. "Enjoy your stay. I'll be seeing you around." And with that Wade walked out of the room as the robots did his bidding. The first robot took some very thick earmuffs and forcibly placed them on Diana, making sure that her ears were completely covered. The second robot then placed a pair of blackened out googles on Diana, also careful enough to make sure that Diana couldn't see outside of the googles. Finally, a burly hood was placed over Diana's head—making sure that nothing could be seen through Diana's eyes. Diana then felt a pair of heavy gloves covering her hands.

The robots were satisfied with their handiwork, walked Diana to a wall and turned her so that she was facing the door. One of the robots shackled Diana's legs to the wall tightly, while the other robot raised Diana's arms to their highest point, before shackling her wrists to the wall. With a quick scan for her vitals, the robots left the room and locked the door afterward.

"Wade's a fool to believe that I'll break down easily." Diana thought to herself. "My specialty is behavioral and mental health. I will last a lot longer than he thinks. I'm a woman with strong psychological training."

****Back to the Open Yard, The Void****

"Isn't sensory deprivation supposed to be relaxing? Why is there a sensory deprivation room here?" Bernice asked.

"Sensory deprivation, in this case, is a bad thing," Cheryl answered. "He's going to use sensory deprivation as a way of torturing Diana."

"What?" Bernice asked.

"It's not an approved way of treating prisoners but Wade doesn't care. He wants to stop Voltron so bad he can taste it." Alex continued.

"He's going to put on googles so she can't see. Heavy clothes and gloves so she can't touch or feel anything. She's also going to be chained to either a wall or a table." Ethel finished her thoughts out loud. "She'll get fed at different times, but she won't be able to figure out anything because the times are going to be so random."

"That's outrageous. How long can someone last through that treatment?" Bernice asked.

"It would depend on how resilient a person is. This is a stressful event, so if the person thinks emotion-focused thoughts, the person could last roughly about 3 to 4 days before significant mental trauma can happen. If the person has more problem-focused thoughts, that person could last up to two weeks before significant mental trauma can happen." Cheryl droned on.

"Either way, Diana is going to have a hard time once she's free from that chamber," Ethel stated. "She's going to have nightmares and repeated thoughts from this torture. Don't forget she also been through Wade's prior torture treatments as much as we have. Hopefully, she'll be able to hold out until we are saved."

"It's hopeless! I haven't felt this hopeless since I've been caught." Bernice stated. "At least when Diana was here with us we had stories to distract us from our situation."

"I haven't felt this way in a while, either." Alex shared. "But it's a miracle we lasted this long. All we have to do is hold out a few more days and I'm sure we'll be free. Diana never waiver in her faith that the Voltron Force will come to rescue us as well as the political prisoners. We shouldn't either."

"Agreed," Cheryl said.

"In the meantime, let's share how we got caught. I'll go first since I was here to longest." Ethel stated. "Bernice, you'll go next while Cheryl and Alex can go last since they were caught together."

"Sounds good," Bernice said. "It'll make me feel better." Cheryl and Alex nodded their agreement.

"So, my last mission happened…"

*****1 year ago*****

Ethel had to admit it, Diana was right. When Diana told her to take this mission, Ethel had her doubts. Ethel was a businesswoman, not the operative Diana always claimed she was. Diana laughed her doubt off and stated that this mission couldn't go to anyone but her—and it would be beneficial in more ways than one. "There's a jewelry show in one of the resort domes in Dradin. A lot of high rollers are visiting Dradin now and it would be the perfect cover. You can work either a pop-up shop or a booth at the show by day. At night, you can pinpoint Wade's current stashes." Diana said with a smile she finished her green tea latte. "Trust me, it'll be perfect. All the high rollers usually meet up at the bar during a break in the action from their games."

"Why can't you do it? You're more social than I am!" Ethel asked.

"I'm too known," Diana said as she sighed. "Being a diplomat's daughter works against me sometimes. But since you run a business, you can network and get new sales on the side."

"Fine, I'll do it," Ethel said as she finished her coffee. "So, next Saturday for our ladies night?" Diana groaned before stating that she had date duty with Lance. She then commented that it's not like he couldn't find another date on short notice. Ethel laughed as they went their separate ways.

Ethel had to admit, Diana's plan was near perfect. Ethel was able to grab a small pop-up shop at the jewelry shop at the hosting hotel as well as a hotel suite with a great discount. Ethel ran the day hours while Jenna her trusted assistant ran the night hours. In the daytime, Ethel was able to add new clients while at night she was able to network with some dubious businesspeople. Those contacts at nightlife did provide with a couple of decent, updated information on where Black Lion could be stashed this time. Another bonus to her night networking trips was more business and new suppliers. Diana was right, she would never be able to get those coordinates herself.

Luckily for Ethel, this was the last night of the jewelry show. Satisfied that her inventory was gone, Ethel and Jenna packed up their emptied displays before turning in the keys and the hotel's share of the profits. She then gave Jenna the night off to enjoy the resort. Two hours later, Ethel stepped out of the resort and rode a bike over to the meeting spot where she was going to give the coordinates to Keith.

As Ethel rode her rented hovercycle to the neighboring resort dome, Ethel thought about how long they have been working to stop Wade in his tracks. She then thought about how long they have been trying to help Arus reclaim Black Lion. Who knew that it was going take years? True that her work with the Resistance boosted her business as an effect, but at the same time Ethel wasn't sure if she could continue much longer. It was getting very tiring to live two different lives. Minutes later, Ethel stopped at the meeting spot and waited for Keith to show. The last few times they had to meet, Keith had to show up in disguise.

She didn't have to wait too long. An old man pulled up in a hoverchair a few minutes later. "I think you lost your cameo bracelet." Ethel turned to look at the man. That was the codeword for this mission, Diana decided to continue naming the mission with jewelry-rated terms.

"You must be mistaken, I don't own any," Ethel replied, waiting for the response.

"But's is a rare black cameo." The old man continued. "It can coordinate with anything. Are you sure it isn't yours?" Ethel sighed, Keith was not disguised as an old man this time.

"No, sir," Ethel replied. "I wish I could. Finder's Keepers."

"Thanks, I'll see what I can do with it. Maybe I could find me a young lady." He said as he moved on to the next corner.

"Been waiting long?" A man asked as he walked into the dim light of the alley. The figure took the hood off his head and revealed Keith's face.

"Not long," Ethel replied. "And I have what you're looking for."

"That's great. Maybe I'll get my property back." Keith replied. Ethel took out a small rectangular box and gave it to him.

"I added a little something," Ethel replied. "And keep your pocket. It might lift her spirits while we're waiting. Lord knows I need it." She turned to the street to make sure nobody could interrupt their conversation.

"I agree. Hopefully, this time we can turn the corner in the sun." Keith replied as he pulled the hood back over his head. "Thanks as always. The invite is definitely coming by mail." With that, he disappeared down the alley before Ethel could turn to see if he was still there. When Ethel noticed that she was alone in the alley, she shook her head and got back on her hovercycle returned to her hotel suite for the night.

The next day, Ethel decided to spend two extra days in Dradin. She sent Jenna with instructions back to Earth and took up an offer from an acquaintance to take their personal fractal back. With a smile, Ethel spent the day at the spa and felt relaxed and rejuvenated. The next thing Ethel did was spend the afternoon shopping at the mall next door. Four hours later, she returned to her room with bags of clothes and shoes. After a quick meal served by room service, Ethel changed into a red minidress and heels and enjoyed a night out at the club. The next day, Ethel enjoyed brunch from room service before checking out from the hotel.

At the spaceport, Ethel entered the private fractal and was waiting for lift-off when it finally happened. "Ms. Ethel Acenas. Fancy seeing you here." Wade said as he entered the fractal.

"Space Marshal Wade, how can I help you?" Ethel asked nonchalantly.

"The question is how could you help the Resistance?" Wade asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Ethel replied, hiding her panic as she stood up. "You can't go around throwing accusations around."

"I'm surprised at you, Ms. Acenas. I would never have thought that you were against me this whole time." Wade replied. The next moment, a group of Alliance soldiers walked to Ethel and arrested her. "Take her to the transport. I'll personally take care of the intake procedure."

"Sir!" The men answered as they grabbed Ethel and escorted her off the fractal. A few minutes later, the owner of the fractal entered the ship.

"Dezvous, thank you for cooperating with the Galaxy Alliance. Your company should receive all the new supplier paperwork within the next day or two." Wade said, smiling at the blue dolphin-like being.

"I look forward to working with you in the future, Sky Marshal," Dezvous replied with a smile.

"So do I," Wade replied before leaving the fractal and entering the prisoner transport. In the prisoner transport, Wade asked Ethel questions about the Den Resistance. "Have it your way, Ms. Acenas. Since you won't answer my questions, you'll enjoy the accommodations of The Void until you confess everything." Wade said with a smile. Turning around, Wade ordered his robots to change Ethel out of her street clothes and into The Void uniform. In a matter of 10 minutes, Ethel was stripped of her street clothes (including underwear), jewelry, and dressed in the sterile orange prison outfit with a white shirt and slide in tennis shoes. It wasn't too long before Ethel was pushed into The Void's intake center and assigned her anti-gravity anklets and pushed into the Black Hole.

"Enjoy the Black Hole, Ethel. I'll let you think about what you've done before our next conversation." Wade said after pushing her in the zero gravity room. "Have fun in there." He said before closing and locking the door with a smile. A few days later, Ethel was pushed into the Open Yard with her weekly sessions with Wade until the next interesting prisoner came along.

*****Present, The Void*****

"Even now, I still feel as if I was a complete failure," Ethel said, finishing her story. "I kept thinking who betrayed me and why. The only person I could think it could be was the owner of that fractal. I didn't listen to my gut on him and I've been regretting ever since."

"It could have happened to any one of us, Ethel," Cheryl replied. "We all ignored one detail before we were caught and sent here."

"As everyone said, it was only a matter of time," Alex replied. "Nearly five years is a miracle these days. Even guerilla groups have a hard time making it past a year or two."

"No one blames you. It just taking them a little longer to set us free." Bernice said. "Let me tell you my story. I was going on a diplomatic trip to..."

*****9 months ago*****

Bernice looked around the room, reading the faces of her hosts. This was the last day of her diplomatic trip to Tylade which was on the other side of her system. Tylade was a mostly tropical planet and were looking to join the Alliance as a way of sustaining their economic status—but still needed at least one more sponsor to join the council. Bernice looked back down at the nomination documents in front of her before looking to her right to look at Deborah. Deborah nodded her head before looking back at their hosts. After their session was done, Allura was coming in to see if they could sponsor Tylade as well, hoping to make it easier for them to join the Alliance.

Of course, Bernice was able to successfully finish her unofficial mission at night. With some light guidance from Pidge, Bernice was able to find a schedule of several things Wade has planned for the next year—including plans for Black Lion and his new robots. Bernice quickly printed a small page of information and placed it within an envelope disguised as an invitation with Allura's name on it. She then sealed the envelope and put with a few of her personal things for the meeting. Hopefully, she'll be able to hand of the information to Princess Allura before something happens. Bernice couldn't shake the feeling that her time was running out as a member of the Den Resistance. For right now, Bernice mentally shook her head to focus on the meeting in front of her.

"Minister Monede, as far as I can tell, your beautiful planet should be accepted and added to the Alliance without issues. I'm proud to sponsor your planet for membership and I believe that this is the start of a great diplomatic relationship." Minister Monede was considered a female member of the hybrid reptile and humanoid people who called Tylade their home. As a female, her skin was yellow with the occasional white freckles compared to the vibrant green skin of the male version of their species. The people of Tylade tend to run the same height as the males normally just an inch or two taller than females.

"To you as well, Princess Bernice." Minister Monede answered. "This is a great day for the Tyladen people." Minister Monede grabbed a small pen and quickly signed the agreements before returning the paper to Deborah.

"That's about it. We'll send the papers right away and make sure to send you a copy just in case. It's always good to have two or three copies of every document for the Alliance." Deborah said with a smile. "In fact, by your leave, I'll go and take care of that for you now."

"If you'll like, Duchess Deborah, Duke Vaken would love to help you in our business office."

"That will be great," Deborah replied with a bow. Vaken walked to Deborah and offered his arm. The two nobles walked away from the room sharing more about the two different cultures and what Vaken could expect as being the first in the line of succession within the Alliance. Bernice looked across the table at Minister Monede again with a smile, as she stood up with Bernice to come close to shake hands.

"Welcome friend," Monede said with a smile. "I would love to visit your planet soon."

"We'll be pleased to host you in kind," Bernice replied with a smile. Before either head of state could speak, Deborah and Vaken returned from their errand.

"Everything is taken care of from our side and the people work was sent certified with copies sent to both inboxes," Deborah replied with a confident smile.

"And Duchess Deborah gave me some great tips on submitting the paperwork so we'll be all set up when we have to send documents over," Vaken replied. "It's been a joy to work with you and I look forward to working with you in the future. I'm sure you would love to enjoy a break in the action before dinner."

"That will be great!" Bernice replied, before facing Monede again. "I'll see you for another meal."

"Until then," Monede said. "I have the meeting with Princess Allura of Arus before I can take a break. I'll see you at dinner." Bernice and Deborah nodded their heads as they followed Vaken back to their quarters in the expansive seaside castle. When they arrived at their hallway, Allura stepped out into the hallway wearing a blue sheath dress with matching blazer and a couple of strings of pearls along with her blue circlet. Bernice and Allura greeted each other and caught up on the day's events.

"And before I forget, Allura," Bernice stated as she fished out a small envelope with her name on it. "Here's the formal invitation I promised you about the week of events you asked about on my last visit to Arus."

Allura smiled as she took the invitation. "Thank you, I've been looking forward to receiving this invitation for months." Bernice and Allura shared a smile before Allura left the hallway with Vaken ahead of her to escort her to the conference room. Bernice and Deborah walked into their suite and sat down on the couch.

"Another successful day of work," Bernice replied with a smile.

"As much as I enjoyed Tylade, I'm ready to head home to Cetrac," Deborah replied. "I'm sure my husband also misses me with the joyous work as acting as regent in your stead."

"I agree. After dinner, we'll return to Cetrac, since everything official is finished." Bernice replied. "We'll dress into the semiformal clothes, enjoy dinner, and head on home after thanking our host of course."

"Of course," Deborah replied as they walked to the different rooms to prepare for the semiformal dinner as well as the trip back home to Cetrac. Just as they were finished getting ready for dinner, there was a heavy knock on the door. Puzzled, Deborah answered the door to find a few Alliance soldiers waiting.

"Good evening, Duchess Deborah. By any chance is Princess Bernice in there with you?" The soldier closest to her asked.

"Why, yes she is. Did something happen on my home planet? Or an emergency meeting with the Council?"

"We're here to formally escort Her Royal Highness, Princess Bernice of Cetrac to meet with Sky Marshal Wade immediately."

Bernice walked into the living area with a flowy sleeveless blue dress and blue heels. "What's going on here?"

"We're told that we need to formally escort you immediately to Sky Marshal Wade who's waiting for you."

"What about my aide? Where I go, Duchess Deborah go." Bernice stated as she glanced hard at the group of soldiers.

"Our orders are to bring you only, Your Highness." The soldier replied. Bernice sighed before turning to Deborah.

"I'll meet with Sky Marshal Wade. After dinner, please go on to Cetrac. On your arrival, you and Duke Devin are now co-regents until my return."

"Bernice—"

"Everything will be fine," Bernice called out. "You and Devin know how to handle state affairs. I should return shortly." And with that, Bernice followed the group of soldiers to Sky Marshal Wade's personal fractal. Once she was firmly within the fractal, the ship moved and started its way to the interesting prison known as The Void.

"Good Evening, Princess Bernice."

"Good Evening, Sky Marshal Wade. To what do I owe the pleasure of our meeting tonight?"

"I'm here to see what you know about the Den Resistance," Wade replied. "And until I do, I'm placing you under arrest for conspiracy against the Alliance Government."

"You can't do this!" Bernice stated evenly, keeping her tone even. "You have no proof!"

"Here's my proof. You were going through my personal files and grabbed a calendar of events I planned for the next few months. However, I was already one step ahead of you and your little friends." Wade stated with a smirk. "I planted a fake agenda. And with that fake agenda, I should be able to catch the rest of your group."

"You bastard! You leave my planet and subjects out of this!"

"Oh, I will. I think you acted on your own. Good thing you have the foresight to name your Duke and Duchess of L'mel as co-regents in your stead when you leave your planet. They'll be able to run things until further notice. I'll just tell the press that your fractal got in an accident, with the crewmembers either killed on impact or missing since some of the pods would be launched."

"You'll never get away with this," Bernice stated. "Someone will figure out something funny about that story."

"Who's going to stop me? Your little friends?" Wade asked, smirking again. He turned around and looked at his prototype droids. "Take her to the clothing room and change her outfits. Also, go on and process her intake files." Without a sound, the two robots grabbed an arm of Bernice and guided her to the changing room."

When Bernice arrived at The Void, she was immediately placed in the Black Hole. A few days later, Bernice was set free and tossed into the open yard in the hope that she'll confess sooner than later. It didn't take long before Bernice found someone she knew in the small crowd in the yard. It was Ethel!

"Ethel! This is where you've been!" Bernice said, as she gingerly ran to Ethel and gave her a hug.

"Welcome to The Void, where your name gets pulled in the mud and people mysteriously disappear from the galaxy," Ethel said with a smile. "And at least I'm not alone here anymore."

"I'll say not," Bernice replied with a small smile of her own.

*****Present, The Void****

"I had no idea that the neutral planet of Tylade had secret dealings with Wade." Bernice shared. "I heard some of the rumors but decided that it was worth getting that information to Allura—even if it was fake."

"From that schedule, I was able to tell which of the events were real and which ones were the fake ones," Cheryl added. "Pidge was able to plot the correct times and we were able to do several somewhat successful side missions."

"But I still feel like a fool," Bernice replied. "The only reason I was able to hold on until you guys came because Ethel was already here. We plotted on designs, hopes for the future, guessed when we'll be free from here."

"Ahhh. That's so sweet of you!" Ethel stated. "If it wasn't for you, I'll probably have gone crazy already."

"Our stay is only bearable because of you guys," Alex said. "If you want to hear the worst way to be captured, you should hear our story."

"Yes. And the sad part was that our missed detail was right in front of us." Cheryl stated. "It was the stations we were working on. They separated us—Alex was assigned to check out things in Brazil while I was assigned to check out a technical system in Balto. Both missions were supposed to compare things to the data we had on the Lions. As we did some of the comparisons, we noticed that the equipment acted a little weird when we were doing our Resistance mission."

****6 months ago*****

"It did it again," Cheryl stated as she looked over the terminal again. "It flashed twice to a different folder on its own. Are you sure you're not doing it from your end?"

"I'm away from the terminal, remember." Alex stated as she tried to go over the performance differences between the "new lion" and the performance data from Black lion.

"One thing's for certain," Cheryl stated as she looked at the screen intensely.

"What's that?" Alex stated.

"Look at the screen on your terminal," Cheryl stated. "Wade's progressed very far with his side project. We got to tell them that within the next few months, the technology poop will hit the fan."

Alex looked at her screen before whistling and noticed the flicker again. "And it's flickering again on my terminal. Maybe it's the weather here."

"It's a clear sunny day there," Cheryl replied. "You should only get that if it's raining down there in Brazil." Cheryl turned around and muttered snart when she noticed that she was surrounded by military police. She rose her arms up in surrender as the Lieutenant of the group took Cheryl's headset and waited for an opportunity to speak.

"I get the feeling that we've been set-up," Alex said, noticing that she had been kicked out of the system. "And I'm kicked out."

"I'll say that you're correct, Sergeant Zana. "Turn around and submit to the squad there in Brazil. You're meeting Sky Marshall Wade."

Alex turned around and saw the squad of Alliance Military Police in front of her. "Snart." She simply stated as she put her hands up. A few hours later, Alex and Cheryl met in the processing fractal.

"Together again," Alex stated.

"You said it," Cheryl replied as the robots stripped them of their clothes before dressing them into The Void uniforms. When they arrived at The Void, there were tossed into the open yard before Wade changed his mind and tossed Cheryl into the Black Hole first.

*****Present, The Void*****

"The fact that we overlooked the weird flickering of the screen still haunts me. We'll still be out and free if I would have listened to my gut." Cheryl shared.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Cher," Alex said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I ignored the flickering several times myself. All we have to do is hang on."

Manset walked over to the group after hearing bits and pieces of the conversation about being caught. "Ladies, I ensure you, everything is going to be fine again soon. While we're waiting, let me share how I met Keith and Allura." Manset noticed he had a captive audience before starting his story. "I heard it through the smuggler grapevine that a special customer wanted to talk to me. So I went down to a bar on Dradin that was close to where I was finishing up the work on my newest resort…" Manset shared that he was waiting in the bar and looked up when he heard a soft feminine voice using their secret code phase. He also stated that he did figure out how special this gig was going to be as Diana handed him a small device, asking him to protect it with his life until he makes it to her contact on the other side of the quadrant.

Manset then shared what happened during the mission. Everything was going smoothly until he made it to where he was supposed to meet Diana's contact. Wade's men were all over the place because they heard that one of their most wanted suspects was reportedly close. "And just when I thought it was safe, I see Commander Keith." Manset continues. "You can imagine how surprised I was to see him," Manset said he threw the device to Keith just a mere second before they're surrounded by Wade's soldiers. The next thing he knew, a couple of smoke bombs detonated and they were engulfed by smoke. "Suddenly I was hit with something blunt and blacked out. When I came to, I found myself back on my fractal with a note from Diana thanking me for acing her test and that I will hear from them soon." Manset said finishing the story.

"That was awesome and dramatic." Alex shared. "But I could see that happen."

"Another story to the mythos that is Diana and Keith," Cheryl added. Manset noticed that someone wanted his attention from across the yard. Manset got up and started to leave the group.

"Everything will come out fine. You'll be free in a few days and you can return home to your families." Manset called out before joining with a group of other aliens, laughing along with their jokes.

Meanwhile back to the torture chamber, Wade walks in with a couple of robots behind him. "Feeding time!" He called into the room. Since Diana couldn't see or hear Wade she didn't respond with a biting response. "What's wrong, Diana, cat got your tongue?" Wade asked, chuckling at his joke. "I forgot you can't see or hear." Wade walked to the wall where Diana was chained to and took off the hood and the ear muffs. "Time for your meal," Wade said.

"If that's what you want to call the slop here," Diana replied at the sound of Wade's voice.

"But this food was made especially for you," Wade said as one of the robots made its way to Diana. The robot took a spoon and fed Diana the blandest bowl of Cream of Chicken soup ever. After the first spoonful, Diana forced it down her throat before speaking.

"This lacks any kind of seasoning," Diana replied. "I wouldn't feed this to a dog." The robot stuffed another spoonful down her throat.

"And what do you think you are?" Wade asked as the robot continued to feed Diana the bland soup.

"If I were to be an animal, I'll be more of feline if anything," Diana replied between spoonfuls. "In fact, out of all the natural beings in this room, you're more of a son of a female dog." The robot fed Diana a few more spoons of the soup before opening Diana's mouth and poured the rest of the soup down her throat. Diana tried to be calm as she allowed the soup to go down her throat to her stomach. The robot stepped back and left the room with the other robot behind it.

"Now that we're alone Diana, you can end all of this if you'll just confess everything you know about your little resistance group," Wade said.

Diana took a few moments before taking the opportunity to vomit all over Wade. His shirt was covered with the bland soup she was forced to eat. "Go to hell. I'm not telling you a damn thing." Diana replied.

"You ruined my shirt. You'll pay for that."

"You ruined so many lives and you'll never be able to fully pay for that." Diana spat back out. The next second Diana's head moved to the right after being slapped hard by Wade. "Don't you feel like a big boy," Diana said. Her head jerked to the left after another hard, open-handed slap from Wade. The next thing she knew, Diana's ear muffs were back on and followed by the hood. With a precision turn, Wade huffed, left the room, and locked the door behind him.


	12. Torture

Beginner's Resistance

Ch. 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters (including the Wadedroids)—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Deborah, Alex, Cheryl, Devin, and the rest of the unique characters are all mine!**

Early the next day, Diana had the same visitor to the sensory deprivation room appear. Wade along with his robots entered the room. The automata rolled to Diana and unhooded her before force feeding her the blandest bowl of oatmeal they could find. After feeding Diana, they took off Diana's ear muffs so she could hear Wade talk to her.

"Good morning, Diana. And how are you today?"

"I've been better," Diana said. "Other than, I'm just peachy keen."

"Everything could be easier if you'll cooperate with me," Wade stated, walking closer to Diana. "And who knows, you might work for me again and forgiven from your past mistakes."

"You can just keep dreaming. I didn't want to work for you in the beginning, remember?" Diana replied, moving her head slightly to the right, hoping that she was showing some signs of resistance.

"Always so spirited," Wade replied. "So much like your father. Maybe a little too spirited."

"I never received a complaint about it before." Diana retorted quickly. "What do you want now?"

"The same thing I wanted yesterday. And the day before that. And weeks before that. I want information."

"You can just search for it or even utilize your AI," Diana answered. "Then you also have goons in uniforms that are always willing to do your bidding."

"I find first-hand information is best," Wade announced as he stepped away from Diana and took a seat a few feet away from Diana's body. "Ready or not, here comes the questions," Diana answered him in a snort which mildly amused him.

"First question: Who are you in the Den Resistance?" Diana disregarded the question. Wade asked the question again and Diana declined to answer it again. "All right, let's try my next question. What made you join the resistance against me?" Diana snorted before responding that he should already know the answer to that question. She declared maybe he should check his head if he forgot about their past history together. Wade let out a muffled grunt at the answer. Wade pumped a few more questions including the location she joined the resistance and who else was involved with the group. Diana answered the rest of the questions with inquiries of her own. "I'm not sure if I'm talking to Diana Smythe-Williams or Lance McClain. Right now you two sound awfully alike."

"Thank you, Sky Marshal. I absolutely adore Commander Lance McClain." Diana replied with a smile, thinking about Lance for a few moments. "I adore real men." The next thing Diana knew, she was slapped hard enough for her whole head to move to the right. "Your slapping has improved recently." Without warning, Wade punched Diana on her abdomen, causing her to slightly wheeze. "This would be a fair fight if you were to release me from these chains and take these damn goggles off. By the way, my opinion stands, you are no real man." Wade roared in response, taking a few steps away from Diana to slowly cool down.

"Just to let you know, I have killed men and women for less." Wade threatened. "If you weren't somewhat valuable, you would be joining their ranks." Diana didn't respond to Wade's additional comment and he walked closer to her again. "Since my other methods to extract information from you isn't working, I'm going to try a different tactic."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Diana requested.

"Instead of drowning you in questions, I'm going to torture you differently. I know that interpersonal relationships are what matters the most with you." Wade replied smiling brightly. "After all, I didn't become Sky Marshal without magnificent brains." Diana humphed. "Where shall we start?" Wade asked as he sat back down on the chair he was in earlier. Diana could hear one of the robots rolling towards Wade before hearing a manila folder open. "Let's start with your young little friend, Cheryl Jackson." Diana decided to steel herself with resolve. She'll be damned if Wade successfully breaks her down using her co-conspirators. "She was assigned to the best technical team at headquarters and analyzed what happened with the lions during the celebration. There are some very interesting notes here in her file from the analysis."

Diana stayed silent, refusing to take the early bait. Wade smirked from his chair as he spun his first line. "The analysis states that nothing was done to the lions and that there was no external source found. A second analysis was done to confirm—nothing external. As far as these results show…the error was definitely a defect within the ancient code of the lions. Black lion is the leader and the rest of the lions react to him." Diana snorted as she knew what the real analysis for the lions was. Cheryl and Pidge spent a couple of hours after Pidge started his first day at HQ to double check. They found pieces of a virus with Alliance's newest codes built-in. Wade gazed at Diana to gauge her reaction and noticed that she was still holding on to a stiff upper lip. "Not convincing, hmm? Let's try this next tidbit…" Wade sat quietly for a couple of minutes, playing with a piece of paper before speaking again.

"Today, she asked for a new desk terminal for office. Claimed that her mobiles were bugged and wanted a clean desk instead." Wade finished his second lie. Diana laughed mentally, so far Wade's attempts to break her was laughable. When Diana didn't respond, Wade played with the piece of paper again before continuing his stories of the make-believe file. After another thirty minutes, Wade was just about finished with the narrative and took a last look at Diana. "I commend you on your resiliency and strength so far. I'm going to share one last note here." Wade stood up and walked directly in front of Diana. "I had reservations on this last mission. I told Diana that it wasn't going to work and I got caught. I blame her for this situation." Diana gasped in surprise since Wade finally landed something that was close to home. Although Cheryl never shared her feelings about being caught, that statement might be the closest to being the truth. Without a word, a robot replaced the ear muffs and hood on Diana before rolling behind Wade as he left.

"That last one really hurt," Diana said to herself fighting not to cry as the statement repeated itself in her mind. "Does she feel that way and haven't told me?" The statement repeated again in her mind as a couple of tears streaked down her face.

*****Meanwhile back in the Open Yard*****

Cheryl was sitting down and playing with her bowl of soup on the table. "You know it amazes me how the resistance happened to me." She shared with the group out loud.

"Why do you say that?" Bernice asked.

"Five years later and here I am." Cheryl continued. "The Resistance didn't just affect me, it also affected my family. Before everything started, I would never guess that my family would approve my activities, much less resisting Wade." Cheryl paused and thought about her family and how she shared her idea of joining a resistance group. "My parents actually approved my decision."

"Really?" Alex stated. "You never told me! I just thought that your folks didn't care to resist."

"They preferred not to resist and they were nervous but they understood. It helps that some of my ancestors were protesters and civil rights workers during the 1950s and 1960s." Cheryl stated as she thought about how her family discussed resisting and protesting. If she was going to have a large hand in fighting the government within, Mrs. Jackson stated that Cheryl needed a plan. Mr. Jackson also insisted on making sure that Cheryl had a financial plan set up as well. "Both of my parents pointed out that I should have a financial plan as well as contingency plans for whatever happens. I listened but I didn't take their advice since it seemed that this was going to be a short-term thing."

"That was some great advice," Bernice stated. "I had some plans already drawn up before taking missions. Most of the plans I had stemmed from Cetrac's laws and policies regarding the monarchy. I already installed Deborah and Devin as co-regents in my stead long before anything happened."

"I should have thought about that," Ethel stated. "I had some plans but I didn't have anything concrete and I never took the opportunity to let certain people know how to manage the business without me."

"Because of all this and the fact that I didn't plan for this at all, it'll be a while before my folks are back up on their feet. Their views on Wade hasn't exactly made their business successful. My parents were barely making it before Wade came into power, but with their opinions clearly stated in a Wade-leaning area their business shrunk and my checks for the Alliance was keeping them floating. Even with a stimulus in hand, the financial recovery is going to take years." Cheryl sighed.

"We all made sacrifices," Bernice stated as she hugged Cheryl. "You can move to my world, I'll make sure that you and your family is well taken care of."

"Thank you, Bernice!" Cheryl said with a sad smile and hugged Bernice back.

A few hours later in Diana's chamber, Wade returned alone with a delicious meal for himself. He set the food down on the table before walking to the wall where Diana was chained. With a smile, Wade pulled the hood and earmuffs off of Diana. "We meet again."

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter," Diana responded. "And whatever you have to offer to me for food, you can just keep it."

"Actually, it's a meal for me," Wade said with a smile as he returned to the table. "I heard somewhere that this was your favorite meal. A nice and crisp Caesar salad, Arusian trout, wild and long grain rice, and mixed Arusian and Earth vegetables." Wade finished with a smile. "Don't tell me that your mouth isn't watering right now."

"If you thought to torture me by using food, you thought wrong," Diana said. "I'm surprised at you, Wade. Your torture so far is weak."

"You'll break down soon. Everybody has a limit to what he or she can endure." Wade promised as he stabbed a fork into the salad. He carefully chewed on the combination of lettuce, dressing, crouton, and parmesan cheese. He ate another few forkfuls before Diana asked why he was there again. "Are you anxious for torture? Or do you get a pleasure out of it?"

"Oh, please." Diana countered. "I can't stand being in your presence long." Wade finished the salad and was starting to eat the entrée and sides.

"This is a very delicious meal, Diana," Wade said with a smile. "Anyway, let's talk about you and your friends. Tech Sargeant Zana. Her first note regarding you also deals with the Lions. She was part of the team that analyzed all the mechanical parts." Wade paused for a few moments. "She noted that they couldn't find any external sources for the lions to malfunction the way they did at the celebration." Diana snorted in response. Wade continued to his next statement. "Alex stated here in her notes that you wanted to return the vehicle I assigned you at that time. The note stated that you didn't trust any vehicle I personally assigned you." Diana laughed. While it was the truth, Diana knew that her comment was never in the file since she didn't tell Alex that statement while she was on duty. "Is something funny?"

"Yes," Diana replied when she was finished laughing. "You'll have to do better than your base suspicions."

"Hmmph," Wade answered before playing with a piece of paper. "How about…" Wade continued with another story. A few minutes later, he told a few more stories as Diana continued to ignore the questions or the occasional laugh. Frustrated, Wade started to punch Diana on her legs, her stomach, and a couple of places on her arms. After taking a few breaths, Wade spoke again. "At the end of the day, you failed when it counted for both Alex and Cheryl. That's two families who are suffering because of you. That's what you're good at." Wade finished as he quickly replaced Diana's earmuffs and hood before leaving the room again.

"That statement hurt, too," Diana said to herself as a few tears streamed down her face. "I wonder if some of my personal contacts were able to have a small buffer for their families. But what if those contacts couldn't do anything for them? What if one of their businesses or jobs disappeared because of me?"

*****Back at the open yard…*****

"When I told my folks about the resistance, they didn't support my decision." Alex shared as the group was sitting in the bleachers again, watching different prisoners exercise with the free weights. "We had a full discussion about it the first hour or so."

"What did you guys discuss?" Ethel asked.

"Basically, my parents stated that by resisting they could lose their income, social standing, and even the ability to live in peace at home. Then we went over the idea that discussing politics was bad form even if I was correct." Alex shared. "I told them I felt that I was right and there was no way I could stand back and not do anything, regardless of being right under his nose."

"So you went on to join the resistance anyway," Cheryl stated with a smile.

"After the first year, my parents were suffering from cut hours, slowly becoming socially isolated, and even my brothers and sisters started to fight about what was right or not." Alex shared. "So they called me and we spoke between missions. My parents supported the resistance then became somewhat sympathizers. It's been a roller coaster for them since."

"Oh, Alex. You and your family can go to Cetrac as well," Bernice stated. "I'll make it official and everything."

"Thanks, Bernice," Alex said, hugging the monarch. "I'm pretty sure that the last six months has made everything for them that much harder. They still have 3 young kids left in the nest." Alex said with a smile.

"So, are there cute men on Cetrac?" Cheryl asked. The group groaned as Ethel stated if she was being real. "Why not? I mean, I might just move for the right type of guy." They laughed softly before watching the other prisoners again.

Meanwhile, back in the sensory deprivation chamber, Diana thought more about Wade's last statement to her before leaving. "Two different families that I negatively impacted." She repeated to herself. Diana sighed before thinking about how she and Lance missed saving Alex and Cheryl from Wade months ago.

*****Six months ago in Balto's orbit*****

Diana was sitting on a fractal outside of Balto when she heard the transmissions from Alex and Cheryl on their latest mission. Diana thought that Cheryl stated that the screens were flickering between commands. When she heard it again, Diana frowned before uttering a profanity. "Vocant Vulcano Venus. Vocant Vulcano Venus."1 Diana called to Lance since he was off duty and had his radio close by.

"Respondens autem Vulcan. Respondens autem Vulcan." Lance answered back. "Quid est hoc numen?"2

Diana rolled her eyes before answering. As much as she hated Latin, it had its purposes—especially since Latin was Wade's weakest language. "Et ars apparatus hoc mundo valde molestum."3

"Damnare," Lance responded. "Quis est machina?"4

"7 apparatus est, et ad aedificationem Campinas," Diana answered, shorting the location to the base name and building number. "Vos effingo?"5

"Intelligo. Et Venus, te amo Pulchra."6 Lance answered before ending the transmission. Diana changed the trajectory of her fractal and went to Cheryl's location as fast as the fractal allowed her. After docking the fractal at the spaceport, Diana rushed out of the port and hopped on a waiting hovercycle. The next thing she knew, Diana was following a convey of Wade's soldiers. Frowning, Diana tried to overtake the convoy but failed and was forced to ditch the bike. As she snuck around, Wade's men were gathered behind Cheryl.

"Damn." Diana cursed as she made her final move towards Cheryl. "If I could just—nevermind." Diana frowned and pushed a tear away from her eye. She watched Cheryl turn around to face Wade's men and get arrested.

"Vocant Venus Vulcano. Vocant Venus Vulcano." Lance spoke into the radio. "Et captus fuit machina. Quid de technicos?"7

"Tum quod captum technicus. In via mea in terra."8 Diana responded, letting him know that she was on her way back to Earth to meet him. Frowning, Diana ran to the discarded bike and rode it back to the fractal and took off for Earth. A couple of days later Diana met Lance in Dallas to visit with both families.

"It's not your fault, Diana," Lance stated as he continued to drive the rented blue convertible into Houston after driving for over 5 hours.

"You haven't failed your team. Your team hasn't been captured." Diana countered. "I failed them again. I hate how I barely miss all those signs."

"You've kept your team out of trouble for nearly five years. What more can you ask, Diana?" Lance stated. "And for your information, I know how it feels to be captured. Been there, done that, got the shirt and everything."

Diana humphed before checking their directions. "According to this, you'll need to take exit 350, then make a right."

Lance noticed that it was the next exit but he was too many lanes to the left. Diana looked around the highway before repeating the directions again. Lance managed to move over the three lanes needed to take the following exit. "I know, I know…but there was no way I was able to make those lanes earlier, Diana." He commented. "It's going to re-route us anyway. You act like we're in the country or something." A few seconds later, Diana relayed the new directions. It wasn't too long before Lance finished following the directions and pulled up to the Jacksons' house. After a deep breath, Diana stiffened her body posture and left the car. Lance followed Diana to the door and waited for someone to answer the door as Diana knocked. Diana smoothed down her yellow sheath dress and took another big breath just before the door opened.

"Hello, there! You must be Diana." Mrs. Jackson greeted.

"Yes, and you must be Mrs. Jackson," Diana replied back as she took Mrs. Jackson's hand and shook it. Diana then followed the elder woman into the comfortably sized house. Lance followed a few steps behind Diana and sat next to her in the living room.

"If you could wait here a few moments and I'll get Cheryl's father. Do you want anything to drink?"

"We couldn't trouble you like that," Lance stated. "If anything, two glasses of water will be fine."

Mrs. Jackson smiled as she left the room. While they were waiting for the elder couple to enter the living room, Lance and Diana admired the family pictures and honors on a wall. On the top row were pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Jackson with their degrees and graduation pictures. The next row had a picture of the Jacksons on their wedding day, engagement party, and at the birth of three children, including Cheryl. The next row of pictures featured Cheryl from birth as well school pictures, prom pictures, and graduation pictures. The last row of pictures featured Cheryl's baby twin sisters from birth, elementary school and finally middle school with their Honor Society certificates and induction. "Are you here because of what happened to Cheryl?" The teen girl in blue asked as they stepped into the room. "Why are you here?"

Diana and Lance turned to look at the identical twin teenagers that shared some of Cheryl's features. "I'm sorry for the rudeness," the other twin apologized before introducing them. "My name is Laraine and my sister is Kelraine. We miss her."

"Yes, we're going to help get your sister out as soon as possible," Diana replied. "Cheryl told me a little about her baby sisters. How's school going?"

"It's school," Kelraine replied. "We're in the Early College program so it's giving me more of a challenge than I'm used to."

"We're worried that we'll have to withdraw from our school. We love it but we know our folks can't handle the financial obligation. Private school is so pricey." Laraine admitted.

"I'm going to do all I can to make sure that you continue your high school years at Northwest Prep," Diana promised.

"Girls, don't you two have projects to work on?" Mr. Jackson asked as he walked into his living room.

"We know." The girls chimed in unison. "Have a great day and find our sister soon!" The girls left the room and everyone could hear them walk up the stairs to their rooms.

"I'm sorry about that. They miss their big sister so much." Mr. Jackson said, focusing back to Lance and Diana. "I'm Sergiano Jackson. You must be Diana and Lance. Cheryl told me a little bit about you. I'm honored that you're in my living room. I wished it was under better circumstances." Diana and Lance shook his hand before speaking again.

"It's the same here," Diana replied. "I feel responsible for not being able to keep her from getting captured by Wade."

"But you saved her so many times. And between everyone in your group, your resistance group will continue to be successful until Wade is out of office." Mrs. Jackson entered the room with a tray of four glasses of water. She lowered the tray so that Diana and Lance could claim a glass before Mr. Jackson and herself. "So, what're your next steps?"

"First thing first, I want to make sure everything will be okay for the family," Diana stated. "I know that you have been depending on the supplemental money Cheryl has been sending you. The girls have already shared their concern about transferring to another school. I can resolve that easily, I have a great connection with Northwest Prep. They'll be able to continue their high school program without worrying about financial obligations. What are your concerns?" For the next two hours, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson shared their concern about their family finances as well as anything they could expect from the Alliance, and Wade in particular. Diana calmly addressed each concern with different plans and guarantees from Lance that the plans will work. After the conversation, Diana and Lance had dinner with the Jacksons before leaving them for the long ride back to Dallas to catch a flight to California to visit with Alex's family.

In California, Lance and Diana had a similar experience with the Zanas. Mr. Zana answered the door and ushered them into the crowded but spacious living room. The room was filled with Alex's cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, brothers, nieces, and nephews. After introducing themselves to the family, Lance and Diana answered all the questions they had about Alex's situation—including dispelling the rumor that Alex was missing instead of being held at The Void. In the middle of the explanation, Alex's youngest nephew crawled to Diana and interrupted the conversation for a few moments until Diana bent down and held him in her lap. A few moments later, Lance and Theodore were arguing about Diana. "You can't have her! She's my Diana! Go find your own!"

"No! She be mine! Go away!" Theodore responded with a serious face. "Have toy!" Theodore threw his small stuffed and overall dressed chicken at Lance. The group laughed as Lance made all kinds of silly faces at Theodore, before attempting to pick him up.

"Another competitor!" Lance huffed in mock anger. "Look, buddy, it'll be a long, long time before you'll get a chance." Theodore laughed at Lance before yawning. As the conversation centered back to Alex, Theodore's mother picked him up and put him in another room for bedtime. After addressing the Zanas' concern about their income since their hours were cut and their fledgling business was starting to fail. Diana addressed each concern with a slightly different plan than the one she gave the Jacksons—to transition from employees to freelance contractors. Diana pointed out that with such a large family, it'll be possible for everyone to pitch in with the new business and by the time Alex returns from the Void, it should be successful enough for them to stand on their own.

"That's everything," Diana said as she stood up. "I promise you that we will get Alex out as soon as possible. We'll keep in touch and as I told the Jacksons, let's just keep this between us." The family hugged Diana and Lance as they made their way towards the door.

"Are you guys really going back to Florida right now?" Mrs. Zana asked.

"We're going to stay in a hotel overnight," Diana replied.

"Why don't you stay the night here?" Mr. Zana asked. "We have plenty of room since the extended family is going to their homes."

"We couldn't put you out that like," Lance responded.

"We insist." Mrs. Zana stated. "In fact, you guys can sleep in Alex's room. I'll change the linens now." Before Lance or Diana could deny her, she already left the door to prepare the room.

"I guess it's settled. We're staying overnight." Lance said. "I'll get our duffel bags." Lance left the door while Diana was hugged by Alex's extended family one by one. The last people to hug her was Alex's youngest brother (and a couple of years older than Alex herself) and his wife.

"Welcome to the family," Abe said. "Mom and Dad are going to watch Teddy until next week. So don't be surprised if you wake-up to a toddler staring at your face in the morning. He has a tendency to cling to people he likes."

Diana laughed before responding. "I'll remember that."

"I hope he's not getting any ideas. I don't share what's mine," Lance remarked with mock seriousness. "Have a good night and it was nice to meet you." Abe and his wife laughed and repeated the sentiments as they left for the night. Diana closed and locked the door before following Lance and Mrs. Zana to their room. When Mrs. Zana opened the door, Diana and Lance were shocked by how similar Alex's room was to Hunk's. In the middle of the medium-sized room was a queen-sized bed covered in navy blankets, sheets, and pillows. By the left window was a bookcase with an attached desk. Next to the desk was the closet door, then the rest of the left wall. By the right window were a small sofa and an end table. On the wall by the door hung Alex's tv with the rest of the walls covered with technical drawings, posters of various vehicles and shuttles, and the occasional rock band. There was also a large picture frame with several pictures of Alex's family and friends. "Thank you, Mrs. Zana. We're sorry to trouble you with this room."

"Yes, thank you so much for your hospitality," Diana echoed as she took in the room again. "This is more comfortable than we could ever imagine."

"You're welcome. Your bathroom is across the hall and down two doors. Theodore is staying with us tonight, so don't be surprised if a little visitor wakes you up early in the morning." Mrs. Zana stated. "Sleep well and we'll see you in the morning!"

"In the morning," Lance and Diana called out as they took in Alex's room again. A few minutes after the door closed, Lance and Diana changed into their nightclothes. Lance chose to change into a pair of red pajama bottoms and bare-chested while Diana chose to wear a clinging purple nightshirt. After changing into their night gear, Lance and Diana reclined in the bed and minutes later fell asleep holding each other.

*****The Void, Sensory Deprivation Room*****

Hours later, Wade entered the deprivation room again with a pair of robots at his side. As in his regular routine with Diana, the robots unhooded and un-muffed Diana again. Without saying a word, the robots force fed Diana a bowl rice and beans. After the quick and flavorless meal, the robots then forced Diana to drink up a bottle of water before leaving Wade and Diana alone in the room again.

"Haven't your cooks or machines heard about seasoning?" Diana asked. "I'm not even asking for salt. Just some Louisiana styled hot sauce would do the trick."

"If you could be so kind to divulge all of your secrets, you can have delicious and seasoned food again." Wade shot back as he frowned at Diana from his seat next to the table in the room. "Let's try another session of Q&A. How did you join your little resistance group?"

"I had to outdrink the men, catch the most beads, and eat the spiciest foods in New Orleans during Mardi Gras," Diana answered with a smirk. "I had to prove I was one of the guys. You should try that someday. It'll do wonders."

"Again with the jokes, Diana. Commander McClain has been a bad influence on you." Wade stated. "I remember when you were such a proper, titled young woman."

"That's funny. A few months ago you said the opposite—that Commander McClain was a great influence on me. Which is it—is he a good or bad influence on me, Sky Marshal?"

"I'm asking the questions here," Wade said, getting up from the table. Diana could hear him walk closer to her at the wall. A few moments later, Diana received some extremely hard slaps across her face before Wade spoke again. "Don't you forget that."

"Maybe you should be asking yourself the same questions in front of a mirror," Diana responded before receiving a few punches on her stomach. After catching her breath, Diana spoke again. "If you wanted to fight, take these things off of me."

"The purpose is to get answers," Wade replied. "You know that as someone who studies behaviors and psychology."

"The definition of insanity is repeating the same things and expecting a different result," Diana quoted before being slapped again.

"What were your codenames?" Wade asked. Diana ignored the question and stayed quiet. "Why did you join?" Diana's silence continued as Wade walked back to his chair. After some quiet moments, Wade spoke again. "I know that Princess Bernice was involved in your group. I personally arrested her and sent her here. I had her ship destroyed and made it seem as if she was missing. I want to know how long she's been involved?"

"If you really must know…" Diana started with a tone of seriousness in her voice. "Noneya."

"What?" Wade roared. "Say that again?"

"I didn't stutter. The answer to your question was noneya. At your age, you should know what that means. But here's refresher just for you…" Diana paused dramatically. "Noneya means none of your business."

"I know what you're trying to do, Diana," Wade responded. "I'm not going to hit you again. As you stated, it's insanity to keep doing the same thing and expect a different outcome." Wade inched closer to Diana before speaking again. "However, by adding in comments about your cohorts seem to be working perfectly. You're going to break down eventually, Diana. I'll be there personally to see it."

Diana didn't respond either physically or verbally. So he continued on to his next comment. "Diana, I just want you to think about this while I'm gone." Wade paused for seconds. "You do know that historically, most royals especially young monarchs have a tendency not to be loyal to those outside their class. While you are a noblewoman yourself, however, you're no royal. Bernice will betray you. She's been here nearly a year and she's bound to break soon. Since you won't tell me anything about her…let me tell you what she said about you." He paused again to gauge Diana's reaction. "You had a part in probably disqualifying her for the crown in Cetrac. Because of her dealings with you, she'll never be Queen. Her co-regents will rise to the throne and that'll be it. It's a shame that she's the last of her dynasty as well." Wade said as he quickly muffed and hooded Diana before leaving.

"That bastard doesn't know shit," Diana told herself. "Although those comments are starting to get to me." Moments later, Wade entered again to move the hood and ear muff again.

"I forgot to tell you this," He paused. "I know you like sports, so this will hit home. You, my darling, are becoming an accomplished choke artist. You failed three people and I'm not done yet." Wade said with a laugh as he put the muff and the hood back on Diana to let her think more about what he said.

"That damn bastard," Diana muttered to herself as she relived those parting comments again. Every time she repeated those comments in her mind she relived how she failed to intercept Wade to help her teammates.

*****Meanwhile, back to the open yard*****

Bernice sighed as Manset and the rest of the group gathered in the bleachers after another bland dinner. "What's wrong Princess? What's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about my home, Cetrac." Bernice started. "I've been gone for almost a year. I wonder if everything is going smooth. I wonder if my people are doing fine. I also hope and pray that my regents, Deborah and Devin are administrating the planet as I would."

"I believe that Cetrac is doing fine," Manset replied. "Business is brisk and the people are still free to live happy lives. Cetrac is fine and your regents are doing great in your stead. In fact, I may be able to do some business there in the future—legitimate business, I promise."

Bernice let out a quick chuckle. "I would certainly hope so, Manset. We still have an image to keep in my neck of the galaxy." Bernice shared a quick smile with Manset before he walked off to talk to another group of prisoners.

"What else are you concerned about Bernice?" Ethel asked Bernice as she scooted over to where Manset previously sat.

"The same two things as always. How are my planet's allies are doing and whether we still have treaties with them? Then there's the question if I'll ever get to step up to the throne as Queen." Bernice started. "We were becoming a power in our system. Other planets were looking up to us to help usher in a new prosperous era in the system. I also worry about all the treaties I passed—whether they are still active and legal or whether the treaties are now void."

"I'm sure that your planet is still running smooth. If it wasn't, I'm sure that someone would have told us by now—especially Manset or Diana," Ethel replied. "As for being Queen, you'll wear the crown in the future. You made some difficult choices and they were for the safety and vitality of your kingdom. Who knows, when you are released here you may be Queen the same day. I'm sure that your people miss you and I'm also sure that Deborah and Devin miss you."

"Thank you, Ethel," Bernice replied before giving Ethel a tight hug. "You comfort me again and I promise as soon as I can in Cetrac, I'll reward you handsomely."

"No need for rewards. Your friendship is rewarding enough." Ethel replied as she stood up to stretch. "Just imagine in a few days we'll be out of here."

"Just a few days," Bernice replied as she stretched out on the bleacher row. "Would be nice to have a soft bed and pillows again."

"You got that right! I forgot how beds and pillows feel myself." Ethel answered as she laid down on the next bleach row. "I don't know how I'm going to act to lay down in a decent bed again."

"You got that right," Cheryl and Alex chimed in after them as they took their favorite benches as well.

*****Back in the Sensory Deprivation Room*****

In the silence of the room, Diana is having trouble going back to sleep. Again, Wade's last comments from each torturous session kept chiming back in her head. After analyzing her failure to save Alex and Cheryl and the subsequent meetings with their families, Diana turned to think about Bernice. While Alex and Cheryl were the last time she failed saving a teammate, Bernice was the second time. "Maybe Wade is right, I'm starting to become a prolific failure," Diana said aloud to herself as she continued to think about the circumstances around Bernice's capture.

*****Nine months ago*****

Allura and Bernice decided to meet with a potential Alliance member planet in Cetrac's system. Diana thought that since they were there for official business, Bernice could go undercover and seek out some of Wade's future plans. Ideally, Bernice would never be found out by using that planet's servers. It was risky but even Pidge stated that it might actually be worth it to get a page out of Wade's agenda. Diana volunteered to tell Bernice who wholeheartedly believed that it was the perfect side mission.

Then a couple of days later, Allura briefed Diana about Tylade. As Diana thought more about Tylade, there were a few details that were bugging her. Allura insisted that maybe Diana was finally becoming paranoid and that her intuition was working overtime since Ethel's capture. As Allura spoke more about Tylade's history, Diana kept feeling a nagging feeling and started going through a database for more information about the planet. A few minutes later and Allura hung up after Diana told Allura to keep a tight watch and to let Bernice know the same thing. With a sigh, Allura agreed and promised to pass the information on.

An hour later, Diana noticed some interesting connections between Tylade and Wade. It finally dawned on Diana that Tylade's government may end up betraying Bernice so they could join the Alliance in a more favorable light. Diana tried hailing both Allura and Bernice with no success. Frowning, Diana sent a message to Lance telling him that she was on her way to Tylade to see if she could stop Bernice. After that, Diana grabbed three days of clothes and packed them in a duffel bag. With a few swipes, Diana was able to borrow Coran's personal fractal and started her journey towards the planet.

As Diana was performing the pre-flight checks on the fractal, she heard Lance entering the craft. Lance asked what was her plans if she got there in time. Diana answered back that she was going to rescue her teammate and found out that her intuition was true. In response, Lance sighed and shared that he covered them by stating that he was going to check out some possible recruits in that system and wanted Diana's help. She thanked him before finishing her checks and made sure everything was strapped in before taking off for the starry expanse of space.

On the way to Tylade, Diana could still not get a hold of either contact and was growing increasingly worried. Lance did his best to comfort her, but she wasn't hearing a word he said. Diana kept countering that he didn't convince her to take this mission and how she personally felt responsible for Bernice. By the time they arrived in the planet's orbit, Diana saw Bernice entering Wade's ship before watching her fractal blow away. Lance suggested that they go on and visit Cetrac to speak with the regents.

When they stepped out of the fractal on Cetrac, Deborah and Devin personally welcomed them to their home planet. Diana curtsied at the same time as Lance bowed to the regents before sharing a hug with Deborah as they walked into the privacy of the castle. After the large public vigil for Bernice, Diana and Lance shared with the reigning couple about the truth about Bernice's ship. Diana stated that she'll be staying at The Void until they can free her again. Until then, just follow Bernice's wishes and rule Cetrac in her absence. Devin promised that they would do everything they can to make sure that Cetrac will run smoothly. With the business taken care of, Diana and Lance stayed overnight at the castle before meeting the potential candidates in Cetrac. The next day, Lance and Diana met with Allura at Tylade. Lance also met with the potential cadets there. On the last day, Lance and Diana escorted Allura's ship to the edge of the system and before entering back to the solar system.

*****Present, The Void*****

Diana was sleeping when Wade entered the room again. "Asleep are you, Diana? Well, it's time for you to wake up." And with that, the two robots that accompanied him splashed two buckets full of water on her. Sputtering, Diana woke-up from her sleep wet.

"What the hell?"

With a smirk, Wade pulled the hood and earmuffs off Diana. He then took the heavy goggles off next. Diana narrowed her eyes as she stared at Wade with all the hatred she could gather. "Hello, I couldn't have you sleep during my visits. I have a reputation to keep."

"What reputation would that be? You haven't broken me down yet, so I'll say the stories are overly exaggerated," Diana spat in defiance. Wade narrowed his eyes in response before motioning to the robots to turn the water hose on. In seconds, high pressured water hit Diana's body, pressing her against the wall roughly as her clothes were soaked even more. Diana refused to give Wade the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain from the water, she stared defiantly at him keeping her screams within. After another five minutes of hard-hitting water, the hose was shut off and Diana kept her stance despite her clothes soaking wet and clinging to every inch of her body.

Wade stood in shock for a few moments as he silently admired Diana's body as well as the will to stare back at him in prideful defiance. Diana's skin crawled as she watched him glance up and down her body before he spoke again. "So are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

"Never. I'm not telling you a damn thing."

"Ok, let's try something different," Wade started. He turned to the robots. "Take her top off, then have her face the wall before restraining her again." Without a sound, the robots rolled to Diana and effectively tore the top off Diana. One of the robots pressed Diana's body hard against the wall to restrain her as the other robot took off her arm and leg chains. In the blink of an eye, Diana found her face and body pressed hard against the wall. The robots quickly restrained Diana's arms and legs against to keep her still.

Suddenly there was a crackling sound reverbing around the room. Diana's eyes widen when she figured out that Wade intended to flog her as a new torture strategy. She then heard another crack, followed by a few more cracks in the air. Diana closed her eyes as Wade made his way behind her before speaking. "Let's try something else," Wade smirked. "It's a very traditional item. It's a whip." And with that, Wade flicked his wrist and the end of the whip made contact with Diana's back. Diana stifled a yell on contact, still refusing to let Wade see her cry out in pain. "It's a shame to mar that smooth skin on your back. But if you're a good girl and answer my questions, this would be the only mark on your back."

"Never," Diana chanted. "I'll never give you the answers. I'll never give in to you. Never, never, never." The whip cracked and made contact with Diana's lower back.

"Never say never, Diana. By the way, if you say anything disrespectful or anything but what I want to hear, you'll receive another lash."

"You bastard," Diana spat out. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, picking on powerless people. You're still half the man my father, Marshal Graham, and Lance is." Crack-crack. Two more lashes on her back.

"Let's get started, shall we? What were your codenames in the resistance?"

"Your Mama," Diana said before receiving another lash. "Momma, Mom, Mummy, Mommy, Mo, Ma, Mama, Mamasita, Moma," Diana called out using every form of mother she knew while receiving a few more strikes on her back. Frustrated, Wade asked a different question. Diana jokingly gave him some more answers and received more punishment on her skin—and she was starting to feel that some of her skin was starting chaff. Wade's questions, Diana's fake answers, and the resounding hits on her back continued in a long waltz for another 15 minutes before Wade finally stopped.

"You got strength, Ms. Smythe-Williams," Wade stated looking at all the whip marks on Diana's back. "Most men would have cried out before now. You're one tough cookie. It's a shame I had to mar that beautiful back of yours." He paused before speaking again to the robots. "Put the healing salve on those whip marks. Change her into a new jumpsuit then chain her to the table." The robots beeped and started gathering the salve and bandages for Diana's back. While the robots were working on the balm for Diana, Wade stood next to Diana again. "Are you sure you don't have anything to say? I'm won't bite…much."

"Har-har," Diana spat out. "I have nothing to say to monsters of your kind."

"Going back to classics, my dear?" Wade asked as he stepped away. "When you're done, put those goggles, muffs, and hood back on her. Report to me when you're done for your next task." The robots pressed the antibacterial wipes up and down her back as Diana held on to what pride she had left. She was not going to give Wade the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain from the robots. After the wipes, the robots thickly applied the salve for all the whip marks. After the salve, they then sprayed Nu-Skin all over her back. Finally, they applied long strips of bandages on her back before putting on a tight sports bra, clean panties, and finally the jumpsuit. Just as Diana finally felt comfortable, the robots pressed Diana on her back against the table before tightly restraining her wrists and ankles to the table. Once they were done, the robots quickly replaced the goggles, muffs, and hood over her head.

Frustrated and still determined not to yell in pain, Diana tried to focus on other things. Unfortunately, her mind kept turning back to when she failed to save Ethel, Bernice, Cheryl, and Alex from Wade and his men. Diana rarely failed at all before these last setbacks. After stopping to slowly breathe, Diana closed her eyes for a moment and thought about the events before the last mission and how the mission ended.

Diana had her last visit to Arus about two months ago after the Voltron Force visited Ariel. Diana missed Lance terribly since they haven't physically seen each other since he left for Arus with the cadets. The visited started promisingly. After landing the fractal, Diana was welcomed back to Arus personally by Lance before she even left the craft. By personally greeting her, she meant that Lance pressed Diana against one of the walls and kissed her senseless. Lance even protested when she suggested that they leave the fractal before their friends decide to look for them. When they left the fractal, Larmina launched herself at Diana and gave her a tight hug. Diana then curtsied Allura and gave Keith a salute before being escorted to her room by Larmina and Lance. After she was finally left alone in her quarters, Diana was able to catch her breath.

Her trip to Arus was enjoyable and exactly what Diana needed after stressful weeks under Wade. However, she noticed that Keith was somewhat distant. On her last night, Diana stopped at Keith's office and asked if everything was ok. A few moments later, Keith shared he had a mission but couldn't send anybody to do it and thought about handling it himself. Diana asked for details and the more she learned about the mission, the more she wanted to do it herself. "Send me, Keith. You're needed with Voltron and I haven't done a mission in days."

"I didn't want to just throw you into a mission. Well that, and I'm not sure how Lance would react." Keith stated.

"Lance doesn't run me," Diana countered. "He'll be fine. Give me the rest of the information for the mission and let me worry about Lance." Keith sighed and sent the rest of the information to Diana's bangle. Ethel and Pidge designed a jewel-encrusted bangle for Diana that shared some of the basic Voltcom features. "Consider the mission done, Keith. See you later." Diana left the office and was surprised when she bumped into Lance in the hallway.

"Just the woman I wanted to see," Lance stated before giving her a chaste kiss. "Let's go somewhere private and talk." Lance offered his arm to Diana and they walked arm-in-arm to his room. After entering his room, Lance slowly slipped Diana's flats off her feet before giving them a quick massage. When the massage was over, Lance reclined on the bed next to Diana and started sharing how he saw their future together. "So, how do you feel about being married to me?"

"I can see us being married to each other. It would mean that we're settling down." Diana paused with a sly smile. Lance pointed out that they were officially settled down even during their relationship breaks. He also shared that they stayed committed to each other over the last five years and if that wasn't settling down, he didn't know what is. "However, Lance, I definitely want a formal proposal from you. With the full treatment." Lance bent over and gave Diana another lingering kiss as he moved his hands all over her body and effectively ended their conversation for the night.

While Lance was still asleep, Diana gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before dashing across the hall to her quarters. Diana quickly showered, changed into another jumpsuit, and lightly packed her bag for the mission. She then glanced quickly at the mission files that Keith sent her. An hour later, Diana left her room and made her way to the hangar. As Diana finished her pre-flight checks, Lance sneaked into the fractal and watched her get ready to take off. "And where are you going off to? I thought you weren't leaving for Earth until this afternoon." Lance called out when she was finished.

"Lance! How in the hell you always sneak up on me?" Diana yelled, surprised again by Lance's stealth skills. "Change of plans, I'm not returning to Earth from here. I'm going to take care of a Resistance mission first, then return to Earth. I have to stop Wade from getting a political opponent on Th'iant."

"When were you going to tell me you were going on a mission? I thought we already discussed this last night."

"I don't need your permission to go on missions, Lance. I volunteered for this mission before our discussion last night. And, just for your information, we discussed our views on marriage and settling down—not missions. I'm a big girl and I can handle anything my way. Besides, you're not my father or my husband so you don't have a say in my missions." Diana turned from Lance and glanced at the fractal controls. Lance glared at her back before roaring and walked out of the fractal. Diana turned back in surprise to see that Lance left her alone again. "That was too easy." Diana sat down on the pilot's seat and moved the fractal out of the hangar. A few minutes later, the fractal left the ground and was about to enter Arus' orbit. While Diana was in space, Lance connected with her from the Castle Control and told her that he didn't like the mission she was on. Diana commented back it's not for him to decide and that she'll be done and on her way to Earth before he knew it.

Lance growled that this mission feels more like a trap than a rescue. Diana yelled back that she's not going to get caught and that he was reading too much into it. Lance argued back that his instincts are saying that something wasn't right with this and that was why Keith didn't assign it to anyone. Lance and Diana went back and forth a few times as Diana kept navigating towards Th'iant. Finally, Diana had enough and told Lance that she will check-in with him in 36 hours and then brief everybody else within a week. Lance started to speak again with Diana interrupted him by saying good-bye and disconnected the call.

Diana realized too late that Lance was right. This mission was done to trap one of them to The Void. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong in trying to save Lue'at Tagere from Wade. Diana kept losing sight of the politician. Once she was successfully able to track him, Diana had issues with her weapons as she fought off some of the single soldiers. The politician's mansion was another disaster—doors that were formerly open to her were magically closed and accessed denied. The last straw was the fact that she couldn't contact Lance by her check-in time and hopefully, Lance didn't think she was still mad at him. It was at dinner when Lue'at disclosed that he was secretly working with Wade. While Diana was still shocked, Wade swooped in with two soldiers and a handful of robots. They easily overwhelmed Diana and arrested her in front Lue'at. As they left the mansion, Lue'at flashed a "sorry for betraying you" frown as Diana was pushed into Wade's personal craft. On the way to The Void, all Diana could think about was the fact that Lance was right and she dismissed him.

After reliving the last few missions and the results, Diana decided to fight back and think positive thoughts. By focusing on positive thoughts, Diana could counteract all the negative thoughts that Wade attempted to plant in her mind. "That's the key…positive self-talk," Diana said to herself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear her voice. "I will continue to stay calm and collected. I will not give Wade the satisfaction of seeing me break down. I will no longer cry in here. The Voltron Force will come and free everyone. I will be free and see Lance again," Diana paused for a few moments before repeating the last statements. "I will continue to stay calm and collected. I will not give Wade the satisfaction of seeing me break down…"

Translation:

1: Venus calling Vulcan

2: Vulcan responding. What is it, Goddess?

3: The technologist and machinist are in trouble.

4: Damn. Where is the machinist?

5: Campinas, Building 7. Do you copy?

6: I understand. And Venus, I love you Beautiful.

7: Vulcan calling Venus. They captured the machinist. What about the technician?

8: They got the technician, too. I'm on my way back to Earth.


	13. Escapism Part I

Beginner's Resistance

Ch. 13: Escapism Part I

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Voltron Force or its characters-they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Ethel, Bernice, Deborah, Alex, Cheryl, and Captain Wiley rest are all mine!**

In the cavernous hangar at the Castle of Lions, all you could hear was the sounds of metal clanking against metal or the swish of a screen being changed. Occasionally, the sound of fire from a welding machine peppered with some yelling. "Alright! Yellow is ready. Let's go play with Blue now." Hunk told Pidge and Vince as he lifted his safety goggles. He finished the last of the cosmetic welding for Yellow. "We're making great progress so far. Four kitties down, one left to go."

"Hopefully Lance and Keith will appreciate the fact that we got all the lions ready to go within 36 hours," Pidge stated as he walked to Blue lion and connected his datapad.

"Are you kidding?" Hunk asked. "They'll probably want us to finish things quicker."

"I agree with Hunk. The faster we get things done, the higher the expectations." Vince added from where he stood next to Blue Lion. After taking a quick break, he stood next to Pidge ready for the next part of their project.

"It's also one of the hallmarks of a great system and technology in general—the ability to work efficiently and quickly." Pidge continued.

"How do you think all of the political prisoners are feeling in The Void?" Vince asked as his eyes started to glow while he was focusing on a section of Blue Lion.

"I'm not sure, it depends on the prisoners," Hunk stated. "Our friends are probably handling it better than some of the other resistance members there."

"The resistance members who went through training at the Academy will probably fare better than those who didn't," Pidge added. "No matter what, I'm sure that they spent some time being interviewed by Wade whether remotely or in person."

"Then there's Diana," Hunk said thoughtfully. "Who knows what she's going through? I hope that Wade isn't torturing her worse than anyone else…" Pidge stopped what he was doing to give Hunk a sorrowful look. "But we're talking about Wade here and out of everyone held in The Void, Diana has the most personal history with him."

"That's a good thing, right?" Vince asked, taking a quick break from working in Blue Lion.

"Not in this case," Pidge replied as he continued to work on Blue. "Anyway, let's focus back on Blue make sure Blue's ready for Allura and the mission." Vince went back to work next to Pidge again as Hunk put on some goggles and rock-blaring headphones before working on a section of Blue's left leg.

Meanwhile, in the castle's gym, Allura and Larmina were sparring to get rid of their anxious energy for the mission. "Let's take a quick water break," Allura said to Larmina as she stepped aside. "If we don't break soon, we're going to fill it on the next mission."

"Sure," Larmina said as she led Allura to where their some of their workout stuff was sitting. Larmina grabbed Allura's water bottle and gently tossed it her aunt. Allura caught the bottle perfectly before thanking her for the bottle. It was silent between the two for a couple of minutes before she spoke again. "Aunt Allura, do you think Aunt Diana will be ok? She's been there for a while and I know she and Sky Marshall Wade aren't exactly friends."

"That's a great question, Larmina," Allura said after taking another gulp of water. "Diana has some psychological training since she focused heavily on community and behavioral health. She'll fare better than most people and will be able to read through Marshal Wade's intentions. It'll depend on how much time she had to spend with the marshal whether remotely or in person."

"But Aunt Diana is mentally strong and resilient. She'll come out like a pro, right?" Larmina asked as she dropped the water bottle.

"I hope so," Allura stated as she put her water bottle down as well. "Let's spar a little more than we'll get out of here." The young royals walked back to the sparring mat. "I want to work more on your combinations. They're great for now, but there's definitely room for improvement."

"Really, Aunt Allura?" Larmina asked. "You sound like Keith right now. I already beat Daniel and Vince several times. A few days ago I finally beat Hunk and Pidge. I'm still winless against you, Aunt Diana, Keith, and Lance," Larmina paused before continuing. "It'll be a matter of days before I'll finally get my first wins against you, Diana, and Lance. Keith is untouchable."

"You just keep believing that," Allura said as she threw a couple of punches at Larmina, causing the young woman to go on the defense. "It's also just a matter of time before Daniel and Vince could turn fortunes around and beat you one-on-one. Besides, this isn't a tournament we're worried about—we're talking about being able to defend yourself against enemies." Allura threw another punch and was countered by Larmina. After a couple of kicks, they continued to spar in the gym, changing their focus between offense and defense.

"So we're actually going to spring her out?" Larmina asked. Allura smiled as she narrowly dodged Larmina's last attacks.

 _Larmina is getting better at this. I better start taking our sparring to the next level._ Allura thought before responding. "You've been around Lance and the boys too much," Allura paused. "But yes, we are going to rescue all the political prisoners at The Void." Allura's voltcom beeped for a few moments before being answered.

"Princess, we're doing the final briefing at Control in 30 minutes."

"We'll be there," Allura responded before looking at Larmina. "Looks like it's almost time for the mission. Let's get a quick shower out of the way and meet the team at Castle Control." Larmina simply nodded her head and followed Allura to their rooms in the residential wing.

In the meantime, in Castle Control, Keith and Lance were working on some of the details of the plan. Daniel was in the room getting some hands-on training in strategic planning while Keith and Lance went through some of the finer points of having a plan A as well as plans B and C. Occasionally, Keith or Lance would interrupt the other one, pointing out why that detail wouldn't work. When Daniel noticing the arguments about to brew, he would intercede and point out why the plan would work that way. The strategic meeting continued the same pattern: agreement on some details, objection to other details, brewing argument, and Daniel shifting the tension by siding with whoever had the better plan.

After all the details were finally agreed on, Lance decided to share one last opinion about the whole rescue plan. "I still think that I should be the one to go into The Void."

"And I still think that I'm the best candidate between the two of us," Keith responded. "Right now, you're too emotionally connected to the rescue with Diana being in there."

"And you're not?" Lance asked and that got Daniel's attention to the growing confrontation.

"I'm more emotionally stable. Besides that, I got my lion back already. In addition, I'm flexible enough to enact backup plans. We're not discussing this again, Lance. I'm going in and that's final!" Lance and Keith stared at each other as Daniel was looking from one man to the other man wondering if he was going to finally see them fight it out. As quick as the confrontation started, Lance and Keith took a breath and stepped away from each other.

"Fine, you'll go in first," Lance stated sighing. "But I'm getting her out of there as soon as I can."

"Noted," Keith stated before the rest of the team entered Castle Control, including Coran. After briefing everyone about the mission and which cadets were riding with each pilot. "If there are no questions, we'll leave for Planex. Coran are you sure you don't mind manning Castle Control?"

"I'm sure, Keith," Coran replied. "I will handle everything perfectly from here. I want the team to focus on liberating the political prisoners."

"We will, Coran," Lance answered. "I'll make sure to bring your niece back home to Arus." He finished with a promise. "I guarantee it." Coran nodded to Lance as he ran to his chute behind everybody else.

Coran turned to look at the screens and watched the Lions launch into space. "Go Lions!" Coran stated as the lions changed into dots on the radar screen. Coran turned and scanned the planets for any disasters.

A couple of hours later, Diana woke-up just as Wade entered the room again. Unceremoniously, he snatched the hood, ear muffs, and goggles off Diana's head so she could see him. "Hello again, Diana. How are you?"

"I was doing fine until I saw your face again."

"Still clinging to your pride, I see," Wade stated as he walked away from Diana and stood by the far wall as his lion walked close to Diana with a glance of recognition. "And I still have my lion."

"You mean my lion, Wade. I don't remember gifting Kenyatta to you." Diana remarked.

"Another thing you'll never be able to prove." Wade shared. "Anyway, Lion, wait for me outside." The lion sniffed at Diana before walking outside by the door. "Now down to business…"

"I have no business with you." Diana interrupted narrowing her eyes at him.

"Anyway, let's talk about Tech Sergeants Garrett and Stoker. How long have they worked under my nose? How did you get them to your side?" Diana ignored the questions again and acted like she didn't hear Wade's questions. "I know you can hear me. Answer the questions." She ignored the commands and managed to move her head in slight dismissal. Wade grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him directly. "You will answer the questions. How long and how did you get them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Diana spat out defiantly. "You're wasting your time."

"Oh, I will get my answers today. One way or another." Wade promised as he stepped aside from Diana. Seconds later, two water hoses were turned on and the high-pressured water was hitting Diana's body. Last time the waterboarding was random, but this time Wade had the hoses aimed towards her waist and hips. Determined not to cry out in pain again, Diana thought back to her favorite memories of Hunk and Pidge. As the water hoses continued slamming water to her body, Diana focused on the day she first played video games with Hunk and Pidge two months after the infamous celebration.

During a rare lunch together, Pidge invited Diana to stop by after work and pointed out that Lance would be there. Diana rolled her eyes at the mention of Lance's name and stated that nothing was going on between the two of them. As they left for their different departments, Diana promised that she'll stop by but depending on how her appointments and tasks went for the afternoon. When Diana returned to her desk, she found out that Wade decided to personally audit her work and took the majority of her paperwork with him—so all that Diana had to finish were her afternoon appointments. At 5:30, her last appointment left and Wade had still failed to return with the workload. Grabbing her purse, Diana turned the lights off in her office and left for the evening. A few minutes later, Diana pulled into the visitor parking spot next to the shared apartment. With a smile, Diana took off her Alliance blazer revealing the slim black sleeveless dress that Diana often used as her uniform.

When she left her car, Diana noticed that Hunk's truck and Pidge's motorcycle were parked in their parking spot and wondered why Pidge wanted her to stop by so bad. As she walked past the vehicles, she could tell that they were parked over an hour ago and knocked on their door. Hunk answered the door and gave Diana a bear hug. "You made it! You have to see our newest addition!"

"Newest addition?" Diana asked as she walked into the apartment. Confused, Diana noticed that there were still the two recliners, the end table with a lamp, barstools at the bar bordering the living room and the kitchen. Then she looked at the wall next to her and noticed the new entertainment center with a couple of connected boxes on the first shelf. Diana looked at the boxes again and smiled. "You guys found them? You two were able to find that console?"

"Yes, sure did," Pidge stated on the floor next to the entertainment system. "I'm almost done connecting it to the new tv. And give me a-nevermind, it's done."

"Alright, what's the first game?" Diana asked as she sat down on the smaller recliner

"Mechanical Football," Pidge stated as he tossed Diana a wireless controller. Pidge already had his controller and was choosing his team while Diana was looking for the current edition of the Raiders. Once Pidge and Diana were satisfied with their teams, they played a quick game to get used to the controls. Although Pidge was better than Diana as a whole, the game was close and Pidge barely won the game. Diana gave her controller to Hunk and he played the next game with Pidge, narrowly winning his game.

Hunk chose the next game—which was a racing game. Diana smiled and started a game she had a chance of winning. Hunk and Pidge laughed before telling Diana that racing games were also Lance's favorite games besides shooting games. Diana rolled her eyes as she finally picked a Honda for her racecar. Hunk chose a monster truck for his, and Pidge went with an Acura. They allowed the system to chose a random racing situation and seconds later the race started. Minutes later, Diana beamed as she won the first race while Pidge and Hunk finished in the final two places.

"I want a rematch, Diana kept making those drifts and sharp turns work. This time, we're racing in the country!" Hunk replied. Diana laughed and boasted that she'll still win the race. The second race was set in a rural area with the track lined with trees and boulders. Minutes later, Diana won the race as predicted.

"Hey! There's a rally race option here. Those are the hardest races to work with. I say we try that next!" Pidge replied.

"You're on. Let's switch over to the rally races. It'll give me a challenge." Diana replied as Pidge seamlessly switched modes. This time Diana chose a Subaru for her car, while Hunk chose a Ford, and Pidge chose a Mitsubishi. The first rally race started minutes later and lasted about an hour with Pidge and Diana tied for first and Hunk finishing fourth. After agreeing, they went to the next rally race on the screen and finished the race 2nd, 3rd, and 4th places. As they were sharing how hungry they were, Lance walked into the apartment with three different pizzas and was amazed that Pidge had the game console already hooked into the new tv setup.

After the quick dinner break, they continued to play the racing game until late and everybody had enough to hold them over until the weekend. As they left, Diana playfully kissed Hunk on his cheek, then Pidge on his cheek before leaving the apartment with Lance following behind her. When Lance asked how come he didn't get a kiss, Diana simply blew a kiss to him before getting into her car and left Lance staring from his car two parking spots over. After starting her car, Diana carefully pulled out of her parking spot and left to finally make it home.

When the water hoses were turned off, Diana narrowed her eyes at Wade again. Smirking, Wade asked Diana how she was feeling.

"I feel clean. Thanks for the shower I didn't know I needed," Diana snapped.

"You're welcome. I always treat my guests to the best of care."

"You're still getting zero stars," Diana answered back. "Aren't you tired of being in here yet? Don't you have other things you can be doing?"

Wade smirked at Diana before responding. "Aren't you little miss talkative? How about you tell me something useful like about your resistance group?" In answer, Diana moved her head to the side in defiance again. "No? Let's talk about something else. Let's talk about your niece, Larmina. How old is she? Are you guys recruiting kids now?"

"None of your business," Diana replied. "All you need to know is that she's—"

"A minor and heir to the Arusian crown," Wade interrupted. "I know, I know. Seems like I might have touched on a sensitive subject. It would be a shame if—"

"You leave her out of this grudge. This is a situation between grown adults, Wade." Diana said before gathering her saliva again to spit at his face when he was next to her again.

Wade simply took a small square of cloth and wiped his face. "Well, let's talk about Princess Allura then. Did you convince her to join your resistance? Ask her for finances? What's her involvement in this whole thing?" Diana ignored the questions and closed her eyes. "You were just talking a few moments ago."

"You used to be a man a few years ago. As far as I'm concerned, this makes us even." Diana responded. Diana was slapped hard against her cheek again for her efforts. "And you slap like an old woman." Frustrated, Wade slapped Diana again on her other cheek. "Weak as ever," Diana said with a smirk as Wade walked away from Diana again.

"Looks like I need to teach you a refresher course on manners, Diana."

"The same could be said of you, Sky Marshall." Without warning, Diana's legs were whipped by Wade. Clenching her teeth, Diana buried every gasp that threatened to come out of her mouth. " _I refuse to give Wade the satisfaction to hear me gasp and cry out in pain. He gets nothing!"_ Diana thought to herself as the whippings continued again. To distract her from the fogging, Diana focused on the time when she was trying to convince Allura to allow Larmina to visit Earth for a few days.

It was two years after the celebration and Diana spent the last two weeks in Arus on vacation. Sky Marshall Wade finally trusted Diana enough to allow her unobserved visits to where ever Diana decided to go. After enjoying the weeks in Arus both at the Castle of Lions and at her family's home—Smythe House, it was time for Diana's return to Earth. This particular conversation was being held at Allura's room at the end of the residential wing. A few minutes ago, they made sure that Larmina was sleeping in her room across from Keith's room. To finish their evening, Diana and Allura were drinking hot bedtime tea in Allura's room.

"Allura, why not let Larmina spend a couple of weeks with me on Earth?" Diana asked as she placed her teacup on the table. "She needs a break from her lessons."

"You're right, she does deserve a break from her lessons and I know that Nanny would appreciate a break as well," Allura answered thoughtfully as she placed her cup on the table. "However, she can't leave Arus yet."

"Why not, Allura?" Diana asked. "It'll be great for her. She'll be around other kids her age."

"No."

"She'll experience other cultures—which allows her a better worldview in diplomacy."

"No."

"Allura, if you don't let her visit another world, you're going to have a harder time to teach her diplomacy later," Diana predicted. "It'll be good for you as well. You need a break as well."

"I can't do that, Diana. She's all I have left besides Nanny." Allura answered. "Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran are on Earth with you. I don't know where Keith is and if anyone does know, they're not speaking out." Allura added, giving Diana a sharp look.

"I don't know where he's at either. To tell the truth, it's best if I don't know." Diana replied. "Back to you, there's my mother—she always adored you and she's at Smythe House. She'll love to visit you more often."

"Your mother is too formal—at least Coran lets his guard down when it's just me and him."

"How about Romelle and Sven? They are your cousins."

"We're not close as everyone would wish," Allura stated. "Besides, they're just as busy as I am—even though Bandor is King, he depends on them so much on state and military affairs. We only get to hang out on summits and meetings. It seems that we're just too distant for each other."

Diana sighed. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I just wish I could spend more time with you two. Especially with Larmina, it would be nice to show her so many things about my father's family. There's a lot of cultural things I will never be able to fully talk about and those things are best experienced in person with tangible things."

"I understand. Maybe when everything is over with, you'll be able to." Allura stated as she grabbed her cup again to take a few sips. "I still miss Keith so much. I feel so lonely without him."

"Well, he is your fiancé, even if most people forget about that fact," Diana stated as she reclaimed her cup as well. "And it is tough to be separated from the love of your life. I hate the only thing I can do is relay those unmarked packages for you. Hopefully, we'll be able to return Black Lion and get Wade out of office soon."

"Me, too," Allura replied, as she took a few more sips of her tea. "So, talking about the love of our lives…what's going on with Lance and you?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Just how long is everybody going to bring that fact up? It's been a year and a half." Allura cheered. "As right now, we're on still on good terms—but you already know that because he calls here every night to torture me."

"Torture you, riiigghttt. Like you don't accept his every call during the day. I know for a fact that he's the first person you speak to every morning." Allura stated, waggling her eyebrows." Diana blushed a little before taking more sips of her tea. "And what a beautiful blush you have. Even though it's been two years."

"Allura!"

The flogging stopped and Diana took a deep breath. Wade had his back towards her as he was speaking in hushed tones with one of the robots that entered the room. Wade spoke to the robot for a few more moments before the robot rolled out of the room. When he turned back to Diana, he was ready to proceed with his next questions.

"Now, Diana, if you would be so kind as to give me some answers?" Wade asked with a slight smile.

"I rather not."

"Anyway, how did Kogane get all those coordinates to find Black Lion?"

"Hell, if I know Wade," Diana answered. "I was with you when Keith reclaimed Black Lion, remember? We were discussing whether I knew Keith's whereabouts since the Lions were reactivated on Arus. In fact, you assigned your flunky Captain Wiley to monitor me again." Diana responded. "And he gave you a clean bill of activities at the same time and I was dropped off with the said captain on your way to Arus."

Seconds later, Diana punched twice on her ribs. She couldn't help but gasp before catching her breath and gave Wade her best if-looks-could-kill look. "It's just a matter of time before your group will finally crumble. Kogane was just sighted on Planex. He'll be caught and join the rest of you here at The Void. It seems that Kogane has decided to make it easy on me to get him. If he thinks he'll waltz out of here, he has another thing coming. I know his plans to escape and it'll fail. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him that."

"Wow, you have such an ego," Diana sprouted without thinking.

"Again, sounding like McClain," Wade responded. "What is it about the two of you? One moment you two are in a relationship, the next moment you two aren't in a relationship. Next thing you know, flowers and then the relationship is reinstated. It does beg the question why aren't the two of you settled down and married yet?"

"That's none of your business. I could ask you the same question, but personally I can't see anyone wanting to date you without monetary payment," Diana responded.

"You and your little boyfriend must love practicing your tired insults personally."

"He's not my little boyfriend," Diana answered. "And we don't have to practice insulting people—it comes naturally."

"Well, anyway, back to business. How long has this non-boyfriend of yours been involved in the Den Resistance?"

"When are you going to learn that I'm not going to tell you a damn thing?" The next thing Diana knew, she was receiving several punches into her rib cage. After each direct hit, she would hiss to keep from screaming in pain. "Is that the best you got?" Diana teased Wade before being subjected to more waterboarding.

Meanwhile, in Red Lion, Lance thought about the political prisoners they're about to release from The Void. Shaking his head mentally, Lance started to focus on one particular prisoner. He thought about the last conversation—make that argument—he had with Diana before she got caught on the mission a few weeks ago. He closed his eyes as he began to relive that day from the hangar and castle control room.

Frustrated, he left the hangar for Control. As he stalked through the first hallway, Hunk gave Lance a questioning look. "Don't ask me anything," Lance told Hunk before continuing to the Control. Confused, Hunk followed his teammate to see where he was going. A few moments later, Lance stopped to share the same warning with Pidge. Looking to Hunk as they followed Lance's led, Pidge asked Hunk what happened. Hunk simply shrugged his shoulders before responding that all he knows that Lance stalked down the hallway. Pidge stated that it probably has something to do with Diana. In the hallway before Control, Lance met up with the cadets and Allura. Before Allura could speak, Lance asked her a question. "Did you know?"

"Know what, Lance?" Allura asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Hold that thought for a moment," Allura turned to the cadets. "You three, go to the classroom and prepare for your next lesson." The three teens sighed and walked into the control room, leaving the four older pilots in the hallway. "What's going on?"

"You know that mission that Keith's been holding close to his chest?"

"The one he was thinking about doing himself? What about it?" Hunk asked, entering the conversation.

"Diana decided to volunteer herself for the mission yesterday and wasn't going to tell me," Lance answered. "I don't like how this mission is set-up. There's something funny about it." He finished before storming into Control as Diana was preparing to leave Arus' orbit. "Are you fucking serious, Keith? This mission smells like a big set-up."

"You know as well as I do that I can't stop her from doing anything and neither can you." Keith narrowed his eyes as he finished his response. In a flash of movement, Lance was next to Keith and pulled him away from the main screen. In frustration, Lance pressed the button to speak with Diana to see if he could get her to change her mind since she was still close to Arus.

"Arduinna, answer me," Lance commanded Diana, making up a codename for her using the Gallic goddess of justice.

"What is it, Cernunnos?" Diana responded back, codenaming him from a Celtic god of war.

"Come back here. I don't like this mission at all and it smells," Lance warned her. "I really don't like this mission. Come back to me."

In response, Diana rolled her eyes before sighing and speaking again. "Well, this is one of those things you don't have a say in. Besides, I'll get this mission done and over with. Then I'll be back on Earth before you know it."

Lance growled before continuing the conversation. "This mission feels more like a trap than a rescue. It smells like a big fat set-up." Diana yelled back that she's not going to get caught and that he was reading too much into it. Lance argued back that his instincts are saying that something wasn't right with this mission. "And this is why Taranis didn't assign this to anyone. So, if you could get your cute little behind back here I would really appreciate it." Diana yelled that he could go to hell and she was going on this mission whether he likes it or not. The argument continued back and forth for another 15 minutes until Diana was nearly out of Arus' orbit. Finally, Lance threw down his verbal ace card. "If you go on this mission you're going to be caught and tossed in The Void."

Diana narrowed her eyes at Lance as she finished entering the navigation information into the fractal. "I'm going on this mission whether you approve of it or not, Cernunnos!" Diana raised the volume between each word. "With that being said, I will check-in with you personally in 36 hours and then I will personally brief everybody else if I'm still working this mission within a week."

"Ardu—"

"Until later," Diana interrupted and disconnected the call. She then ignored the next two hails from Lance who growled in response as he walked away from the main screen. Lance then looked at everyone in the room before speaking.

"What in the hell are you looking at?" Lance yelled.

"Don't take it out on us," Keith said to Lance. "I'll take over the lesson for today. Go cool down in the gym or something. Pidge take over my shift."

"Fine," Lance gruffed as he walked out of the room and headed towards the training area. The rest of the team shared a look before someone decided to speak.

"Great. He's going to be moody as hell." Hunk stated as he left the room for the hangar. "My name is Wes and I'm not in this mess," He called out in the hallway. Keith walked into the classroom to take over the lesson for the day as Allura left for the sanctuary of her office to work on administrative tasks.

Mentally shaking his head clear, Lance brought himself back to the present. In space, following Keith and hoping to see his girl again. Sighing, Lance decided that he needed to talk to someone to keep his spirits up while flying towards The Void. "It'll have to be someone who's alone in a lion. So, that leaves Larmina and Pidge out. There's Hunk, but he'll probably put his foot in his mouth trying to comfort me. I guess Allura's going to be the lucky victim." Lance said to himself as he finally pressed the button to get to Black Lion's private comm line and Allura.

"What's on your mind, Lance?" Allura answered with a smile when her face filled the communication screen. "Would it have to do with a certain childhood friend of mine?"

"What makes you think that?" Lance asked, rolling his eyes.

"You called me on the private line, you tell me," Allura stated with a smirk. "So again, what's on your mind?"

"Diana," Lance started. "I'm thoroughly concerned about her in The Void. I don't know what I'll do when I see her. Who knows what hellish punishment Wade is doling out to her in there. Just when we decided that we're settled down, this shit happens."

"You know if you were engaged, she probably would have listened to you. By the way," Allura paused for a few moments before continuing. "What's keeping you from proposing to Diana? Honestly, I would have thought you would have done that a long time ago."

Lance snorted. "We had to be settled down first. The fact we keep pausing and restarting our relationship probably doesn't help much in that department. It's hard to convince someone to settle down and get married if you continually have an on-and-off relationship through the years. And right now, it seems as if she turned the switch to off again."

Allura chuckled before responding. "You do know that everybody sees through that, right? You two are never off. Prone to having prolonged lovers' quarrels, yes, but you'll never give each other up. As the song says…if you like it, put a ring on it." With that, Allura disconnected the call leaving Lance to sit there and think about what Allura just told him.

"Please tell me that Diana is thinking about me like I am of her right now," Lance said to himself as he refocused on flying. The radar on Red told him that they were about to have company soon—and not the happy kind of company. Pidge confirmed that there was a group of fractals heading their way and should intercept them in a few minutes. "Let's get it on!"

Back in Diana's dungeon in The Void, Wade was alternating waterboarding with punches on her body with continued frustration. Occasionally, Diana would make a couple of disparaging comments to Wade on several things. Which often led to him responding alternatively to slaps to the face or punches to her rib cage. After another round of unanswered questions, Diana decided to think about Lance to regain her emotional and mental strength. With an internalized smile, Diana decided to think about her favorite memories she shared with Lance during their on-and-off relationship.

For the first one, Diana thought back to Wade's Installation Ball. In her mind, Diana imagined the ball as if it was just yesterday. Diana spent hours at the spa the day of the ball to detox her body for the night. When she returned home to the embassy, she smiled at the note that Lance left on her door and carefully took a nap with the note in her hands, smiling at the faint scent of his smoky cologne. When it was 6:30, Lance knocked on her door and they spent at least five minutes admiring each other fully. Diana enjoyed how Lance's body filled his Alliance dress uniform so perfectly—the cut of the uniform highlighted everything. As Diana was taking in Lance's dress uniform, he was admiring every detail in front of him. Diana's hair was left down and lose curls ended just below her shoulders. Diana left her eyes and lashes natural so she could wear bold red lips. Lance skimmed past her neck to gaze at the top of the dress, lingered to her shoulders and toned arms. He then spent a few moments admiring how her chest was cradled, before the middle piece of cloth that held the cut-outs together—highlighted the sides of her waist, before following the curve of her hips and at last he enjoyed how a toned leg peeked out from the thigh-high split and matching red heels. The next thing she knew, they ended up kissing for a few minutes before breaking apart to join the rest of their party.

At the ball, Lance helped Diana out of the limo and gently moved his arm around her waist. Diana's purse was checked in at the coat station before walking through the receiving line for the second night in the row. When they arrived at their table, Lance pulled out and then pushed the chair in for Diana before taking the seat to her left. With dinner served, Lance and Diana enjoyed the table conversation with Hunk, Pidge, Cheryl, and Alex as well as a couple of other officers from other Alliance units. Before spending the rest of the night dancing, Lance and Diana made their way to the photograph area. Lance and Diana spent the moments between poses talking to each other and shared a last inside joke between takes when the photographer took an extra picture of them. When they were finished with the photographer and placing an order, Lance and Diana finally danced the night away. At the end of the night, Lance and Diana decided to prolong their night by spending a couple of hours in the courtyard. After a couple of conversations, the night ended with a lingering kiss and their first make-out session before finally dragging themselves to their rooms at the sound of a door opening in the distance.

"What did you say?" Wade asked, interrupting Diana's trip to memory lane. "Who do you love?"

"None of your business," Diana retorted. "Just know that it's not you." Her defiance was rewarded was a couple of hard slaps against her cheeks.

"I think I already know," Wade commented. "I'll say that it'll be Commander McClain. How long was he involved with the Den Resistance?"

"You're a know-it-all. You tell me." Diana felt two more slaps against her cheeks. Wade walked away from Diana before the water hoses were back on and the high pressured water hit her body again. Gasping for a couple of seconds, Diana decided to go back to memory lane to deal with all the harsh punishment again. This time, she thought back to year 2 of her relationship with Lance when they spent date night at the karaoke bar between their apartments.

Yodeling KuroNeko was somewhat busy that night. For the last couple of months, Lance and Diana were separated from each other at work, on missions, and even in their relationship. The original plans were for Hunk, Pidge, Cheryl, Alex, Ethel, Diana, and Lance to spend the evening at the karaoke bar. Slowly their party grew smaller as it became closer for the gathering to happen. Cheryl and Alex were assigned to some last minute tasks from Wade. Unsurprisingly, Hunk and Pidge were also paged to help Wade with another technical project. Diana was waiting for Ethel and Lance outside the bar when at last Lance showed up alone sharing that Ethel had been sick all day and expressed her apologies for missing out on the group outing. Diana was going to leave when Lance grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He stated that he missed Diana and would love it if she decided to hang out with him that night—no strings attached. With a sigh, Diana agreed and entered the bar with him.

The hostess guided them to a small, semi-private booth before retrieving their first drinks. After a few minutes of brief conversation and two drinks later, Diana and Lance were ready to hit up the karaoke machine. Diana went first and decided to sing Carly Simon's "You're So Vain". The crowd reacted to the performance and Diana smiled a challenge to Lance. Smirking back at Diana, Lance responded back with "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee-Gees. The crowd roared with approval as Lance challenged Diana to step back onto the stage again. Diana took the microphone and mouthed that she could do this all night long before actually singing "All Night Long" by Lionel Richie.

Before anyone in the crowd could react, Lance took the unspoken challenge and grabbed the microphone. Diana grabbed a glass of lemonade as Lance decided to sing "Party All the Time" by Eddie Murphy. The crowd cheered and decided that they wanted more of the contest between Lance and Diana. The next songs were "Don't Speak" by No Doubt for Diana and "Time of Your Life" by Green Day for Lance. The last round of single songs was "Single Ladies" by Beyonce for Diana and "Together Forever" by Rick Astley for Lance. When Lance was finished with the song, the crowd chanted a duet by Lance and Diana. With some hesitance, Diana joined Lance at the stage. Lance whispered in her ear that he knew the perfect song—"Cruisin'" by Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow. Diana agreed and they made the song their own with a resounding cheer from the crowd. After thanking the crowd, Lance helped Diana off the stage and into the semi-private booth.

They were in the booth for a couple of hours just catching up on the last two months. After sharing how their lives were since the break-up, they slowly confessed how much they missed each other. Lance asked why did they break up and what was the argument behind. Diana responded that she couldn't remember the reason for the break-up nor the argument behind it. As she stood to leave, Lance asked if he could take Diana home. Diana smiled and allowed Lance to give her a quick ride on his bike to her apartment. A few minutes later, Diana was taking the helmet off her head and Lance escorted her to the door. As he turned to leave, Diana grabbed his arm and pulled him inside to apologize for the last couple of months. Lance responded that he was the one who needed to apologize and did so at that moment. After that moment, everything was a blur until the next morning when Diana woke-up still wearing the club outfit and laying in Lance's arms hearing him say good morning and that he loved her.

The splash of cold water woke Diana up from the pleasant memory of karaoke night. "Good. I can't have you sleeping during torture. What were you dreaming about? Telling me everything I wanted to know?"

"I'll never tell," Diana spat out. "Has anyone told you that you're a nosy s-o-b?"

"It's part of my charm," Wade smirked back. "Anyway, back to the torture." Diana started taking heavy kicks to the body.

"I'll never break," Diana challenged Wade. "I'll never break for you." Her voice rose with every word. Growling again, Wade started waterboarding her again before she responded with a few light gasps. Minutes later, Diana went back to memory lane and focused on the third year of her relationship with Lance.

This memory started because of one of the monthly poker nights that team held on Earth. Hosting the Texas Hold'Em poker nights was rotated between four apartments and this month was held at Lance's apartment again. The poker game this month was memorable because they actually had 8 players to start off instead of the regular six (Lance, Diana, Hunk, Alex, Pidge and Cheryl). It was one of the few times that Keith joined them in heavy disguise as well as Ethel. The first few hands of the night were spent catching up with Keith and Ethel before the games got serious. Three hours and several bottles of beer later, Ethel left saying that she has to keep some money in her pocket. Diana smiled and left the table to make sure that Ethel got into her Lyft without any issues. When Diana got back, they played another few rounds before Cheryl and Alex stated that the game was getting too rich for them and left for the night. Two rounds later, Pidge and Hunk said they touched their limit and would only be spectators. Lance, Diana, and Keith smiled as they each boasted that they were going to outplay and outlast the others. After ten gutsy rounds, Keith gave up and stated that he gave everything he could afford while Hunk and Pidge left stating they wanted an update tomorrow morning on who won.

"I'm going to win tonight, Lance," Diana announced. "My rent is going up again and I need the extra cash for other things."

"Wait—you two still have separate apartments?" Keith asked. "Aren't you two always at each other's apartment? Why not just move in together and stretch that money?" Keith dealt the next hand of cards while Lance and Diana listed several reasons why they couldn't move in together between bets. Between hands, Keith would dispel each reason with a plan around each one. When it was 2 AM, Diana and Lance both took a deep breath. "Okay, last hand," Keith stated. "I got to go get some sleep." He dealt the last hand. Diana glanced at her cards and kept her poker face straight. Lance glanced at his cards as well and kept his poker face. Keith flopped three cards on the table where they both could see it— Ace of Clubs, King of Hearts, and 10 of Hearts. Without giving away what her cards held, Diana pushed a third of her winnings to the middle of the table. Lance smirked as he matched her bet. Keith dealt the turn card which was the Jack of Diamonds. Diana pushed another third of her winnings to the table. Lance matched the bet before Keith dealt the river card for them to see. The card was the Jack of Hearts. Confidently, Diana pushed some more of her winnings towards the table. Without smirking, Lance raised the bet.

"You know what, I'll match you by going all-in as well as tossing in that if I win this hand, you have to cater to me for two weeks."

"I see you, Diana. I'll go all in and I'll add that if I win, you'll have to move in with me here." Lance replied. "Keith, you made a believer in me. Moving in together wouldn't be a bad idea."

"What?" Diana squeaked. "That'll never work out."

"Actually, it will work out great for us. In fact, if you listened to Keith's remarks, you'll see that it'll make perfect sense. After this hand, I'll even share my notes with you personally." Lance remarked as Diana agreed to the bet. They flipped their cards so that everyone could see what they were holding. Diana held two pairs: Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs, King of Hearts, King of Diamonds. Diana was about to gloat when she noticed Lance's cards—his hand was a royal flush. 10 of Hearts, Jack of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, and Ace of Hearts. Keith checked the cards twice before confirming that Lance won and grabbed Lance's phone to send the text to the group that he won. Keith stated that he was going to bed as Lance told him not to worry about cleaning up the room—it'll be clean sometime the next day. "Night, Keith." Keith nodded as he left the room and Diana reached for her purse to leave. "Where do you think you're going? Let's go to our room so we can compare notes and plot on how your stuff is going to get here."

"But, I just want—" Lance interrupted Diana by kissing her deeply. When he stopped the kiss, Diana looked into his eyes. "I…I…fine, let's talk in your—" Lance interrupted saying that it's now officially their room. "Let's talk in our room." Diana finished and followed Lance to the room. Forty-five minutes later, their quiet talk ended with gasps, moans, and yells. Later in the afternoon, when Diana and Lance finally walked out of their room, Keith greeted them with a sarcastic good morning from the kitchen before asking when Diana was moving in. Lance remarked that Diana's moving in very soon and he's looking forward to changing his place from the bachelor pad to the couple pad.

 _Smack!_ Wade's slap against her cheek brought Diana back to the present. "I see you trying to escape what's going on here. If you would just be nice enough to disclose everything, this can all end and your life can be normal again. What do you say, Diana?"

"How about never? Never seems to work for so many people before and I haven't received any complaints on that yet." Diana remarked.

"Cute," Wade answered before walking away from Diana again. With a sigh, Wade grabbed a whip and hit her body at different spots. After 5 lashes, Diana softly hissed. "How about now?"

"I'll never give you that satisfaction," Diana remarked before pausing for a moment. "All these lemons for lemonade." _Crack!_ The whip hit Diana's legs again. After enduring another round of flagging, Wade paused before she was being waterboarded again. Having that much water forcibly on her made Diana think back to the beach day that they shared the day before Lance left for Arus with Vince and Daniel in tow.

Diana was standing in front of the mirror in the large walk-in closet modeling her new bathing suit. It was a red and black two-piece halter bikini set. The package arrived today and Diana couldn't help but slide the bathing suit on. The halter straps were black while the deep v part of the top was red. The bottoms sat just below her natural waist and had cut out sections on the red half and on the black half, allowing just a little of her hips to peek out. Diana was so busy admiring her new swimsuit, she didn't hear Lance entering the apartment.

"Aren't you sexy in your new swimsuit?" Lance said, surprising Diana. She blushed as she turned to face Lance. "You read my mind, too. Put on a cover-up, we're spending the afternoon at the beach."

"What about your classes?" Diana asked.

"They can wait, thanks for reminding me of the new recruits," Lance stated. "Finals are next week, but I won't be here for them." He bent down and kissed Diana for a few seconds. "Vince and Daniel are on latrine duty until this evening. When they're done scrubbing toilets, I'll check on them and see if they want to meet Hunk and Pidge. Tomorrow we'll grab those starter keys and then take off for Arus."

"Sounds good," Diana said as she grabbed a shirt dress and pulled it over her swimsuit. She then slid her feet into a pair of flip-flops while grabbing their always packed beach bag. 15 minutes, Diana parked her jeep at their favorite beach and smiled when Hunk parked his truck next to her. The friends hugged and greeted each other before walking to an open spot a few yards away. The group unpacked their towels and umbrellas before Hunk and Pidge walked away to get some food. While they were gone, Lance smiled as he took the sunscreen and applied it to every exposed section of Diana's skin from her soft feet to her hips, from her exposed abs to the open v and arms and finally her back. When he was done, Diana put some sunscreen on him as well and the two of them rinsed their hands off before sharing a kiss when Hunk and Pidge returned with sandwiches, chips, cookies, and soda. After the light meal, the guys ran to the water while Diana stretched out on the towel and enjoyed the sun.

Minutes later, Diana noticed that she didn't get as much sun and looked up to see Lance standing over her, allowing the last drops of ocean water to hit her skin. "I'm not getting wet this time. I'm just going to soak up the sun."

"It's not a beach visit unless you hit the water," Lance countered as he swiftly picked Diana up and carried her in his arms. He slowly made his way back to the water, bantering with Diana and distracting her from the reality that she was definitely getting into the water. When he was a few feet away from land, he stopped and stared into Diana's eyes. "I love you beautiful,"

"I love you, too," Diana responded before meeting Lance halfway to share a long kiss. Once the kiss was over Lance flashed a large grin before he let go of Diana. Instead of hitting the water, Diana grabbed hold of his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lance then tried to bend back so that Diana would get wet, but she pulled him towards her. Before they could move, a large wave managed to soak the couple. Once they recovered from the minor shock, they laughed and started splashing each other, getting saltwater everywhere.

"I'm tired of this, Diana," Wade announced as Diana managed to return back to the present when the hoses were shut off again. "Just confess everything. Your friend, Kogane will arrive soon. You can make everything easier on everybody if you'll just tell me everything."

"Go back to hell - where you belong," She defiantly answered him.

Wade growled before speaking. "I don't have any more time for this. You two robots, put some salve on those whip marks and put some dry clothes on her. When you're finished, fasten her to the table." And with that, Wade left the room and the robots silently followed Wade's direction leaving Diana fastened to the table in the middle of the room, earmuffed and hooded—deprived of all five senses again.


	14. Escapism Part II

Beginner's Resistance

Ch. 14: Escapism Part II

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or Voltron Force or it's characters. It all belongs to World Events Production and whoever they decide to license it too. But I do own Bernice, Ethel, Cheryl, Alex, Diana, Octavius, and Siod. I'm almost done with this story!**

"Owww," Diana moaned painfully. "I haven't felt this much pain in years," she continued to herself. Another moan escapes her lips before she decided to hold her breath. Seconds later, Diana released her breath, convinced that she was alone in her dungeon. No matter how much pain Diana was in, she decided that she will not allow Wade the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. As she alternated between wondering about the near future and coaching herself to stay positive, the vibration of her voice continued to hum in her throat. Tired of speaking, Diana finally came to a final thought out loud, "I don't know how much more torture I can handle at this point."

A few moments later, Diana slowly began to attempt blocking out the pain as the hood and goggles were removed from her head once again. She was staring face to face with a new robot. At least, Diana thought it was a robot anyway. Whatever it was, it quickly took off the earmuffs as well before speaking. "I'm sorry for the treatment you've endured here."

Diana was surprised to hear a natural voice. "You're definitely not a robot," She managed to say. "And here I thought that only robots operated this place. I'm guessing that Wade has you working against your will."

"You can say that. This is my punishment for resisting to work with Wade. My name is Kloak. My time is short, but let me give you this painkiller to ease your pain."

"Thank you, Kloak. I know it's not easy." Kloak didn't respond to Diana's statement as he gave her a painkiller shot. Moments later, the pain subsided and Diana was able to relax again. "Nobody deserves being stuck here, especially you."

"I have no choice. My skills and technology cost me my family and friends as well as my people as a whole. I got to go. Wade's about to send his robots this way." Without another word, Kloak placed the earmuffs, goggles, and hood back on Diana again before leaving the room.

"Kloak, Wade is going to pay for doing this to you. We're going to bust you out, too," Diana promised mentally as she closed her eyes, only to have the hood and accessories off of her head again, staring face to screen with one of Wade's droids. The screen flickered on as it broadcast Daniel and Keith entering the Void.

"See, Diana. Keith is already captured and he has no way of escaping me this time." Diana rolled her eyes at Wade's commentary. "He also has no idea that I know his plan and that I'm actually here in person. This is your last chance to speak up...or face the consequences."

"I have nothing to say to you, Wade," Diana responded. "And you continue to waste your time."

"Have it your way, then." The screen went blank before the robot placed the earmuffs, goggles, and hood back on.

Meanwhile, in Red Lion, Lance focused on fighting with the team against some of Wade's fleet. Thanks to Wade, Lance trained most of the human pilots they were up against. Lance could pinpoint each pilot and their weaknesses and gave the commands during the fight. "He would use my former students as a distraction," Lance commented as he destroyed another fighter. "I really hate doing this to my former students. Hopefully, they know that it's not personal…just business."

"It wouldn't be Wade if he didn't use something dear against us," Pidge added. "Those were some of my last Alliance designs. I hate destroying my work." Pidge cut through some of the ships.

"I personally made them," Hunk added. "I worked so hard on them, too."

"We're running out of time," Allura stated as she piloted Black Lion through and around some of the ships, destroying them with her ion knife.

"Hunk, blast that last group. I'll take the point position. Everyone else fall in next to me when the coast is clear." Lance commanded as he sped past the last group. When the ships were destroyed, the lions stopped as the Void cloaked itself from view. "Damn! Now we got to play the Waiting Game," Lance muttered as Larmina asked Pidge what to do. Pidge stated that for now all they could is wait for Keith before disconnecting.

A few seconds later, Lance wasn't surprised when Larmina showed up on his screen. "So, Lance…"

"Yes, Larmina?" Lance smirked at the young woman.

"What do we do now?"

"As Pidge said, we play the waiting game. Take turns looking for Keith and try to be patient."

"That's not exactly her strong suit," Vince stated from behind Larmina.

"She definitely got that from her Aunt," Lance replied chuckling at Larmina's eye roll and Vince's confusion. "Not Princess Allura—her other aunt, Diana." Lance disconnected the call and stared through space.

After Lance disconnected the call, Vince asked Larmina about her family tree. "How are you related to both Princess Allura and Marchioness Diana? And why is Lance so moody suddenly?"

"Well, for starters Marchioness Diana is my maternal aunt while Princess Allura is my paternal aunt," Larmina said. "My father was born before King Alfor met my grandmother, while my mother was born before Diana's parents met on Earth. My parents met and fell in love at the Galaxy Alliance Academy. They got married, had me, then moved to Arus before they died."

"Ok, that explains your family tree. But why is Lance so moody…even for him?"

"Because Aunt Diana and Lance are in a personal relationship. Remember when Keith took over our lesson a few weeks ago when Lance asked Aunt Allura if she knew something?"

"Yes."

"Apparently, they had one of their famous arguments and somebody ended it nastily. I'll let you fill in the blanks," Larmina finished.

"Oh. I was better off not knowing that." Vince answered as he checked one of the small screens. "Gossiping isn't my thing."

"You think it's one of mine? I'm so insulted," Larmina shot back as she looked in front of her again.

"Are you two finished gossiping?" Allura asked giving them a look of disapproval. "I heard everything and I hope that it won't be repeated."

"It won't, Aunty Allura," Larmina promised.

"Good, now if you could get into position, it'll be great."

"Yes, ma'am." Both cadets answered as they moved Blue Lion to its position under Green Lion. While the on and off conversations between the pilots continued, Lance started to pray harder for Diana—hoping that she could continue to handle whatever torture Wade was putting her through a little bit longer.

Back in The Void, Daniel was pushed into the open yard where all the other prisoners were located. As Daniel made his way deeper in the open area, Ethel watched as Daniel eluded Octavius and then protected by Manset and Siod, the arachnid being. "Isn't he kind of young to be in here?" Ethel said out loud to the team.

"Who—wow! I didn't know you can throw juveniles in with the adults." Bernice replied. "I mean he barely looks like a middle school student…"

"He's a first-year cadet!" Cheryl and Alex stated at the same time in shock. "I wonder what he did to get in here," Cheryl continued on as the group watch Manset's continuing conversation with Daniel. Just as she was going to say something else, Manset nodded his head towards the group before moving towards the middle.

"We better meet him in the middle. I don't know what's going on with the kid, but he can't be too bad if Manset is talking to him," Alex stated as they left the stands to meet Manset in the middle. As the group arrived in the middle they could hear Daniel reiterate that he didn't know Keith's plan for The Void, other than getting all the political prisoners free.

Manset turned around and smiled at the team. "Ah, ladies. This is Daniel. He's a friend of a friend…if you catch my meaning. Daniel, these are more friends of friends. Ethel, Princess Bernice, Cheryl, and Alex."

"You're part of the Den Resistance?" Daniel asked amazed.

"Ssshhh. Everybody doesn't need to know that, kid," Ethel replied. "Support comes in all shapes and sizes. How does a cadet like you know about the resistance?"

"I'm on the Voltron Force. I can pilot a lion and everything!"

"They start young, don't they? You don't even look like you're past junior high yet." Bernice added in.

"Give me some credit! I did complete my first-term as a cadet in GA. Lance recruited me, so apparently, I have some kind of skill."

"Now it makes sense," Cheryl stated.

"Time is running short. I guess you want us to watch his back?" Alex asked, noticing that they were about to receive some attention from the other prisoners.

"Yes. Keith is here, too. We're getting out of here soon, ladies."

"Where is he?" Ethel asked.

"He ran into a complication, but I'm sure he'll find a way," Manset said. "Keith has a way of getting out of trouble." The group nodded their heads before separating—Manset and Daniel trailing him went to the tables for food, while the rest of the team went back to their favorite benches again.

"So…now what?" Alex asked. "I still can't get Diana out of my mind. What do we do while we wait?"

"What else…tell another story," Bernice stated. "I'm sure we all have at least one more story to tell."

"We shared how we got into the resistance, what happened at the celebration, how we met the Voltron Force, and how our folks felt about everything. What's left to tell?" Cheryl asked as she finished listing all the stories they shared so far in the last few days.

"We didn't share rescue stories yet. Sure, Manset has in a way, but we haven't. I'm sure that Diana has saved each one of us at least once—whether it was a mission or just everyday things." Bernice pointed out, thinking about a good rescue story.

"You got a point there. Diana does have a knack for excellent timing," Ethel added.

"Angelic timing at that," Alex agreed with the sentiment. "So who goes first?" Bernice started her story first, followed by Ethel. Once Ethel finished her story, she decided to check on Daniel. As everyone takes the chance to share their thoughts on Ethel's story, Ethel notices that Daniel's missing. Ethel swept through the open yard again, only to find Manset talking with another prisoner, but still no Daniel.

"Where did he go?"

"Where did who go, Ethel?" Alex asked, searching for the yard. "Never mind. I see Manset and no Daniel."

"I hope that Wade isn't torturing him yet. I mean, he's still a kid." Cheryl added as Manset made his way to the team.

"Manset, have you seen Daniel?"

"He went to shut down the Void."

"Is he crazy?"

"A space mouse came from the vents and dropped two of those Voltron Force bands. He took one of them, told me to guard the second one with my life, and scared the wits out of Octavius. It won't be too much longer before we're out of here." Manset said as he walked away from the group.

"Alright, let's finish up these stories!"

Meanwhile, in Red Lion, Lance continued to focus his thoughts on Diana again. The team has been waiting to hear from Keith or Daniel for about three hours. Every thirty minutes, the team changed positions and turns looking for any physical signs of their missing teammates. Fifteen minutes after each check-in Larmina or one of the original pilots would call and check on Lance. Those calls were starting to annoy him…all he wants to do is get his lover away from here as soon as possible. Talking to the others seemed like a waste of time for him. His screen came alive and Hunk's face filled the view. "So…how are you handling things this time?"

"About the same as the last conversation. And the conversation before that. And before that one, too. I'm peachy considering that my woman is in that cloaked prison."

"At least she's not al—" Hunk started then stopped. "I mean it's not like Wade will—ohh, never mind." Hunk started to say something else when Lance cut him off.

"Not helping at all, Hunk. Just leave me be right now."

"We would…but there's nothing else to do," was Hunk's response.

"This waiting game is such a snart. I'm worried about all the prisoners…especially Keith and Diana." Larmina chimed in. "By the way…anything yet?"

"Have you heard of a principle called patience?" Allura asked. "Nothing has changed yet. Anyway, I'm just as concerned for the prisoners including Diana and her team."

"We all are," Pidge stated. "And I haven't seen Lance be this moody since when we first landed on Arus."

"Just for the record, I'm not moody or worried. I'm just overly concerned. I know that Diana will make it through this and Keith always find a way." Everybody rolled their eyes at Lance before he continued. "Of course, I will feel better when the political prisoners are free from that hell over there."

"Especially a certain half-Arusian, half-Earth woman." Hunk said as he disconnected.

"Again, not helping. What are you looking at?" Lance asked the rest.

"Gauging you on the moodiness scale," Pidge stated. "It's starting to peak." Lance rolled his eyes as Allura signaled that she was leaving the conversation.

"By the way…anything yet?" Larmina asked as Pidge checked his screens to appear busy.

"Nothing," Pidge stated as he disconnected the call. Sighing, Larmina shut her link off as well.

Free to let his mind wander, Lance thought about Diana and the near future. As he continued to stare into the expanse of space and where the cloaked prison was floating, Lance started to coach himself about seriously taking the next step in his relationship with Diana—marriage. The night before Diana left, they had a serious talk about "settling down" and where their relationship continued to head. Lance and Diana both vowed that no matter what happens they will remain steadfast and work through any issues together. After that vow, that's when Lance explored the possibility of marriage, to which he was surprised by Diana's enthusiasm and how she could see herself as the future Mrs. McClain. He also learned that Diana was ready to live in Arus full-time and was exploring whether to live in her family's house or at the Castle of Lions. Diana's quick response to Lance's suggestion turned into a tickle fight that ended with Diana laying against his bed and Lance hovering over her. That's when she stated that she wanted a serious proposal to which Lance responded with a long lingering kiss that ended going much further. "Mrs. McClain, I need you to hold on just a little bit longer for me, sweetheart," Lance stated before praying again for Diana`s relative wellbeing.

With his enhanced speed, Daniel almost ran past the first interesting room he saw. He blinked his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. On the door, the sign said Sensory Deprivation. "Sensory Deprivation? I'm guessing that this isn't a spa suite." After looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear, Daniel tested the door and learned that it was locked. "And of course it would be one of the locks only Pidge would be able to pick. Sighing, Daniel turned to leave when he heard the squeak from a space mouse. He turned back as the mouse climbed up the wall and broke into the control panel. A few moments later, both the door and the panel opened.

Nodding his thanks to the mouse as it ran inside, Daniel followed. He looked at the prisoner in shock. "I wonder what you did to Wade for this?" As Daniel started his approach to the hard table the prisoner was laying on, a feminine voice sounded in his ears. A feminine combination of both Arusian and Floridian accents sounded in his ears.

"All I have to do is hang tough."

"I heard this voice before," Daniel said as he ran to the table. "Whoever you are, you definitely are well-built." Daniel paused for a few moments before talking again. "Are you ok?" The prisoner didn't answer, so Daniel asked again. Without receiving an answer, Daniel finally decided to take the hood off and was surprised to find Diana's face with the goggles and earmuffs on. "So, that'll explain why I didn't get an answer. Luckily for me, she didn't hear my last comment." Daniel quickly took off the earmuffs and googles.

Diana squinted her eyes a couple of times before focusing on Daniel. "Daniel! What are you doing here? Where's Lance and everyone else? What's going on?"

"Whoa…slow down," Daniel said as he quickly ran around the table to release Diana's arms and legs. "Keith is wherever Wade keeps the high-risk prisoners at. The rest of your team is in the Open Yard with the other prisoners along with Manset. Lance and everybody else should be waiting on us outside." Daniel took a breath, as Diana winced in pain as her feet touched the floor and she leaned against the table. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine when I get out of here. How did you get here?" Diana asked as she looked at Daniel.

"Long story short, I followed Keith and got caught along with him. Got separated, met Manset and your team. Space mouse squeaked by with our Voltcoms, followed a map and found you while trying to find Keith." Daniel took a quick breath.

"Let's go before Wade comes back here," Diana said, wincing in pain. She took a few more slow steps before stopping a few feet away from the door. Daniel started to ask Diana if she was going to be ok when she cut him off. "I'm really in pain, but we got to get out of here." Just as Daniel was about to help her, the space mouse returned with another, smaller voltcom. With a smile, Diana bent slightly so the mouse could drop it in her hand. "Thanks, Squeaky." A squeak was the response before it scurried out the door. With a smile, Diana put the voltcom on her arm. Instantly, Diana's outfit changed from the prison gear to a purple Voltron Force uniform. "Let's get a move on. My adrenaline can only last for so long."

They dashed out of the room and took a left path head back towards the open yard. A couple of minutes later, the mouse reappeared and chirped to Diana. She nodded her head in understanding and turned to Daniel. "Time is running out, Daniel. I only have enough energy to get to the Open Yard. Do you think you have enough speed and intelligence to find Keith and the Generator?"

"Hey! I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for! As for speed…" He lifted his claws in view. "These babies give me all the speed I need."

"That's why I tried to make sure they put you in all the challenging sections in the Academy with Vince." Diana took a moment before smirking at Daniel. "Take care, Junior."

"Aww, gee thanks, Mom," Daniel responded before taking off in the opposite direction. Diana shook her head before running after her small guide. Every so often, Squeaky would stop and check to see if Diana was still following him. As they progressed through the tunnels and vents, Diana noticed that her energy was waning. After 15 minutes, Diana stopped and kneeled to take a breath. Squeaky mimed his concern and voiced an opinion.

"I know, Squeaky. The pain shot that Kloak gave me is wearing off and my adrenaline is also dropping." Diana said in between gasps. Squeaky made another sound, miming encouragement. "Define only a little more to go." Two more short squeaks before the mouse ran ahead. Diana shook her head and slowly stood up before dashing through the last sections of vents before reaching the open yard. When she made it out of the vents, her Voltron uniform disappeared and she was back to her prison garb.

Across the yard, Alex just happened to look at the vent when Diana cleared the vent on hands and knees. With a concerned look, Alex nudged Ethel to look Diana`s way. Ethel nodded and they both went to the vent to help Diana. "Diana! How do you get back here?" Alex asked as Ethel helped her pull Diana to a standing position.

"Long story short. Daniel found me and followed a space mouse here. Right now, I'm in pain and out of adrenaline," Diana answered between breaths. Alex took one arm and placed it around her shoulder while Ethel took the other one and helped Diana to the benches on the other side. Once they made it, Alex and everyone took off the prison tops to make a pillow for Diana. Diana assured everyone that she was fine outside of the pain from all of Wade's torture. Suddenly the doors to the yard open and the group moved to hide Diana from sight.

A big group of Wade droids entered first, followed by Keith and Chief Kalon and a few more droids. Wade followed them along with more droids behind him. As Wade started to address everyone in the yard, Manset cleverly moved to Keith and handed him his Voltcom before being pushed away by the droids. When Wade was finished talking, everyone could hear the dome opening and watched as Keith and Kalum went out into space.

After watching Wade pitch a tantrum, everyone watched anxiously as the gravity anklets were disengaged and Manset called out for everyone to grab hold of something heavy to anchor themselves to. As everyone moved to be anchored to the Void, Diana gritted her teeth through pain to hold on the bleacher as she anxiously watched Daniel let Manset filled the dome opening. Settled against the bleachers again, everyone else watched Daniel as he moved to fight against the droids when Kloak appeared. Daniel nodded to Kloak before a slight nod to Diana before he ran out to help Keith and Kalon against Wade. Once he made it into the yard, Manset ran to check on Diana and noticed that she was in pain.

"It seems that you're in pain, Diana. Let me help."

Diana raised her eyebrow. "Unless you have some strong pain relievers, nothing's going to help."

"Hey, trust me. Remember, I did graduate from med school with honors. Unfortunately, the medical boards frown on smuggling as a side business. Need I mentioned that I was finished with my residency on humanoid medicine." Diana rolled her eyes before answering.

"It feels like I have pain everywhere…but the most pain is coming from my sides and legs. The skin on my arms, back, and legs are inflamed from all those lashings I took."

"I'll give you a shot to deaden the pain until you can get to a more private place for further care," Manset said, as he produced a small kit from his pocket. A few moments later, he had a needle prepared and was swabbing the inside of her elbow, before inserting the needle into her vein. Diana watched as Voltron cut through the barrier and Wade leaving the scene. Diana smiled as she watched Red Lion grabbed one side of the dome. A few moments later, Lance called her Voltcom.

"Diana! Diana come in."

"Hearing your voice is music to my ears, Lance."

"You have no idea how much of a symphony I'm hearing from my side. Are you ok?"

"I'll be better once I get to see you," Diana replied. At the same time, the rest of the original Voltron Force was calling Ethel, Bernice, Cheryl, and Alex and they walked away to give Diana some privacy. "I was in pain, but Manset gave me a shot so I can focus on other things. Like hearing your very sexy voice."

"You make a strong temptation. We can't get to Chemme soon enough. If I was you I would get some rest…you're going to need it when I see you."

"What claims you make, Commander McClain."

"It is more than a claim, Lady Smythe-Williams. It's a guaranteed promise."

"I look forward to that, Mr. McClain," Diana said yawning.

"Believe me, I will definitely see you at Chemme. I love you."

"I love you, Lance," Diana said breathlessly in response to Lance deepening his voice when he said I love you. They disconnected while Manset and the rest of the crew playfully batted their eyes at Diana. She rolled her eyes as Manset walked away to check on other prisoners. "Before I go to sleep and forget…I believe these were our last missions. I promise that if anything, we'll just support the effort." Diana yawned before continuing. "I believe that Wade's day is coming soon." The crew nodded their heads announcing that they believe that they did their duty and it's time to focus on other things from the support end. Diana kept fighting to stay up, but when they promised to watch over her, Diana finally closed her eyes to sleep.

Minutes later, Diana started to dream and re-experiencing the whippings across her back, legs, and arms back in the sensory deprivation room. As the dream continued, she started moving left to right on the bench. Alarmed, Cheryl woke Diana up. After assuring Cheryl and Lance she was going to be ok, Diana went back to sleep when she heard that they still had three more hours before landing on Chemme. This time, she slept longer, but ultimately was woken up by Alex. This time, Diana assured Alex, Cheryl, and Lance that she'll be fine. She went back to sleep again, only to face another nightmare. This time, she was catching Wade watching her in every room she ever had in her life on Earth, Arus, and even when traveling in space. Diana woke-up screaming, alerting Ethel who calmed Diana down. Diana explained the dream and how she had it in the past. Lance heard the conversation and it tore his heart to hear that Diana was still having that dream. After that, Diana was able to finally sleep fitfully in peace with no more nightmares of the past.

Once Voltron landed in a large field next to Chemme's Main Planetary Governing building, Lance ran out of Red Lion and into the Void to see Diana. He heard Keith's assignments for the team: He and Daniel will take Chief Kalon to Ariel, while Allura and Larmina will talk to the rulers on Chemme and secure travel plans for all the political prisoners. Hunk, Pidge, and Vince are to separate the political prisoners from the criminal prisoners and help Chemme find places for the criminal prisoners until they can have their retrials. Keith also remarked that as soon as Lance can, he can help them out.

When Lance found Diana in the bleachers, Manset was watching over her as the rest of her crew were talking with Hunk, Pidge, and Vince. "Manset, how's she doing?"

"Mentally, she's showing signs of PTSD—not only from the week in the sensory deprivation tank but probably from everything she experienced from Wade. Probably from their first interaction. Physically, she complained of being pain near her ribs. She also experienced pain in her legs as well as the effects of being whipped up and down her back, legs, and arms. I also see signs of waterboarding and I believe he had her hooded, ear muffed, and googled."

Lance slammed his fist to his other hand. "Wade is going to pay for this dearly. He's beyond crossing the line with me. Did she at least finally have some peaceful sleep?"

"For now she has. We need to get her to a sterile and clean facility so she can get a comprehensive medical exam. It's going to take a while for her to be the Diana everyone loves and know." Manset replied. "She specifically asked for something to deaden the pain. You know how she feels about taking medicine herself."

Once Manset finished talking to Lance, he gently moved Diana into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. A few moments later, Diana woke-up and smiled at Lance. She noticed that he was actually holding her and she could smell the smoky cologne she gave him months ago. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming. I can't take another dream right now."

Lance chuckled softly. "You're not dreaming, Diana. You're safe in my arms." Diana smiled as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you. Lance, I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Trust me, you won't Diana. I promise Wade won't ever do this again—to you or to anyone else."

"I know that, Lance. I'm talking about something else—us. I don't ever want to be away from you this long again. I can't live without you in my life." Lance nodded his head as he gently stood up, still carrying Diana. Vince ran to tell Lance that they took care of everybody else, and he could go ahead and get Diana to the hospital for a check-up. Diana stated that she would be fine—just some pain on her sides and that arms, legs, and back still feel hot. The discussion between the Voltron Force members, the crew, and Diana continued, as Diana stated that she is going to refuse medical treatment and that she'll be fine since Lance is carrying her.

Finally, Lance put his foot down. "Obliviously, My Lady has decided that she will be fine. I have a fully stocked med kit in my lion and if need be, I can take care of her. Let's just go home to Arus and figure out everything else there." Sighing everyone else gave up. "Allura, Bernice, and Larmina will ride together. Pidge, Vince, and Alex are riding in Green Lion. Hunk, Alex, and Manset can ride in Yellow. Diana and I will ride in Red Lion. Let's go, people and Dradine." Everybody went into their assigned Lions before taking off for Arus. After setting his lion on autopilot, Lance went to work on patching up Diana's body. He whistled as he took off Diana's prison gear, admiring her body still. The first thing he did was place bandages around Diana's ribs.

"I hope you know that it's only fun to see your body when you're up," Lance said as he continued to wrap a compression bandage around Diana's ribs. The next thing he did was lay Diana down on the co-pilot's chair. "You know, I'm only supposed to put sunscreen on your back. At least whatever balm was put on your back and legs are helping your healing factor to kick in. I'll put on some new balm before putting on your Voltron uniform." He continued to carefully apply the balm all over Diana's back, legs, and arms before putting on her Voltcom and allowing her Voltron uniform to cover her body. For the rest of the flight, Diana slept peacefully in Lance's arms.

When they arrived on Arus, Lance took Diana straight to the residential wing with Allura trailing behind them as Larmina and Vince took Bernice, Ethel, Cheryl, and Alex to their rooms in the Visitor's wing. As Lance and Allura went to the end of the hall, Allura and Lance were having a conversation about where Diana was going to sleep. "I mean it, Lance. Diana should stay in the Medical Wing tonight at least."

"She'll be fine with me. You know how she hates being the patient—even with all her medical education. If she gets worse and needs more medical attention than I can give her, I'll personally take her to the doctor." Allura narrowed her eyes. "Not a moment sooner or a moment later."

Allura threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, just be discreet…whatever you two do." Allura said as she left the wing to check on Keith's progress to Ariel in Castle Control. Lance turned around and was about to take Diana into his room when Larmina and Vince walked up.

"Aren't you going the wrong way with my Aunt Diana?" Larmina asked hand on her hip. "I thought you were going to take her to the Med Wing."

Lance sighed as he turned around with Diana still in his arms, holding on to him. "Do you really think your aunt is going to stay in the Med Wing?" Lance walked across the hall to Diana's room and used one of his fingers to let himself into her room. Diana's sitting room was filled with a soft violet lounge sectional and matching love seat. The sitting room also featured small black bookcases, end tables, and lamps. The walls were covered with black wallpaper and all the art featured a dark sunset at the beach.

Across from her sitting area was a small office area similar to Lance's. In the bookcase behind her desk were several books on behavioral health, public policy, Arusian and Earth histories, and a few other things she thought was interesting to read. The bookshelves also featured several pictures with Diana, usually in groups. Like a picture with Bernice, Ethel, Cheryl, and Alex one of the few times they were on Earth together. Another photo featured Diana and Allura in the center, Lance and Keith standing beside them, and Pidge with Hunk bookending them while enjoying some downtime at the beach before Wade turned everything upside down. Another picture was of a smiling Diana and Allura with a frowning Larmina dressed for an afternoon tea a couple of years ago. There was also a picture of a young Diana with her parents on their last trip to Hawaii together. On Diana's desk was a couple of pictures in a place of honor where everyone could see it. One picture was of Lance and Diana dancing at last year's Military Gala—the photographer caught the most romantic moment of the evening when they were dancing the waltz. The other photo was a picture of Diana's parents doing the same dance at their last ball together.

Walking past the front of Diana's room, Lance gently placed Diana into her bed and tucked the covers around her. As Lance turned to leave, Diana finally woke-up. "Lance?" Lance turned back to Diana with a smile.

"Welcome back to Arus," Lance said as he kissed Diana on her forehead again.

"Aunt Diana, how are you feeling?" Larmina asked as she ran to hug Diana. After Diana hugged her back, Larmina moved to the side of the bed.

"Feeling better now that I'm home. Even better since I'm not in the Med Wing." Diana replied with a smile. Larmina told Diana how much she missed her before leaving the room with Vince trailing behind her.

"Thank you, Lance, for not taking me to the Med Wing," Diana stated. "You must have patched me up in Red Lion." Lance nodded his head, confirming her suspicions. Lance then told her that the doctor will check on her in a few hours, just to do a quick exam. "Lance, one more thing. I was serious about what I said earlier. I don't want to experience being tortured like that again. I also meant what I said about us."

"I know, sweetheart. You won't have to be tortured again—Wade is definitely going to pay. He's beyond crossing the line with the both of us." Lance paused. "As for us, it's about time that you decided we were settled down." Diana laughed at his statement.

"I think everybody else saw through that years ago," Diana replied with a smile and a yawn. "Before I attempt to go back to sleep, I want to know something."

"What's that beautiful?" Lance asked as he sat next to Diana on the bed, his head mere inches away from Diana's head.

"What and who exactly did you share the story about the first time we met? There are so many stories and I would like to have a straight answer."

"Does it matter?" Diana narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Ok, so I mostly told the truth to everyone, but I did throw some liberal stories out there just to give people something to talk about. I need you to know one thing before you nap again."

"And what would that be?" Diana asked between yawns.

"Truthfully, I cherish the day we first met. It's the 2nd most cherished memory in my life"

"What is the most cherished moment, then?"

"Riding in Red Lion for the first time," Lance answered, laughing at the look Diana was giving him. "If it wasn't for Red Lion, I never would have met you. It wasn't like I had a sparkling record with the Alliance. Wade would have kicked me out if it wasn't for some of the instructors." Diana yawned and rolled her eyes before going back to sleep. "Sleep well, Diana. If you need me, just let me know."


	15. Time to Say Goodbye

**Well, here it is! The conclusion of the story, I had fun writing it but it was a labor to get to this point. As always, Voltron belongs to WEP and whoever they license Voltron to. Diana, Cheryl, Ethel, Bernice, and Alex are all my original characters! I hope you enjoyed reading the story!**

Beginner's Resistance

Time to Say Goodbye

"Home Sweet Home," Diana said as she flipped off all the switches in the fractal. Sighing, Diana thought about how much things had changed recently. Two months ago, Diana was carried back to Arus by Lance after being freed from The Void. This return was a complete turnaround and Diana was happy that she was conscious this time to enjoy landing herself into the sizeable hangar. It was hard to believe that just a month ago she left this hangar to visit Cetrac, California, Texas, and Cape Canaveral to pack the rest of their shared apartment for the move to Arus. Just a month ago, Voltron Force said their good-byes to her teammates.

A month ago, the team exchanged gifts in the hangar. The ladies started first with themed gifts for each Voltron Force member from the cadets down. Cheryl's gifts were technology-based ranging from a gaming system to a holo-shooting range. Alex's gifts were more on the building side with various projects for each team member to work on in their spare time. Ethel gave each member a piece of jewelry to match each personality. Bernice bestowed recognition for the cadets and honorary knighthood titles for the original members for the force. When Bernice asked about Diana and Lance, Allura asked the cadets to find the missing couple while Keith told the rest of the team to continue the gift-giving.

Pidge finally gave them their new Voltcoms. Bernice matched up with steel discs as her weapon while Ethel was given a crossbow. Cheryl's gave her a rifle while Alex received two axes. Hunk gave each lady either a scooter or bike depending on their preferences. Keith gave each of them a book based on the genre each liked while Allura gave handed everyone their own honorary knight designation. Once all the gifts were given, everyone started saying their last good-byes when Diana and Lance finally arrived at the hangar with matching mischievous looks on their faces.

Keith mentioned that it looked like Diana had changed her mind on leaving. With a smile, Diana responded that she was just finishing up the last of her packing when Lance came to check on her. As the cadets snickered between themselves, Diana just took a look at her newest ring with the biggest smile. Allura noticed the ring and asked should they be celebrating. Diana looked up from her ring and replied not yet as she flashed Lance a next-time look.

**During the gift-giving***

"That's everything," Diana stated as she zipped up her large suitcase. With a smile, Diana rolled her suitcase next to the door, where it joined a garment bag filled with a special dress and all the trimmings to go with it. Diana walked back to her bed and moved her eyes across the room, satisfied that she had everything needed packed up and her room was spotless. Among the background noise, Diana could hear the soft, near-inaudible hiss of her door opening and closing with footsteps crossing the room. "Most people would knock or ring before entering another person's room."

"I'm not most people. I'm your man," Lance replied with a smile in his voice. "And it's not like I don't know your code and vice versa." He allowed his eyes to move up and down Diana's body in approval. Diana decided to wear her purple uniform and turned around to catch Lance in the middle of his scan.

"Do I meet your approval?"

"Immensely and always."

"It's just a uniform."

"I love a woman in uniform," Lance responded as he pulled Diana to him. "Especially my woman." They shared a lingering kiss.

"You're not making this any easier, Lance. You know that I want to stay here," Diana said after catching her breath.

"So stay here. It's not too late. You know that I'll keep you safe," Lance stated between light kisses. "You don't have to leave Arus at all. The rest of our stuff can be sent here or sold off."

Diana leaned and smiled against the shoulder of his leather jacket. After taking in the scent of the jacket, Diana looked up to Lance again. "I don't want to, but I do need to make this grand tour. I have to be the diplomat to Cetrac. I have to show people that Wade can't scare me off in Florida. I promised the Jacksons to visit after Cheryl was free…then there's my visit to the desert in California as promised to Alex's family." She paused for a moment. "I want to personally pack the rest of our stuff to complete our move here."

Lance nodded his approval. "That's the Diana I know and love."

"Would it be wrong if I told you that I miss you already?"

"That's what happens when you leave my room between the time Keith goes for his workout and when the cadets wake-up for their pt."

"We have to be discrete at some point, Lance. Especially for my niece."

"Heaven forbid that any of the cadets learn Sex Ed by accident. They're beyond old enough to at least have their first lecture," Lance pointed out.

Diana playfully pushed Lance away a few inches. "You're their main instructor Lance. Why don't you add it to the curriculum?"

With a smile, Lance pushed Diana back and followed her as she landed on her bed. "I think I might just do that. I'll have to propose it to their Majesties first."

"I'm sure that you'll be successful with that. Maybe Allura would allow me to finally have The Talk with Larmina."

"While all that is great and all, a little less conversation please," Lance stated as he kissed Diana and let her top bun down. Her curls fell and framed her face. Diana smiled against his lips as his fingers played with her hair. She allowed her hands to hold on to Lance's broad shoulders as the kissing continued. A few moments later, Lance stopped the kisses and produced a small box.

"For me?" Diana managed to ask as she caught her breath. "Lance…"

"Sssh. Just open the box." Diana took the box in her hands and opened the box before looking back to Lance with a smile and tears forming in her eyes. The box held a sterling silver ring, with alexandrites swirling around the band before wrapping around the marquise-cut garnet. The inside of the ring was escribed with the phase _I promise_ with their initials bookending the phase. "Diana, I promise to always love and keep you safe."

"Lance…" Diana sighed as she allowed Lance to take the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger. "I love this ring. I promise to always love you and do all I can to keep you safe." Diana vowed as she pulled up to kiss Lance. Just when Lance and Diana were about to go into making out territory, they heard knocking on the door.

"Aunt Diana, are you ok in there?" Larmina called out. "If you changed your mind, it's ok…but you're missing out on everything in the hangar. Aunt Allura is asking about you."

"We can't seem to locate Lance either. By chance is he in there with you?" Daniel added.

"So much for subtlety," Larmina and Vince said together. Larmina smacked Daniel across the back of his head. Diana and Lance shared an amused look from their side of the door before getting off the bed. They walked to the door before Lance grabbed Diana's baggage.

"It's not late to change your mind…" Lance started as he raised an eyebrow. Diana shook her head before facing the door and answering back.

"Everything is fine, Larmina. I was finishing the last part of packing." Diana replied as she formed her top bun again.

"And, yes, I did happen to be in here to help Diana with her bags," Lance responded, as he smoothed a stray strand along Diana's nape before opening the door for Diana as the cadets scrambled away from the door. "We're going to the hangar now," Lance called out behind the retreating cadets. Diana smirked before responding.

"I agree with you, Lance. Perhaps Sex Ed should be added to the curriculum."

"It's definitely on the curriculum now along with a course on etiquette, while I'm at it," Lance replied as they walked down the hall and on their way to the hangar. Diana remarked that she's not sure if he could teach them a subject that he never nailed. Rising to the challenge, Lance pointed out that he aced etiquette at the Academy as well as Nanny's Arusian etiquette rules. Diana jokingly remarked whatever, before being swept up into Lance's arms, bridal style. Before Diana could catch her breath, Lance gave her a lingering kiss. A few moments later, Lance carefully helped Diana to stand and offered his arm.

"I'll say that you'll make a great etiquette teacher," Diana said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to a private lesson or two." Lance chuckled as Diana wrapped her arm around his before they continued to the hangar in contented silence while stealing glances at each other.

***In the present****

Diana pushed a few buttons and allowed some of the robots in the hangar to empty the cargo hold. While that was being done, she decided to listen in to what the guys were doing on Earth. Diana frowned as she heard the Voltron Force's continued struggle with Sky Marshal Wade on Earth. "Guys hold on. I'll grab Allura and break all haste to make it to the battle."

"Just hurry. Wade's distraction is working too well for my liking." Lance grumbled. Diana left the pilot's chair in the fractal and ran out of the ship. She leaped over some of the smaller robots as she progressed through the sizeable hangar. Diana's line was still connected through her Voltcom and she winced as she heard Lance growled about the mechanical lion nearly hitting him. She started to run faster and barely stopped for the hangar door to open into the castle.

Allura left the tombs when Coran told her that Diana had arrived from Earth. Coran also stated that the guys were struggling on Earth and could use her help. Nodding, Allura ran into Control to reclaimed her Voltcom. She told Coran that after she bumped into Diana, they were probably going to skip pre-flight to get to Earth quicker. Coran wished her luck as the door closed behind Allura's back. Fortunately, at the halfway point between the hangar and Control, Allura and Diana bumped into each other. Diana hugged her friend before speaking. "The guys need your help, Allura. We got to get back to Earth ASAP."

Allura nodded in response and they ran to the hangar and then into the fractal. The fractal doors closed as they ran through the fractal. Diana made it to the cockpit first, followed by Allura. Once they buckled up and settled into the pilots' seats Diana quick started her fractal. "What have I done?" Allura asked as the instruments, screens, and the cockpit came alive with soft sounds.

"If we dwell on that, it'll be too late. Uncle Coran, we're leaving!" Diana reported to Coran as the fractal left its spot in the hangar. Moments later, the fractal was deep into Arusian skies. When Allura and Diana started to leave the last level of Arusian atmosphere, Diana noticed that her copy of the Voltron game booted up with her specially designed purple lion.

"You're not about to play a game at a time like this are you?" Allura asked. "We have to save the guys!" Diana ignored her as she put the ship on autopilot and focused on the game. Allura continued to stare at her in disbelief as Diana moved her lion a few paces before it sat down. Moments later, Diana was typing a few messages back and forth. "Diana!" Allura was about to move her hand and stop Diana when Diana's head popped up and the game disappeared.

"I was doing Den Resistance business! I just sent messages back and forth between Daniel and Manset. Daniel was able to reach Chief Kalom and the Lion Riders. Since I know that Manset has one of the quickest fleets out there, I enlisted him to pick up the Lion Riders." Diana paused to catch her breath and lower her excitement. "If our trip remains smooth, there's an outside chance that we might make it just before or just after the cavalry makes it. In the meantime, Daniel and Vince are going back out to help the force anyway they can. Hopefully, Vince's skills will help turn the tide as well." Diana disabled the autopilot and took over the steering for the fractal.

"I just hope it wouldn't be late," Allura stated as concern showed on her face as she looked through several navigation screens to find a faster way to Earth.

"Everything is going to work out," Diana said, as she continued to press buttons to make the fractal fly faster. "We won't quit until it does."

"I feel like I abandoned the team," Allura stated as she looked up before going through the star maps for a quicker path to Earth. "What would the guys think?"

"Knowing Lance, he's probably asking Keith who gets to say you were right," Diana replied as she nudged the fractal a few degrees to the left. "I wouldn't dwell too much on what happened between Ebb and now. Let's dwell on what we're going to do when we make it to Earth. It's time to put on our big girl panties and face this head-on."

Allura smiled from her seat next to Diana as she finally mapped out a quicker path. "You're right, Diana. Let's make sure that Wade is down for the count."

"That's the spirit!" Diana replied as she corrected the fractal to match with the updated flightpath. For the rest of the flight through space, Diana and Allura listened to the fight between Voltron and Wade. When Diana and Allura were leaving Mars' orbit, Manset gave her the update that he'll be at the battle in about 15 minutes. Diana cheered and gave him the update that she'll be right behind him as soon as she can, but it'll probably be another 20 minutes. Allura breathed a sigh of relief as Diana stated that the turn of tides couldn't come at a better time.

As they made it through Earth's atmosphere, Diana cheered as the Lion Riders took on Wade's mechanical lions, but was quiet when she heard the Voltron Force bang on Voltron's foot in a desperate attempt to stop Wade. As Diana prepared to land at GA headquarters, she cheered again as Vince combined powers from the team to overtake Voltron again. Once she landed, Diana heard Keith and Lance tell Wade that his rule is over. As fast as she could, Diana ran to where Manset landed with Allura trailing behind her. By the time she made it, Chief Kalom walked away with Kenyatta towards his ship while Manset finished his pitch to Keith and Lance.

"Ahh, Princess Allura and Marchioness Diana, it's an honor to see you again. Especially in better circumstances and in the daylight," Mansett said with a smile. Diana nodded her head in acknowledgment before ending her walk to stand in front of Keith, Lance, and Wade.

"The same here," Allura replied as Diana shared a look with Keith, then Lance. Without a word or wasted movement, Diana closed a fist and started to throw a punch at Wade. Just before the punch was going to land, Lance grabbed Diana's wrist and pulled her away. Diana started to protest when Lance nodded his head no.

"What about a kick, then?" She whispered to him.

"As much as he deserves it and more, no," Lance whispered back. Diana stared at Lance then at Wade. She then stared at Allura, then Keith before going back to Wade. Diana took a last glance at Manset and the rest of the team, before letting out a sigh and turned to look at Wade one last time. Everybody held their collective breath as Diana continued to stare a hole through Wade.

"You have caused so much harm to my family, friends, colleagues, and countless civilians. Even if you get to receive each ounce of pain that we went through, it wouldn't be enough." Diana replied as she abruptly turned to leave. "Please excuse me, everyone, I'm going for a walk and I'll return to the Arusian Embassy in a couple of hours." As Diana left in the direction of the beach, the MPs came to take Wade to his cell.

"Hunk follow the MPs and make sure that Wade makes it to his cell," Keith called out with instructions.

"You got it," Hunk replied as he followed the MPs.

"Pidge, Vince—share notes about what happened to Voltron and give us an update in a couple of hours," Keith gave the next set of directions.

"On it," Pidge replied as he and Vince walked away.

"Daniel, follow Hunk and back him up if necessary." Without a word, Daniel ran to catch up with Hunk.

"Allura and Larmina, head to the Arusian Embassy. Give Coran an update, if you can." Larmina and Allura nodded their heads and left Keith and Lance alone with Manset.

"Manset, if you can arrange the largest ship here as soon as possible, that'll be great."

"Yes sir, Commander Keith," Manset replied as he walked away. "Always a pleasure to do business with you."

"Lance, see if you can catch up with Diana and check on the Academy. I'll check on the military side of the GA."

"Right, catch up with the angry girlfriend and have her help me make sure the Academy is straight. No, problem Keith." Lance muttered as he walked away from Keith.

***Later on***

It took him about an hour, but Lance was finally able to catch up to Diana. After a quick conversation at the beach, he managed to get Diana to help survey the Academy needs. After surveying the campus, Lance and Diana split up to tackle their respective tasks of triaging physical Academy needs and mental help for instructors, staff, and students. During their brief breaks, Lance admired how Diana easily managed to assemble a team and effectively separate those who were actually handling the events pretty well from the ones who were overwhelmed.

Every so often, Diana would perk up when Lance's name would be mentioned. Usually, the comments were along the lines that he was missed on campus. The instructors stated that Lance took a special interest in students who were challenging and make them excel in so many ways. The students usually remarked how Lance was a challenging instructor, but they learned so much more in his classes than anywhere else. Every time she heard those comments, she let loose a contented smile and looked at the promise ring he gave her. Meanwhile, while Lance was making lists of everything the Academy needed to rebuild, he would hear Diana's name in passing, hearing how everyone missed her when she was on campus. It was always the same sentiments: The best ear a person could get, she often helped everyone realize stuff they normally wouldn't have on their own. Lance couldn't help but smile in pride every time he heard the comments…even though he heard them all the time when he was playing the ever-loyal soldier under Wade.

Diana was amused at the fact that having her to help at the Academy worked as a way of calming her emotions down from her aborted confrontation with Wade. After a few hours of helping, Lance retrieved Diana and together they rode to the Arusian Embassy with easy conversation. "It's been a long time since we rode the Arusian Embassy together in peace."

"It's been five long years," Lance replied with a smile. "Didn't we make out the last time we rode to the Embassy together?"

"It was after that installation ball if my memory serves me correct," Diana added, smiling at the memory as well. "It was only supposed to be a quick late evening stroll around the courtyard…then next thing I knew, we ended up kissing. Then we ran to our rooms upstairs."

"And that was when your mom and Coran started to watch us a little more," Lance stated as the car made the final turn to enter the embassy. Lance noticed that in between their conversation breaks on the way to the Embassy, Diana looked as if she was plotting to ask him a big favor. He didn't have to wait much longer before Diana finally spoke what was on her mind.

"Lance, can you make something happen for me?" Diana asked, ready to tell Lance she wanted to visit Wade as soon as possible.

"I'll do my best. What do you need besides me?"

"I want to visit Wade as soon as possible tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I had to restrain you earlier today."

"I'm calm and I definitely will behave myself."

Lance tipped Diana's chin slightly so he could stare into Diana's eyes. The car was silent for the few moments it took to drive from the gate to the front door. Mentally, Lance measured the wisdom of allowing Diana her visit. After thinking about a few scenarios that could happen, Lance finally sighed in defeat when he realized that Diana was going to see Wade no matter what he would have said. "Ok, I'll work on Keith so he'll allow us to go together. There's no way I'm letting you go there by yourself."

"Thank you, sweetheart! I love how you always make things happen for me!" Diana exclaimed as Lance helped her out of the car. Lance gave her a devastating smile before entering the building with her. Before they joined everybody else in the meeting room, Lance whispered in Diana's ear. They shared a look before Diana whispered back. They walked across the long hallway to the new meeting room and entered the room with silence. Diana took her seat next to Lance.

"Keith, before we start this debriefing, can I talk to you in the hallway for a few moments?"

"Right now? Can't it wait? We need to get this debriefing out of the way then it`s lights out for everyone. Tomorrow is going to be another long day." Keith said his response in slight surprise, not believing that Lance had actually asked him to delay a debriefing.

"No, it can't wait. Now is the best time." Lance said. Except for Diana, everyone else in the room was intrigued about what Lance could possibly need to talk to Keith about in such an urgent matter. While Lance and Keith were discussing Diana's request, the rest of the team noticed Diana's collected look and started to ask her questions. With a sigh, Diana told everyone that the matter was need to know and right now they didn't need to know. A collective of groans filtered the room before both men returned to their seats in the room. Lance whispered to Diana as Keith started the debriefing. "Ok. You and I have a date at the GA brig with Wade. We'll go after PT tomorrow morning." Diana whispered her appreciation before focusing on the debriefing.

Debriefing went incredibly fast and Diana shared how proud she was of everyone one at the end. Diana praised the cadets' quick thinking and how the team never gave up even in the most overwhelming odds. She also stated how different things are now compared to what happened five years ago. Allura pointed out that she thought different, but Diana was able to convince Allura that this time, all five lions are coming home and they'll figure out how to piece the big guy back. Everyone agreed and the debriefing was concluded with dinner ready to be served in the dining room.

Keith and Allura led the group into the dining room, arm in arm. Coran followed them with Hunk, Vince, and Pidge following behind talking excitingly about potential updates to Voltron. Larmina and Daniel were next as they alternated between sharing their personal experiences at the Academy and insulting each other. Lance and Diana were at the back of the group, arm in arm discussing their feelings about the budding romance between the cadets in front of them.

Lance commented that he wasn't sure he liked the possibility of Larmina and Daniel linking up. Diana chuckled and pointed out they're just good friends right now. She also commented that she had the same feelings about their relationship in the beginning and they came out just fine. Lance commented that having an on and off relationship wasn't the best example.

"Lance, even when we were supposedly off, we never seriously looked at anyone else," Diana responded. "I still became your date for formal dinners, galas, gatherings, you name it."

"Nobody else would do. You are always the perfect date," Lance responded as he gave Diana a chaste kiss as they entered the dining room. Everyone else was seated and waiting for them to join the meal. Allura sat at one end of the table, while Coran sat at the other end. At Allura's right was Keith and Larmina to her left. Daniel and Hunk sat next to her as Pidge and Vince took the seats next to Keith. Lance escorted Diana to her seat and pulled the seat out for her. Diana smiled and took her seat before thanking Lance. With a smile, Lance responded his deepest pleasure before taking his seat across from her.

"It's been five years since we had a peaceful meal in this room," Lance remarked as plates of food arrived on the table in front of them. "Five long years."

"But we finally did it. Everything is falling into place perfectly now," Keith responded as he lifted his glass in a toast. The table repeated the same gesture and cheered to a bright future.

***Next Morning***

"Diana, promise me that you'll behave," Lance stated as they made their way deep into the GA brig. He stopped at the door leading to Wade's cell. Diana simply gave Lance an are-you-kidding-me look. "I'm serious, Diana. Promise me."

"I promised you yesterday that I would behave," Diana pointed out. Lance continued his serious stare and seconds later Diana responded after a sigh. "I promise to behave. In fact, my behavior towards him would be significantly different than his behavior to me recently."

"That's good enough for me." Lance opened the door and followed Diana into the opened cell. At the far back wall, Wade was up and calmly sat down on the attached bench. Lance stopped at the door as crossed his arms and gave Wade his most menacing stare as Diana stopped a couple of feet away. "We decided to stop by and visit. Play nice."

"How nice of you to visit. You're wasting your time if you expect me to talk about anything."

"We don't expect you to say anything," Diana replied as she crossed her arms. "My, my, isn't this a role reversal for us. I've been looking forward to this day for years. I'm glad that justice is finally being served."

"Is that so? There's still a statute of limitations on some of the things you accused me of. You'll never prove that I was behind your father's death, attempts on Lance's life during his Academy years, and you'll never prove that I stole your pet," Wade smirked as he finished his reply.

Diana flashed a dangerous smile at Wade before responding back. "I don't have to anymore. Just hearing you say that you did that all that is enough for me." Wade was going to interrupt, but Diana continued. "I'm going to do all that I can to help justice prevail. Everything that can be prosecuted will be to the fullest extent. Your reign is over and people can be free to be themselves again." Diana turned and walked away, joining Lance at the door. They shared a smile before Lance turned to Wade one last time.

"If I were you, I would make myself comfortable. You're not going anywhere anytime soon," Lance called out as the door closed behind them. Lance pulled Diana closer to him and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'm proud of you. You managed to composed yourself well."

"Thanks, I had the best teacher," Diana responded with a smile. "Keith's been giving me lessons," she teased as she signed out with the reception desk.

"And here I thought I was influencing you," Lance replied as he finished signing out. They walked outside the brig and into the Floridian sunshine.

"Lance, you definitely influence me in every way," Diana answered with a smile and pulled Lance to her for a chaste kiss on the cheek. Lance growled under his breath in response before kissing Diana on her lips. "Lance, not at the base. Everybody is going to see," Diana whispered against his lips as a blush crept up on her cheeks. "This is the one place we agreed never to show PDA."

"That was when Wade was in charge. This is also the one place we never kissed, so now we kissed everywhere on this base, barring the brig," Lance responded with a wide grin. "I love that I can still make you blush after all this time."

"You do more than still make me blush," Diana spurted out as she stepped away from Lance's embrace. "I would tell you more about it, but I'm wanted in the Council's chambers. Something about potential witnesses and Wade."

"Fortunately, it's on the way to the hangar where we managed to put Voltron in. My lady?" Lance offered his arm with a smile. Diana smiled back and took the offered arm before allowing Lance to guide her to the Administration building.

~~Completion~~


End file.
